BUSCANDO LA OTRA MITAD DE MI CORAZON
by natalycullen
Summary: HAN PASADO CUATRO AñOS DESDE QUE ELLA FUE ARREBATADA DE NUESTROS BRAZOS, CUATRO AñOS DE DOLOR INFERNAL, CUATRO MALDITOS AñOS QUE NOS HABIAN SEPARADO, LAS PERDI A AMBAS A UNA PORQUE ME LA ARREBATARO Y AHORA DESPUES DE CUATRO AñOS POR FIN HABIA ESPERANZA...
1. PROLOGO

Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia de mi autoría

**PROLOGO**

**EDWARD POV**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella fue arrebatada de nuestros brazos, nuestros propios padres la habían separado de nosotros, y por eso los odio y no puedo evitar sentir el rencor que nace en mi pecho cada vez que los veo, con su partida no solo nos dejo desilusionados sino que también nos separo, Isabella y yo rompimos un año después de su nacimiento pues el dolor de vernos eclipso nuestro amor, éramos jóvenes lo sabíamos pero a pesar de ello era nuestra decisión dado que era nuestra hija, ¿como fueron capaces?, después de todo era su nieta, y ahora lo único que me quedaba era el dolor un incesante e infernal dolor que se duplicaba cuando veía a la mujer de mi vida caminar sin esperanzas por los pasillos y las calles, esperando que la muerte llegara….

Cuatro años en donde mis hermanos y sus hermanos habían intentado sacarnos adelante pero que al transcurrir del tiempo dejaron, cuatro años en donde un investigador había buscado rastros de ella

Cuatro años y hoy por fin había una esperanza……..

**YA SE, DIRAN ¿Cómo EMPIEZA NUEVA HISTORIA SI NOS DEBE ACTUALIZACION? DE VERAS LO LAMENTO PERO YA TENGO TODO CALCULADO, ESTA IDEA ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ PUES ME TIENE LA CABEZA HECHA NUDOS, SIN EMBARGO ME PONDRE MUY JUICIOSA LOS HORARIOS DE ACTUALIZACION SERAN:**

**DESEOS DE UN AMOR: VIERNES**

**PRINCIPE EN FORKS: SABADO**

**BUSCANDO LA OTRA MITAD DE MI CORAZON: DOMINGO**

**UN CUENTO A NESSIE: DEPENDE DE REVIEWS E IDEAS**

**GRACIAS Y SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA UN REVIEW**


	2. DESOLACION

PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**DESOLACION**

**EDWARD POV**

Otro día más, y yo seguía igual, que doloroso y cruel puede llegar a ser el mundo. En un mes la niña de mis ojos cumpliría cuatro años, los días parecían querer pasar mas rápidos de lo que yo creía posible, como recordándome a cada momento que ella no estaba conmigo, llevaba encerrado en mi habitación tres horas, no me había mudado porque prefería torturarlos con mi actitud y hacerlos sentirse miserables cada vez que me miraban y lo único que podían obtener de mi era mi repulsión y odio, eran mis padres y lo sabia pero por más que lo intentaba el odio no se disolvía, y es que ¿Cómo no voy a odiarlos cuando alejaron y regalaron a mi pequeña nena ?,?cuando por su culpa perdí a Isabella?, ¿Cómo me pueden culpar por algo que solo ellos provocaron?.

Observaba al sol ponerse gracias a mi ventana y a pesar de la hermosa imagen que ello producía mi corazón no latía, se había quedado muerto en el momento en que las perdí, a una me la arrebataron a la otra la consumió la tristeza. Isabella, mi dulce y amada Isabella, a ella también la perdí, la amo con cada fibra de mi corazón y sé que ella también me ama a mí, pero el dolor es mucho más grande que dicho amor, el amor por nuestra pequeña supera cualquier otro dolor conocido.

La he observado durante todo este tiempo, cada cosa que hace, cada movimiento, pero a diferencia del pasado ahora no me puedo acercar y compartir con ella los pequeños triunfos de su vida, nos separamos y ese era otro dolor con el que debía vivir, mi único consuelo era el saber que una mitad de mi corazón estaba cerca de mí, que por lo menos podía observarlo y enterarme por medio de mis hermanos Rosalie y Jasper, o de su amiga Ángela como estaba, eso de cierta manera debía ser un alivio para mí.

Baje a cenar en "familia", disfrutaba estos momentos pues podía observar en los ojos de Esme el dolor que mi desprecio causaba mientras Carlisle hacia intentos en vano de entablar una conversación, que jamás se producía, este era mi único consuelo, iba descendiendo por las escaleras cuando los escuche

-¿Estas segura Rosalie?

-Si papa, Bella esta con Jacob, son novios-respondió mi hermana; como si no fuera suficiente sentí un pedazo de los restos de mi corazón romperse y extinguirse, causando más dolor, la perdí, total y completamente, sin embargo no la podía juzgar, Jacob era un buen muchacho y estaba seguro la haría feliz, algo que yo no pude hacer, las lagrimas descendieron en mis mejillas, mientras sentía como la mitad de mi corazón que mantenía Bella se perdía, estaba destruido y lo sabia

-No debemos decírselo, Rosalie que él solo se dé cuenta, tal vez así comience a salir adelante-respondió el monstruo que se hacía llamar mi padre, di la vuelta y subí, volví a mi refugio y me lance a  
la cama mientras lloraba el dolor que mi alma sentía, llore por ella, por mi hija arrebatada, por mi, por los sueños, por las esperanzas, por la familia que pude tener, por nosotros y por todo lo que alguna vez yo pude llegar a ser.

Estuve en aquella habitación dos días enteros en donde no permití que nadie ingresara, era un dolor demasiado fuerte para ser extinto, el día comenzó mientras yo miraba nuevamente la ventana, la sentí cerca como jamás pensé volver a sentirla

-¿Edward?-dijo su dulce voz

-¿Qué quieres Isabella?-pronuncie

-Ya….ya lo sabes ¿verdad?-musito

-Si-fue todo lo que mi adolorido corazón pudo murmurar

-Yo…yo debía intentarlo….yo necesito volver y Jake es un buen chico…tal vez…-la corte pues no podía escuchara el resto

-Es tu vida Isabella y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, si él es lo que quieres junto a ti, por mi está bien, solo prométeme que serás feliz, y con eso podre vivir-le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, ella solo lloro mientras se acercaba a mí, yo la abrace con todas las fuerzas que pude soportar mientras ella lloraba y mi corazón se rompía mas si es que eso es posible, pasaron horas mientras los dos estábamos acostados llorando

-Te amo-murmuro-más que a nada, ¿lo sabes?

-Si y ¿tu sabes que yo las amo a las dos?

-Si…

-Debes irte, deben estar angustiados por ti, vete mi dulce Isabella-reí amargamente-al final Shakespeare tenía razón

-En ¿que?-pregunto

-En "Ay, el amor, que puede, tan gentil a la vista, ser tan tirano y rudo cuando toca tocarlo" (1)-musite contra su cabello ella sollozo

-"Ay, el amor. Que debe, con su mirada ciega encontrar sin los ojos caminos para si" (2)-respondió, en ese momento su hermano Emmet y su hermanita Alice entraron seguidos por sus padres Charlie y Renne quienes también habían participado en el arrebato de mi hija, pues sin ellos ese hecho no hubiese sucedido, Emmet la tomo en sus brazos y salió de allí seguido por su familia mientras yo observaba mis brazos vacios y me hacía a la idea de que así permanecerían hasta el final de mis días….

**BELLA POV**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, hoy hacia una semana que abandone la habitación de Edward, me odiaba, yo misma me odiaba, como si no fuera suficiente nuestro dolor yo incrementaba el suyo, fui egoísta y pensé en mi, únicamente en mi, durante cuatro años he estado rota y desbaratada, necesitaba volver y esa fue la razón de mi "si" a Jacob, sin embargo no funciono solo era desdichada cada día mas, sufría por mi, por el, por ella y me maldecía una y otra vez por que en el fondo lo único que realmente me angustiaba era mi dolor.

Hoy Jake estaba conmigo en mi cuarto, yo estaba como siempre, tenia un sueter azul, me lo colocaba por que sabia que era el color favorito de Edward, un jean y mi pelo atado en un moño, zapatillas y nada de maquillaje a pesar de que Alice y Rosalie insistieran.

Jake se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme, yo se lo permití, el comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras retiraba mi saco y lo botaba en algún lugar de mi habitación, yo simplemente no hacía nada, el comenzó a besar mi abdomen y ya no pude mas…

**EMMET POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, Rosalie y yo estábamos mirando el techo, estaba preocupado muy preocupado por Bella, sus decisiones eran erradas, lo sentía, ella estaba en su habitación con Jacob, el chico era amable pero su verdadera felicidad estaba con Edward y con aquella princesa que mis padres habían arrebato de sus brazos…

**FLASH BACK**

_Estábamos en el hospital, mi pequeña hermanita de 16 años y su novio de 17, habían sido padres a las dos de la mañana, estaba eufórico ya quería conocer a mi sobrinita, caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi a Edward arrinconando a su padre contra la pared, corrí hacia el_

_-¿Dónde ESTA?-grito como loco_

_-No…no…lo sé-respondió Carlisle, Edward apretó mas su cuello como si de verdad intentara ahogarlo, Esme estaba detrás junto con mis padres _

_-Edward por favor cálmate- repetían _

_-DIME LA VERDAD!!!-grito mientras todo el hospital se arremolinaba a su alrededor_

_-La entregamos para adopción-respondió mi padre detrás de él-era lo mejor para ella-Edward giro y lo encaro y en menos de lo que me di cuenta lo había golpeado enviando al piso, Eleazar uno de los doctores de allí lo sostuvo, yo fui a donde mi padre sin entender muy bien las coas, me arrodille frente a el mientras su rostro se bañaba en sangre, mire a Edward para exigir una explicación y vi su rostro bañado en lagrimas_

_-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunte en un susurro_

_-ELLOS, ESTOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE SU P…… MADRE REGALARON A MI HIJA, A MI HIJA!!!!!!!!!!!!-en ese momento todo se quedo en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Edward….._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de aquello nada volvió a ser igual, mi hermana tuvo un ataque de histeria y tuvo que ser internada durante un mes en una casa de reposo mental, Edward había revolcado todo Forks buscando a la mujer a la que le habían entregado la bebe, mis padres enfrentaron demandas por parte de Edward al igual que sus padres, sin embargo nada de eso funciono la niña había sido sacada del Estado y nadie sabía en donde podría estar…

Los gritos me sacaron de mi ensoñación venían de la habitación de mi hermanita, me pare sin pensarlo y entre en dicha habitación, mi hermanita yacía en un rincón mientras se jalaba el cabello y gritaba

-EDWARD!!!!!!!EDWARD!!!!!!-no tenia camisa, Jake estaba en shock en la cama, mientras la veía gritar y llorar, su imagen me recordó el día en que Edward tuvo con dolor que decirle lo de la bebe, Rosalie reacciono mucho más rápido que nosotros, tomo su teléfono y salió al corredor, yo me dirigí donde mi hermanita mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos intentando por todos los medios evitar su dolor, ella solo sollozaba aun mas y gritaba el nombre de Edward mis padres estaban en la puerta mientras intentaban acercarse a ella

-NO ME TOQUEN MALDITA SEA NO ME TOQUEN, ALEJENSEN DE MI, ESTO ES SU CULPA LOS ODIO!!!!!!!!!!!LOS ODIO!!!!!!!!-grito mientras mi madre se tocaba el pecho y Charlie tragaba fuerte, esto pasaba cada vez que ella tenía un ataque de histeria, sus manos fueron a su pecho mientras cantaba

-Duérmete mi niña, duérmeteme ya, que si no la luna se enojara-yo solo la pude abrazar mas mientras mis mejillas se bañaban de lagrimas, pasaron diez minutos cuando un Edward barbudo y en precario estado entro en la habitación, ella lo sintió y comenzó a sollozar

-Edward, Edward-El la tomo en sus brazos y yo me aparte, la alzo y se sentó en la mecedora mientras tatareaba la nana que hace años había compuesto para ella, poco a poco ella se calmo, como las otras tantas veces. Esto era una escena repetida cada vez y siempre terminaba igual con Edward sonteniendola en su regazo y tarareando hasta que ella se tranquilizaba y quedaba dormida, Jacob se levanto y salió, todos los seguimos y fuimos a la sala

-Lo siento, creo que esto fue una mala idea, es obvio que ellos se siguen amando y que por más que ella quiera no puede luchar contra ello…

-Pero Jacob-lo interrumpió mama-quédate, con el tiempo ella te amara y…

-No Renne, entiéndelo de una vez , no repitas tus errores, deja de intentar manejar la vida de tu hija, ya la dañaste irremediablemente, deja de intentar manipularla…

-Pero… no te rindas Ja…

-Puedo luchar contra las sombras Renne mas no puedo hacerlo contra un eclipse(3)-se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, Renne suspiro y se sentó

-Yo….?que vamos a hacer?-pregunto

-Nada, por primera vez respeta sus decisiones ya que no lo hiciste antes, no le arruines mas la vida-le dije

-No me hables así, lo que hicimos fue lo mejor…

-Lo ¿mejor para quién?, ¿para ti o mejor para ustedes?, lo único que hicieron fue protegerse, te aterraba que te llamaran abuela o que sus amigas hablaran a sus espaldas, no lo hicieron por ellos, lo hicieron por ustedes...

Mama se quedo estática, jamás yo le había hablado así, siempre intente mantener al margen de la situación, era la primera vez que le decía lo que realmente pensaba, lo que sentía, pronto las lagrimas le bañaron el rostro

-Oh por Dios, Charlie mira lo que hicimos!!!-grito histéricamente, y por fin luego de tres años mama había visto la dimensión de sus acciones.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Esme y Carlisle, habían hablado con mis padres y ellos también se sentía culpables, a las dos horas Edward bajo, estaba cansado y exhausto, nos miro a todos y antes de que se fuera Renne hablo

-¿Qué paso?

-Ya esta calmada, se quedo dormida, cuando despierte avísenme y vendré a verla…

-No…

-No que Charlie, que me vas a prohibir ¿que venga a ver a mi mujer?, eso me vas a prohibir, piénsalo muy bien y mide tus palabras porque si no te juro que me la llevo y no la vuelves a ver, no me retes porque ya todos saben muy bien de lo que soy capaz o no te bastaron los cinco meses en prisión, yo no les tengo miedo y lo saben-todos se callaron

-Tu ¿mujer?-pregunto Alice

- Si Alice, Bella y yo hemos regresado y nada nos va a separar, quedo claro-todos asentimos, era lo mejor…

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

**EDWARD POV**

Diez de Septiembre, el día más triste de mi vida, hoy mi niña cumplía cuatro añitos, cuatro años en donde no la he visto, ni sus ojitos ni su sonrisa, cuatro años en donde me pregunto como será, si tendrá el cabello rizado o liso, si su pierna está bien, ya que la nacer hubieron complicaciones y su piernita izquierda estaba mal, si ya tendría todos su dientecitos, si sus ojos color marrón serian exactamente iguales a los de mi Bella….

Cuantas preguntas sin poder responder, me levante y tome el regalo que había comprado para ella, cada año en cada festividad compraba un regalo el cual guarda con recelo junto a los que Bella compraba para el día en que la pudiera tener en mis brazos, lo sabía algo en mi corazón tenia la fiel esperanza de que la encontraríamos.

No había tenido noticias de James, el investigador que Bella y yo habíamos contratado desde que ella había sido arrebatada de nuestros brazos, cada mes de manera casi febril había depositado el dinero para su investigación, sin embargo cada día recibía menos noticias, y a pesar de que me aferraba con fuerzas a las esperanzas no podía evitar flaquear, Bella creía que el ya no la buscaba pues hace dos años que ella me pidió que la dejáramos….

Ella ingreso a mi habitación junto con su regalo el cual ubicamos en la habitación de al lado, la misma habitación que Esme me había otorgado para ella, estaba decorada en colores crema, rosado, vainilla con osos, una cuna, ángeles y varios regalos envueltos esperando por ella

-Un año más Edward, un año más sin nuestra Renesmee…

Renesmee, ese era el nombre que le habíamos puesto era un conjunto entre el nombre de nuestras madres, ¡ja! Había sido como un regalo para ellas, queríamos que la aceptaran y la amaran, y a cambio la dejaron abandonada y sola…

Mas no me arrepentía por su nombre, era único y dulce como ella, las pocas horas que la tuve conmigo lo había comprobado, la más hermosa y dulce princesita, abrace a Bella y entonces mi teléfono vibro, lo saque y vi el nombre de James, la solté y camine a la venta

-Alo-dije

-Señor Edward seré breve, estamos más cerca de lo que jamás estuvimos, su hija está cada vez más cerca-mi corazón palpito, Bella únicamente me observaba en la distancia

-Esta ¿seguro?

-Si, su hija está en algún orfanato en Chicago………..

**ORFANATO MERLIN HOUSE**

**CHICAGO**

**NESSIE POV**

-FELIZ Cumpleaños A TIIIIIIIIII-terminaron las profesoras de cantar, yo las mire mi profesora Tania tenía el cabello con rayitos rojos como los del sol, mientras Zafrina tenía el cabello negro, también estaban Lauren y Jessica, quienes eran muy lindas y se burlaban de mi por mi aparatito, todos los días decían que mis papitos me habían abandonado por que estaba defectuosa, al principio no sabía que era eso y entonces se lo pregunto a la profesora Zafrina, ellas habían sido castigadas sin postre y Zafrina me había explicado que eso era mentira, que mis papis no habían hecho eso…

-Pide un deseo Nessie - pidio la profe Tania, cerré los ojos como ellas me enseñaron y lo pedí

-_Quiero que mis papis vengan por mi_-luego los abrí y sople la vela que estaba sobre le pie de manzana, que Kate la cocinera había hecho para mi, había sido un gran regalo pues casi nunca había el dinero para hacerlo, era mi favorito y por eso estaba muy contenta……..

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI SE PASAN POR AQUÍ DEJENME UN REVIEW ASI SEA PARA UN TOMATASO**

**ROMEO Y JULIETA, FRAGMENTO RELATADO POR: BENVOLIO**

**ROMEO Y JULIETA, FRAGMENTO RELATADO POR: ROMEO**

**FRASE DEL LIBRO ECLIPSE, MODIFICADA**

**PLEASE**

**GRACIAS**

**BESOS**


	3. ESPERANZA

_**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**_

_**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A: LIAH DRAGGA, NESSIE BLACK 10, SERENA SEXI LADY Y HADELQUI**_

_**ACLARACION: EMMET, ALICE Y BELLA SON HERMANOS E HIJOS DE RENNE Y CHARLIE**_

_**ROSALIE, JASPER Y EDWARD SON HERMANOS E HIJOS DE CARLISLE Y ESME**_

_**EN ESTA HISTORIA ABRA UNA SOBRE UNA SECTA RELIGIOSA CON IDEAS EXTRAÑAS NO QUIERO HERIR SUCEPTIBILIDADES ASIQ UE RECUERDEN TODO ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION, ¡NO ESTOY ATACANDO A NINGUNA RELIGION LAS RESPETO Y ME MANEJO AL MARGEN! AHORA CON TODO ACLARADO**_

_**¡A LEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**¿ESPERANZAS?**

**BELLA POV**

Edward se había alejado para responder su teléfono, se veía raro, tenía un brillo extraño, uno que no le veía desde hace cuatro años, se veía un poco alegre pero sobretodo ¿esperanzado?, lo mire mientras colgaba su teléfono y corría a mi lado, me tomo por los codos y me sentó en la mecedora que habíamos comprado para nuestra princesa

-Bella quiero que me escuche pero intenta estar calmada, ¿lo podrás hacer?

-Si-musite débilmente

-yo….ummmm…nunca despedí al investigador, James ha estado buscando a Renesmee durante estos cuatro años…-no lo podía creer, Edward me había mentido, me había hecho creer que de verdad lo había despedido, sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas de la ira, le solté las manos y me levante mientras caminaba en la habitación, ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?, ¿Por qué?, y entonces una parte de mi corazón sintió alegría….

Alegría de saber que el si tenía esperanzas, que él nos habían mantenido a flote a los tres, de que a pesar de mi debilidad y mi miedo el la siguió buscando, de que a pesar de que yo me había rendido él había continuado por mí, por el, por los tres, por esta pequeña familia que me había sido arrancada por las locas ideas religiosas de una secta…El había luchado por esto y eso me daba felicidad, porque era consciente de que nos amaba, a las dos, más que nada en su mundo.

Me gire y lo mire, el estaba expectante esperando mi respuesta

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pude decir, el suspiro aliviado y me estiro los brazos invitándome a ubicarme en ellos, estuvimos allí apenas unos minutos cuando relacione las cosas, Edward había permitido que James siguiera buscando a mi hija, el lo había llamado y luego Edward se había sentido en la necesidad de contarme lo de James, pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Era lógico que hubiera podido mantenerme al margen de ello si así lo hubiese querido, así que lo mire con gran asombro

-¿Por qué te llamo?-el suspiro audiblemente, me acomodo mucho mejor en su regazo

-Isabella…-esto era muy malo, solo cuando algo era realmente malo me llamaba por mi nombre completo- James tiene una pista aun más certera sobre el paradero de nuestra hija- esperen una pista más certera….una pista más certera…eso significa

-¿Qué…que quisiste decir con una pista más certera?-pregunte, sus ojos verdes que eran capaces de transportarme a un mundo paralelo en donde yo tenía a mi hija conmigo, me observaron llenos de amor y nuevamente de esa esperanza que todo su ser expresaba

-Esta en chicago, las pistas que James ha encontrado lo guían a chicago….

-Oh por Dios, OH POR DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!-comencé a saltar como una loca, mi hija, mi pequeñita estaba en Chicago, esto era increíble!!!!!!!!!!!, por fin, la tendría conmigo como debió ser desde el principio, sin embargo Edward seguía apacible, no sé porque pero intuía que me estaba perdiendo de un detalle importante

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunte quedándome estática y de pie frente a 'el

-Esta en algún orfanato de Chicago Bella, sabes ¿Cuántos orfanatos pueden haber en esa ciudad?-dijo suspirando y ubicando su cabeza entre sus manos mientras jalaba mechones de cabello, como si intentase arrancárselo completo, lo observe durante unos instantes y tome una decisión, si él había sido nuestro apoyo yo sería el suyo

-No importa cuántos orfanatos existan, no importan cuantos estados revisemos, debemos ir por ella y lo debemos hacer porque la amamos-me miro y vi determinación, la misma que demostró cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada, cuando el pastor de aquella iglesia quiso hacerme abortar y él se interpuso, la misma que utilizo para enfrentar a nuestros padres, la misma de la que me había enamorado………..

-Tenemos que hacerlo Bella tienes razón, no importa nada solo ella, hablare con Aro, desde hace algunos meses me estaba insistiendo por un intercambio a Chicago, creo que es el momento de hacerlo, iremos a buscarla-lo haríamos!!!!!! , iríamos a recuperar a mi bebe, a mi niña, la sonrisa de felicidad que en mucho tiempo no había estado en mi se instalo de nuevo, mientras un rubor rosa poblaba mis mejillas.-Te llamare cada semana y te diré como van las cosas-esperen acaba de decirme que me llamara, eso quiere decir que ¿yo no iré?...

**CHARLIE POV**

Hoy se cumplían cuatro años desde que tomamos la decisión de entregar a la pequeña niña, estábamos en la iglesia, el pastor quien dirigía al mismo tiempo el internado en el que nuestros hijos habían estudiado, hablaba sobre la confianza a nuestros hijos y la manera en que debían ser educados para que estos no ofendieran a Dios, como Isabella y Edward lo habían hecho…

Desde que todo esto empezó el siempre decía lo mismo, los utilizaba de ejemplo para amendentrar a los otros chicos, verlo solo lograba hacerme recordar todo el dolor de mi niña, ella siempre me decía que él era malo, que solo quería verla sufrir, que violaba a sus compañeras ¡ja!, Bella había sido capaz de mentir con tal de justificar sus acciones, de justificar sus relaciones sexuales con Edward; todos estábamos sentados al frente de él cuando de repente una chica llamada Katherine se levanto de su asiento

-YA NO PUEDO MAS, NO MAS!!!!-grito-ESE HOMBRE ME VIOLA DESDE QUE TENGO 12 AÑOS-y señalo al pastor quien estaba en shock

-POR DIOS NIÑA CALMATE Y DEJA DE DECIR BARBARIDADES-grito Carlisle, sin embargo y de manera asombrosa todas las niñas que estaban en la iglesia se levantaron y comenzaron a acusarlo, diciendo lo que les había hecho, incluida Rosalie, quien miro a su padre

-EL ME VIOLO CUANDO TENIA 13 AÑOS, EDWARD INTENTO DEFENDERME Y LO HUBIESE LOGRADO DE NO SER PORQUE EL LO ENCERRO EN EL SALON-Carlisle y todos nosotros nos quedamos en silencio, no podía ser cierto, Royce había sido capaz de algo así, pero si el siempre decía que debíamos ser buenos y no tocar a una mujer…. Que las mujeres eran la tentación, el boleto al infierno, que ellas no debían sentir placer en las relaciones sexuales, por eso siempre debían vestir con buzos y faldas intentando ocultar el pecado que su cuerpo representaba…mire a Alice quien estaba con su cabeza gacha

-A…Alice-murmure

-Nunca nos escuchabas, Bella te lo intento contar pero no la escuchaste….ella tuvo suerte ya que Edward jamás permitió que el se le acercara…por eso los odia porque ella era lo que el mas quería y lo único que nunca pudo tener…-tenia mucha ira, mucha rabia y de repente todo paso deprisa, todos los hombres allí ubicados se lanzaron hacia él, mientras lo golpeábamos con brutalidad, sin embargo llego Eleazar junto con hombres del cuerpo de policía y nos detuvieron…

**EDWARD POV **

-¿Qué?-grito Bella-¿Cómo QUE ME LLAMARAS? ¿TE ENLOQUECISTE? YO IRE, IREMOS JUNTOS Y FIN DE LA DISCUSION

-Por favor se razonable, estas terminando tus estudios, además estas enferma y…

-Y ¿Qué? EDWARD ES MI HIJA!!!

-Cálmate y escúchame, si te llevo las cosas serán más complicadas, entiendes que habrán muchos fracasos y no puedo lidiar con tus ataques de pánico y…y…el dolor.

Ella se calmo, tomo su nariz entre sus dedos y respiro

-Te juro que me comportare y no habrán ataques de histeria, lo juro, pero por favor no me alejes de esto, somos pareja Edward….esto es algo que tenemos que hacer juntos…es necesario que lo hagamos juntos…-tenia razón necesitábamos hacerlo juntos, al igual que con su embarazo debíamos estar juntos, suspire y asentí

-Bien creo que debemos empacar-ella solo salto a mis brazos mientras llenaba mi cara de besos

-Gracias!!!, gracias!!!-repetía sin cesar, luego de tranquilizarnos tome mi teléfono y llame a mi jefe Aro Vulturi, el mejor arquitecto del mundo y mi mentor, el me autorizo la transferencia y me dijo que comenzaría a trabajar en un mes, eso era perfecto, pues en un mes lograría que Bella y yo nos instaláramos y comenzáramos la búsqueda de mi hija….

**ESME POV**

Luego de que todo se descubriera, de que Royce fuera golpeado brutalmente por los hombres que se encontraban en la iglesia, de que Eleazar lo hubiese sacado vivo, que fuéramos transportados a la comisaria y de que llegara el FBI, si como lo escuchan el FBI, de que todas las niñas instalaran denuncias contra él, y de que todos los padres les suplicáramos perdón a nuestras hijas, eran las 10 de la noche, toda esta pesadilla había empezado desde la una de la tarde y parecía que no quería llegar a su fin….

Rosalie me lo había contado todo, y yo simplemente no podía creerlo, durante cuatro años me había odiado por lo que le había hecho a mi hijo, y ahora a ese dolor se le sumaba el que le había causado a mi hija, saber que Edward siempre intento hacernos entrar en razón, mostrarnos lo que el pastor era capaz de hacer, y yo siempre lo acuse de mentiroso….soy una mala madre, una mala abuela, una mala mujer…

Por fin decidieron dejarnos partir, Charlie, Renne y los chicos decidieron ir a mi casa, el camino fue en silencio, mientras yo lo analizaba todo…había permitido que estas ideas de un hombre loco ingresaran en mi familia, había cambiado lo que había sido por años por que un hombre me lo había dicho, había ingresado a mis hijos a un horrible internado "por qué era lo mejor para ellos", me había flaqueado durante años por sentir placer al tener relaciones con mi esposo, había regalado a mi nieta "porque es el símbolo del pecado"… si definitivamente yo era una mala mujer.

Llegamos a casa y descendimos, mientras Emmet abrazaba a mi hija dándole valor, fuerza y amor, al igual que mi hijo lo hacía con la pequeña Alice, todo estaba a oscuras y eso era extraño pensé que Edward e Isabella estarían esperándonos como desde hace cuatro años para acusarnos y gritarnos por lo de la niña, pero así no fue, subí seguida de la familia y abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi nieta, toda sus cosas estaban guardadas en cajas y selladas, Salí de allí y fui a la de mi hijo la abrí y allí estaban los dos, desnudos en la cama, con una sabana que apenas y si los cubría, Isabella descansaba en el pecho de mi hijo, con una paz que desde aquel día no le veía, una de sus piernas estaba sobre la sabana recostada en las de Edward mientras el tenia sus manos sobre su espalda como si intentara acercarla más, sus rostro mostraba amor y…?esperanza?...

Nos retiramos sin hacer escándalo, como en otro momento lo habríamos hecho, les di a cada uno una habitación y junto a mi esposo fuimos a mi recamara, nos recostamos y para ser totalmente sincera a pesar del dolor y del cansancio no pude dormir…

Seis de la mañana….el solo comenzó a mostrarse mientras sentía a Carlisle observarme, como lo había estado haciendo desde que nos acostamos, dejamos de intentarlo y nos levantamos, en la cocina estaban Charlie y Renne, acompañados de los chicos excepto Edward e Isabella, prepare un poco de café, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre sus planes para las universidades y esas cosas, era evidente que intentábamos evitar el tema de lo ocurrido ayer.

A las siete de la mañana, los chicos descendieron, entraron sin mirarnos, mientras se sonreían como los enamorados que eran

-Buenos días Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie-saludaron al unisonó, para luego mirarse y reír, los chicos también rieron con ellos, se acercaron a la nevera sin siquiera mirarnos y sacaron jugo de naranja y fruta, Bella preparo unos panqueques y Edward pico la fruta, hablaron con los chicos, luego de unos minutos Rosalie suspiro haciendo que Bella y Edward la miraran

-Ya todos lo supieron, ayer en la iglesia todas confesamos lo que nos hizo y el fue llevado a la delegación, el FBI vino, interpusimos las demandas y los procesos o mejor dicho el proceso empezara en algunos meses…-los chicos la observaban con asombro, Bella se acerco y la abrazo, al igual que a su hermana

-Me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes, sabía que algún día lo harían, que tarde o temprano lo enfrentarían…-Edward también las abrazo

-Lo siento, se que debí protegerlas y no permitirlo….

-No digas tonterías Edward, lo intentaste y de no ser por ti quien sabe cuántas veces más nos hubiera…

-No lo digas Alice, eso es pasado, ahora ustedes deben seguir adelante-intervino Jasper ella le sonrió, mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos

-Chicos, sabemos que digamos lo que digamos o hagamos lo que hagamos no nos podrán perdonar, pero…-intento Carlisle

-Tu cállate-dijo Edward-no necesitamos de tus estúpidas disculpas, con eso no arreglas nada, por que mejor no vas y le sigues besando los pies a tu "pastor que siempre tiene la razón"

-Por favor Edward-intervino Bella-no mas, por favor-era la primera vez que Bella intervenía a nuestro favor, tomo su mano y la apretó el suspiro y asintió

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar-fue todo lo que dijo, era la primera vez que él se disculpaba por sus actitudes.

-Tenemos algo que decirles-comenzó Bella, tomo aire y mirándonos nos dijo- Edward y yo nos iremos mañana a Chicago, Edward fue transferido a la sucursal de allí…

Mi hijo se iba, luego de todos estos años el se iba, no había nada para poder detenerlo, se iría aunque le suplicáramos que no lo hiciera…

-Ya lo saben no es ¿verdad?-pregunto mi esposo-saben que ella esta en algún orfanato en aquella ciudad-no lograba entenderlo, ¿quien era ella?, Bella y Edward estaban sorprendidos

-No lo dijimos, porque decirlo significaría que la recuperarían y el pastor, ese maldito….el dijo que ella era el símbolo del pecado de la perversión…y le creímos, lo sentimos-dijo Charlie-no sabemos el orfanato pero sabemos que esta allí…-no termino de hablar cuando Bella lo había golpeado, lo había cacheteado, y luego a mi esposo

-Son las ratas más grandes que algún día conocí, los quiero lejos, de mi, de mi hija, de mi pareja y de MI FAMILIA!!-salió de la cocina seguida de René y las chicas, yo no me podía mover, Carlisle me había jurado que no conocía su paradero y ahora parecía ser que todo lo que algunas vez había dicho era mentira…habían visto a los chicos sufrir y aun así no se los pudieron decir…

Estábamos sentados en la sala, luego de que Bella se calmara y dejara de gritarnos, estaba sentada al lado de Edward, estábamos en silencio, Carlisle y Charlie se habían disculpado mucho, sin embargo esto no reparaba el daño hecho

-Chicos, hay algo que deben saber-Edward y Bella observaron a Charlie-la niña no esta con el nombre de Renesmee, no sabemos con qué nombre fue dejada en el orfanato-Bella suspiro, Edward la tomo con más fuerza.

-Nos iremos en la mañana, el investigador que contratamos nos esperara e iniciaremos su búsqueda

-¿Que pasara con tus estudios Isabella?-pregunto Renne

-Los continuare luego de encontrarla, solo me falta un semestre y me graduare de psicóloga, iremos a Chicago y no regresaremos hasta encontrarla…

**CHICAGO**

**MERLIN HOUSE**

**TANIA POV**

Nessie, ese era el nombre de esta pequeñita que se encontraba entre mis brazos, o mejor dicho el nombre que le habíamos asignado, había sido traída por una mujer bastante haraposa que venía de lejos, la dejo y nos dio una gran cantidad de dinero por tenerla con nosotras, no respondió nuestras preguntas pero algo dentro de mi me decía, que este angelito había sido arrebatado de los brazos de alguien, sin embargo la niña necesitaba un hogar y nosotros el dinero.

Su piernita cada día, le dolía más y hacia que se levantara a altas horas de la noche, siempre venia a mi cama mientras yo intentaba calentarla, ya que esto hacia el dolor menos agudo.

Algo en mi interior me gritaba que la tendría poco tiempo, y es que ella era sin duda la niña que mas amaba en el mundo, y por ello la quería ver feliz y sabia muy en el fondo que su felicidad estaba cerca o por lo menos eso esperaba, que sus padres vinieran a buscarla y llevarla con ellos……**.**

**DIOS CASI NO ACABO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME REGALEN UN REVIEW**


	4. BUSCANDO A LA PRINCESA

PERSONAJES DE ESTEPHANIE MEYER

**BUSCANDO A LA PRINCESA**

**EDWARD POV**

11 de Septiembre, estábamos en el aeropuerto de Port Angels, nuestro avión salía en menos de veinte minutos, nuestros padres habían querido acompañarnos, al principio Bella se negó, pero luego de mucha insistencia acepto.

James había quedado de recogernos en el aeropuerto, Aro mi jefe había dispuesto de todo en tiempo record y ya tenía mi traslado, los primeros días estaríamos en un hotel, mientras buscábamos un apartamento…los veinte minutos pasaron lentos, mientras el reloj marcaba cada segundo como si fueran años y de pronto ya estaba en Chicago, esto era como un film, en un momento me despedía de mi "familia" y al siguiente ya estaba en la ciudad en la que posiblemente mi hija estaba aguardando…

-Señor Cullen

-James, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunte

-Muy bien gracias, señora Cullen- dirigió su vista a Bella, quise corregirlo, pero Bella se me adelanto

-James, un placer volverte a ver-parecía ser que a Bella no le molestaba ser llamada señora Cullen, genial esto es un dato para no olvidar, caminamos por el aeropuerto hasta que por fin pudimos ver el cielo de Chicago: oscuro, como presagiando una gran tormenta, James tenía el auto estacionado afuera, adentro se encontraba una chica pelirroja, con un cabello rizado, y una piel blanca, ella al verme sonrió, subimos al auto

-Señor y señora Cullen les presento a Victoria mi compañera-pronuncio James

-Un gusto-respondimos al unisonó, Bella y yo habíamos desarrollado este tipo de capacidad en el trascurso de los años, llegamos al hotel y luego de registramos subimos a nuestra recamara, James nos esperaría en el restaurante mientras nos encargábamos de dejar nuestro equipaje en la habitación, luego de algunos minutos al igual que en todo el día ya estaba sentado frente al investigador, esperando…siempre esperando

-Los rastros indican que la Señora Coope, tomo varios aviones en el transcurso de aquella semana, luego de hacer varios contactos en los aeropuertos logre determinar su ruta, debo decirles que fue una mujer inteligente y muy habilidosa o tal vez la guiaron muy bien, se movió de extremo a extremo del país incluso luego de que la niña fuera dejada en el orfanato…

-¿Cómo se movió?-pregunto bastante curiosa Bella

-Estuvo en Idaho, New México, Dakota del Norte, Minnesota, Indiana, Ohio luego estuvo en Chicago y de aquí partió a Montana, luego visito algunos familiares en Tennessee y luego paso la frontera a México, actualmente está en México Distrito Capital, es lo último que sabemos-conto Victoria, Dios esta mujer de verdad que estaba loca…una pregunta me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza ¿Cómo podía estar seguro James que mi princesa estaba aquí?

-Sé lo que piensas Edward-interrumpo James mis pensamientos-estoy seguro de que esta acá por que este caso lo he tenido durante cuatro años y lo he trabajado con toda la dedicación que poseo…los admiro-dijo pasando su mirada entre nosotros-fueron fuertes desde el principio y por ello también los envidio ya que habemos personas que no tenemos el carácter para enfrentarnos por lo que amamos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Bella

-Cuando yo tenía 16 mi novia quedo embarazada, me aterre, yo…yo no podía ser padre entonces tome el camino más sencillo-suspiro y Victoria tomo su mano-ella murió durante el aborto…desde ese día algo en mi murió, yo puedo comprender lo que siente y lo entiendo por ese motivo Renesmee es mi prioridad, necesito encontrarla, así tal vez la culpa sea más llevadera

Estaba sorprendido un hombre como James acarreando tanto dolor, era increíble, yo por lo menos sabía que mi princesita estaba viva, en algún lugar y tenía a Bella junto a mí, apoyándome, siendo mi ancla, sin ellas creo que hace mucho hubiera acabado con mi vida…

-Bien, dejando a un lado mi vida personal, hablaremos de los mas importante: Renesmee-suspiro-luego de haberle seguido la pista a la señora Coope descubrimos que dejo el estado de Chicago sin la niña, durante varios meses nos dedicamos a buscarla y por fin pudimos establecer que ella está aquí, la dificultad radica en saber en donde, según nuestros reportes tenemos 250 orfanatos en Chicago-¡250! Dios ¿como sabríamos en que orfanato?, ¿Cómo la localizaríamos? Y lo más importante ¿y si ya era muy tarde?, ¿si la habíamos perdido?...no, no debía pensar lo ultimo debía ser fuerte por los tres….

**TANIA POV**

Lunes, las niñas vendrían a primera hora a su clase de manualidades, les encantaba. Algunas eran más habilidosas que otras, sin embargo para mí todo era obras de arte. Llegue al salón y todas estaban corriendo y gritando, bueno la mayoría exceptuando a Nessie quien estaba sentada mirando con añoranza como las demás corrían de lado a lado

-Niñas- llame- por favor siéntense-como las buenas niñas que son no me obedecieron –niñas siéntense-nada, bien abra que tomar medidas extremas-la que no se siente no tendrá postre!!!!!!!!!!!-y Wuala todas sentadas-bien hoy pintaremos nuestro más grande sueño lo que sea y pueden empezar ya-inmediatamente todas tomaron sus colores y las mas grandecitas sus pinceles y empezaron a trabajar yo me paseaba entre ellas para ver sus trabajos, algunas dibujaban grandes mansiones y muchas pequeñas dibujaban círculos y rayas sin sentido, el tiempo pasaba y por fin me detuvo en la de Nessie, con sus colores y de manera sorprendente había dibujado lo que parecía ser un chico de cabello color bronce y una chica delgadita de cabello y ojos marrón, el chico la sostenía de una mano y en la otra la tenía en un pequeño muñequito (mal trazado) que decía "yo", mientras el chico con unos hermosos ojos verdes la observaba

-Guauuuu, que lindo dibujo Nessie-ella solo asintió-¿Quiénes son?

-Mis papis-respondió, pensaba decirle que eran muy guapos, cuando Lauren se levanto y con la pintura de la mesa de Kelly arruino el dibujo

-TUS PA…PAPAS…NO TE QUELEN POR DEFECTUOLOSA!!!!!!!!!!-Renesmee se puso a llorar

-Lauren estas castigada, ahora todas a sus habitaciones-con mucho cuidado me agache y levante a Renesmee mientras la consolaba y ella lloraba en mi hombro

-¿Es veldad, cielto?, ellos me dejalon pol defectuolosa-dijo con sus ojitos bañados en lagrimas

-No amor, no es verdad, yo se que algo les tuvo que obligar a dejarte aquí-susurre en su cabello mientras le rogaba a Dios que mis palabras fueran ciertas, ella siguió llorando cuando Carmen entro en el salón, me miro y comprendió lo que sucedía

-Tania por qué no van tu y Nessie a la plaza del pueblo y traen manzanas

-SI MANZLANAS-grito emocionada Nessie, ambas le sonreímos con amor, y la saque de la casa, luego de varios minutos en la plaza y de que Nessie escogiera varios osos que le gustaría tener entro en la tienda con Kate quien la había acompañado, yo me quede afuera y entonces alguien tropezó conmigo

-Bella!!!!!!!!!!!-grito una hermosa voz melodiosa-Bella estas bien-y el chico llego hasta la chica de cabello caoba que había caído sobre el pavimento, la levanto y pude observar en ella unos hermosos pozos color chocolate

-LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD NO SABES CUANTO LO SIENTO!!!!-repetía

-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?

-Si…?y tú?

-También- respondí

-No sabes cuánto lo siento-dio el chico, el cual se giro y me permitió observar esos maravillosos ojos verdes, eran como esmeraldas que te trasmitían tranquilidad, tenía el cabello de color cobre y desordenado, ese tipo de cabello solo lo había visto en Renesmee…?sería posible,? que …que fueran sus padres?, te enloqueciste Tania, son muy jóvenes, como de tu edad, no pueden ser los padres de Renesmee, para que así fuera ella debió tenerla entre los diecisiete y dieciocho, es imposible, no se ven como la clase de chicos locos que no se cuidan-oye estas bien-pregunto el chico, me espabile

-Ehhh, si ummm si tranquilo-la chica morena me miraba con rabia

-Edward ya nos podemos ir-dijo con un tono natural que sin embargo me permitió notar los celos que tras el tono se escondía, no la podía culpar si ese hombre me perteneciera lo mantendría atrapado y amarrado en mi alcoba para mi disfrute personal……….Dios Tania ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno un placer…

-Tania-respondí

-Un placer Tania, tal vez nos veamos en un futuro adiós-se despidió el chico

-Adiós-secundo la morena aun con resentimiento, y luego se fueron, cuando voltearon en la esquina, Nessie salió de la tienda de osos con varios dulces seguida de Kate quien nos había acompañado

-Tierra llamando a Tania-dijo divertida

-Lo siento

-¿Qué te paslo?

-Paso Nessie, nada, nada no te preocupes, vámonos ya

Y aun con muchas dudas en mi cabeza emprendimos camino a casa….

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de nuestra reunión con James, Bella y yo decidimos ir al que sería nuestro apartamento, nuestro hogar…luego de haber caminado minutos, Bella vio algo y salió corriendo

-BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-la seguí y vi como tropezaba con una chica de cabello rubio con mechones como fresas- Bella!!!!!!!!!!!-volví a gritar al verla en el suelo- Bella estas bien-llegue hasta ella y sentí algo realmente extraño era como una energía que me jalaba al interior de la tienda, era como si yo fuera una marioneta y tiraran de mis cuerdas para caminar hacia allí

-LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD NO SABES CUANTO LO SIENTO!!!!-repetía Bella, yo solo podía observar la tienda intentado ver algo a través de los vidrios

-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?-pregunto la chica

-Si…?y tú?-pregunto mi novia

-También- respondía la chica

-No sabes cuánto lo siento-dije por primera vez, repare en ella tenía unos ojos miel lindos, sin embargo no tan hermosos como los de mi Bella ella me miraba con abierto interés, como si le recordara a alguien o me familiarizara con alguien-oye ¿estás bien?-pregunte

-Ehhh, si ummm si tranquilo-respondió

-Edward ya nos podemos ir-dijo Bella intentando disimular su rabia hacia la chica

-Bueno un placer…-espere a su nombre

-Tania-respondió

-Un placer Tania, tal vez nos veamos en un futuro, adiós-me despedí

-Adiós-secundo Bella, caminamos con Bella tomándome con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras sentía como la cuerda seguía jalándome hacia la tienda, no era a la chica de la puerta era dentro de la tienda……… que raro…………..

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA…HE ESTADO TAN OCUPADA…MI PAIS ESTA PATAS ARRIBA**

**LA SENTENCIA DE LA CORTE ES IMPORTANTE MAS PARA LOS QUE ESTUDIAMOS DERECHO**

**DIOS LO LAMENTO**

**LAS ADORO Y SI LES GUSTO UN MENSAJITO ASI SEA PARA DECIR HOLA**

**PASENSE POR MI PAGINA**

**buscando la otra mitad de mi corazon (todo junto)punto jimdo punto com link en mi perfil**

**HAY ENCONTRARAN AVANCESDE TODAS LA HISTORIAS E IMAGINES**

**LAS INVITO A LEER "YELLOW" UNA HISTORIA D EMI AUTORIA BASADA EN LA CANCION DE LA MEJOR BANDA DEL MUNDO COLPLAY(SOLO POR COMENTAR ALGUIEN TIENE BOLETA…(NATALY SACUDE LA BOLETA DISTRIDAMENTE))**

**UN BESO**

**Y NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES CON EL CAP DE DESEOS DE UN AMOR (SI NADA ME LO IMPIDE)**


	5. APARTAMENTO

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**NUEVO APARTAMENTO**

**BELLA POV**

Maldita mocosa de perfecto y torneado cuerpo, de grandes senos y hermosos ojos azules, que cree que me puede quitar a mi hombre, bfff ni que lo sueñe no me he enfrentado a casi medio mundo para que una tipa de quinta arrebate a mi Edward de mi lado, y el aludido seguía mirando hacia atrás

-Si tanto quieres ¿Por qué no regresas por ella?-pregunte con acidez y rabia

-Ehhh-pregunto desconcertado-¿de qué me hablas?

-No soy estúpida Edward, se que la chica rubia con mechones rojizos te llamo la atención

-No sé de qué me hablas-afirmo y yo bufe-Mira Isabella-oh Dios me acaba de llamar por mi nombre completo-no estaba mirando a nadie así que no me vengas con tus celos enfermizos, simplemente miro para atrás porque…ummm-se paso la mano por el cabello desordenándolo aun mas-olvídalo-y bufo, entendí que Edward no miraba a la chica sin embargo si había algo atrás que le había llamado la atención la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Caminamos en silencio unos diez minutos más, sabía que Edward no estaba molesto, pero si parecía preocupado, yo no deseaba que siguiera así, por lo que me decidí

-Perdón, sabes que no soporto ver que otras mujeres intenten coquetear contigo-musite, el me miro con los ojos abiertos, se sorprendió de mi declaración dado que estaba en otro mundo

-Lo sé, pero realmente debes bajarle un poco a eso, llevo contigo desde mis catorce años y somos novios de verdad, verdad desde los quince, solo he tenido ojos para ti y solo vivo y respiro por ti y por Rennesmme así que por favor deja de desconfiar de mi-suspiro, no lo negare soy una celosa compulsiva, siempre me he sentido menos que todo el mundo, acepto que no soy una mujer bella, ni hermosa, simplemente soy la persona más normal y simple del mundo, mientras Edward es un dios heleno, ¿Cómo pueden juzgarme por proteger a ese maravilloso hombre? , con sus hermosos ojos verdes y esos labios, Dios…

Llegamos a un edificio maravilloso, imponente, magnifico, era de doce pisos, toda la zona era residencial, pero en muchas partes había grandes lugares llenos de vegetación y maravillosas zonas verdes.

La recepción era increíble, blanca y de color amarillo, con sillones de color crudo y detrás grandes obras de Picasso, sabía que este edificio era un diseño en su totalidad de Edward y la decoración interna producto de Elizabeth una de sus compañeras.

El vigilante me miro, vi en sus ojos la determinación de sacarme de allí, y no podía culparlo iba con un jean desgastado, unas converse sucias y un buzo de color verde, además de mi pelo recogido en una simple coleta, se dirigió directo a mí y luego reparo en Edward, lo miro como si fuera un gusano sucio posándose en un piso especialmente pulcro

-Les pido por favor abandonen el edificio, esto es un lugar residencial-Edward lo miro extrañado, el hombre al percatarse de que no pensábamos movernos me tomo por el brazo jalándome hacia el exterior, el rostro de Edward se puso rojo, tenía mucha rabia, tomo al hombre del brazo y lo empujo

-NUNCA TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI MUJER DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito, lo siguiente que supe era que los dos estábamos en una patrulla rumbo a la estación de policía, a Edward lo recluyeron en una celda y yo estaba sentada en la "sala" si es que se le puede llamar así, habían pasado cuatro horas cuando Aro Vulturi atravesó esa puerta, con su andar imponente y su esencia que destilaba poder, gloria…

-Hola Isabella-me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente

-Hola Aro-respondí, este hombre me inspiraba ternura y confianza, lo estimaba mucho, gracias a él Edward era la persona que yo tenía enfrente, lo había ayudado a salir adelante, había mostrado al mundo el talento que poseía, lo había convertido en uno de los arquitectos más respetados y solicitados primero de Washington y después de Estados Unidos, y aun le faltaba mucho mas, Edward era solo un niño jugando a ser arquitecto y ya había logrado todo esto, no quería saber cómo sería en unos pocos años mas-Solo dime Bella

-Bueno Bella, cuéntame ¿Qué paso?-le relate todos los hechos, al igual que Edward se enojo dado que aparte de ser el dueño de la constructora era el dueño de las zonas residenciales que se iban construyendo…-Lo siento mucho Bella, te juro que me encargare del asunto, primero sacare a Edward y luego los tres iremos a su departamento, pero antes hablaremos con la persona responsable de esto-yo solo asentí, veinte minutos después Edward salía con su andar desgarbado y seguido de uno de los agentes, al posarse su mirada en mi no pudo evitar sonreír, Aro lo estrecho y luego nos condujo hacia afuera

-Edward lamento mucho lo que ha pasado

-No te preocupes Aro, la verdad yo también lo lamento, pero espero me comprendas si tocan a lo que más amo…

-No tienes reparo en defenderlo como un León-recito mientras nos sonreía, en verdad este hombre me agradaba y hasta cierto punto era capaz de considerarlo parte de mi familia…

Llegamos al edificio, nos bajamos y Aro entro primero que nosotros, el vigilante lo miro sorprendido, y luego reparo en nosotros regalándonos una mirada iracunda

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes…?-no pudo terminar su pregunta

-Estas personas-Aro miro su nombre en su uniforme-Laurent, son dueños del penhouse del último piso, es decir los dos últimos pisos, ella es la señora Bella y el 'el arquitecto y diseñador de este y de otros de los edificios más importantes de mi constructora.

Juro que ese señor en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, nos miro y luego volvió su miraba hacia Aro, no sabía que decir, su cabeza se movía con gran velocidad, iba de mi a Aro y luego de vuelta

-Yo….ummm…yo no lo sabía, lo siento mucho señora-el hombre me miraba con gran pena y preocupación

-No se preocupe-respondí

-Bueno aclarado el asunto es obvio que usted puede recoger sus cosas y retirarse de mi propiedad- el hombre se puso blanco, era como ver un fantasma

-Aro eso no es necesario-intervino Edward-no es para tanto

-Gracias, señor, muchas gracias-repetía el vigilante quien casi se le postraba a los pies a Edward, este le sonrió y se dirigió a Aro-Gracias por todo, ¿quieres pasar?

-Eh…no, no gracias Edward pero realmente me gustaría sino es mucho pedir que nos acompañaran a cenar a Sulpicia y a mí en una cena en mi casa, esta noche, les parece?

-Seria un placer-conteste, el asintió

-Bien en ese caso nos veremos esta noche-me tomo por los brazos y planto dos besos, uno en cada cachete, luego tomo a Edward y le apretó la mano para luego jalarlo en un abrazo con un aire paternal, de orgullo.

Aro y su esposa Sulpicia tenían dos hijos Jane y Alec, los adoraban sin embargo había sido Edward el único capaz de mover sus corazones de convertirlos en un par de padres en todo el sentido de la palabra, y aunque uno esperaría que por ello los chicos lo detestaran era todo lo contrario lo adoraban como un hermano y ese había logrado unirlos aun mas como familia…

Por fin y luego de tantos obstáculos conocí mi nuevo hogar, los colores eran cálidos y otoñales, los muebles eran como en metal y aun lado estaba un gran piano de cola, perfecto (foto en mi perfil), subimos al segundo piso, todo estaba decorado siguiendo un patrón, las pinturas eran originales y frescas, el estudio estaba al lado derecho y tenía todos los implementos que Edward iba a necesitar en sus proyectos, las paredes tenían los planos y resultados de muchos de sus proyectos y en la mesa había una foto nuestra, en una tarde hace muchos años, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un hermoso marco vacio

-Edward ¿y este marco?-pregunte, mientras lo levantaba y podía apreciar los hermosos gravados de la madera

-Es para cuando mi corazón vuelve a mi-dijo, y lo mire sin entender-está al lado izquierdo porque nuestros corazones laten y se encuentran en ese lugar, y el mío está roto, le falta una parte muy importante-lo mire con gran tristeza, pues de cierta manera jamás me había preocupado por lo que él sentía, siempre me preocupe por mi dolor, por lo que a mí me afectaba-este marco tendrá la foto de mi hija, de mi princesa, de mi Renesmee-las lagrimas salían de mis ojos mientras veía como sus ojos mostraban añoranza observando el marco, lo amaba y lo amaba porque este hombre era capaz de entregar su corazón sin mirar consecuencias, porque era capaz de amar sin barreras y capaz de luchar por lo que ama aunque su vida se vaya en ello.

-Bueno, dejemos esto donde estaba-tomo el marco y lo puso en el lugar en que anteriormente estaba, me tomo de la mano-terminemos de ver nuestro hogar-señalo una puerta al final del pasillo, al abrirlo pude ver un gran estudio, lleno de libros y Cd, cada uno de mi autor y cantante favorito, mis libros de psicología todo muy bien ubicado

-¿Qué…que es…que es esto?-pregunto casi sin aire, mientras observaba ese gran lugar

-Este es tu lugar amor-y me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita, sin pensarlo ni razonarlo me mande a sus brazos y lo bese…

**TANIA POV**

La pareja desapareció, no pude evitar soñar, siempre lo hacía, cuando seria que en mi vida yo encontrara el verdadero amor, luego de algunos minutos llegamos al orfanato, Nessie camino o mejor dicho cojeo hasta la cocina, entro y nos regalo a todas una inmensa sonrisa llena de felicidad, o de toda la felicidad que pudiera mostrar

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto Carmen, mirándome a los ojos, ella era como mi mama, habíamos estado juntas desde mis cinco años, me había cuidado y educado y era lo que era gracias a ella, por eso era tan fácil para ella leerme y saber que tenía algo rondando por mi cabeza, suspire no tenía sentido ocultarle nada

-Hoy nos tropezamos con una pareja, Nessie estaba en la tienda, te lo juro Carmen, lo sentí…

-¿Te enamoraste?-pregunto

-No, no, sentí que ellos eran los padres de Nessie…-mama me miro como si estuviera loca

-Tania

-Lo sé, lo sé, si los hubieras visto me darás la razón, es una locura pero te lo juro, la chica tiene los mismos ojos de la niña y las manitos son idénticas, lo sé porque se cayó-le dije ante la cara que me coloco- y bueno el chico es la versión masculina de Nessie tiene su cabello del mismo color y sus facciones, ¿dime cuantas personas tienen ese color de cabello?-le pregunte, mama lo pensó por un momento

-Bueno y ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Preguntarles si habían dado en adopción a una niña hace cuatro años?-le dije a lo que ella solo suspiro-lo único que te puedo decir con seguridad, es que estaban muy tristes sus ojos lo mostraban…

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de una maravillosa tarde en donde pude demostrarle a mi Bella lo mucho que la amaba, ahora estaba aquí en el hotel, terminando de alistarme para visitar a Aro y Sulpicia, nuestras cosas serian trasladas mañana a nuestra nueva casa, se preguntaran por que tan pronto, la razón yo había adquirido uno de los apartamentos en construcción específicamente en Seattle mientras Alec lo había hecho aquí en Chicago, luego de que Aro le contara de mi llamada él me llamo al día siguiente y me propuso los intercambiáramos, total tenían prácticamente el mismo costo y el realmente no utilizaría el de chicago, así que le pague el excedente y lo adquirí, contrate una empresa que en una tarde transporto los libros y cosas de Bella y mías a Chicago, esto gracias a Alice y Rosalie quienes mientras mis padres y nosotros discutíamos empacaron las cosas en cajas y maletas, Dios les hare una altar a esas mujeres; termine con los zapatos y observe la corbata…odiaba este elemento, ¿Por qué los hombres teníamos que utilizarlo?, ¿Quién había sido el genio que las creo?, por favor noten mi sarcasmo, en ese momento una diosa apareció por la puerta, llevaba un traje corto de color marrón, strapple, se veía simplemente adorable en el, al mirar mi enredo con la corbata se acerco y en menos de un minuto ya la tenía bien atada como correspondía, le sonreí y le di un casto beso

-Vamos-pregunte dándole mí brazo

-Sera un placer-respondió, le coloque su abrigo y bajamos juntos

-Señores ¿tardaran mucho?-pregunto el recepcionista, Bella sonrió le causaba gracias el hecho de que el hombre se desviviera en buenos tratos con nosotros, yo simplemente lo mire y le dije

-Tal vez, de cualquier manera que tengas una buena noche- y salimos de allí, subimos en un taxi, mientras mi mente pensaba en que tenía que comprar un auto, una mujer tan maravillosa como Bella no podía ir en taxi y mi princesita mucho menos…sonreí ante la imagen de una hermosa niña con mi cabellos durmiendo en una sillita en la parte trasera de un auto mientras yo iba por las calles De Chicago…

La noche fue memorable, Aro y Sulpicia nos trataron como a hijos, eso sin contar a Jane y Alec a los cuales les faltaba erguir un altar en honor a Bella, el sol salió majestuoso imponiéndose en nuestra ventana…bese a Bella quien descansaba desnuda sobre nuestra cama, me levante y luego de arreglarme recibí la llamada de James

-Señor Edward, lo espero a usted y la señora Cullen a las once de la mañana en la cafetería frente a su hotel, no olvide que hoy visitaremos el primer orfanato

-Entiendo-respondi-allí nos vemos

Luego de que Bella se alistara y tomarnos un café en compañía de James y Victoria salimos rumbo al orfanato "Mi angelito feliz", la directora nos esperaba detrás de una mesa de madera antigua, al igual que todo el lugar, al vernos se levanto y nos tendió la mano

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo sonriente-mi nombre es Heidi-me miro lascivamente, la verdad era una mujer guapa como de unos 32 años, rubia y de un cuerpo maravilloso, sin embargo mi Bella la sobrepasaba-y díganme señores Cullen, ¿están seguros de querer adoptar?, es decir entiendo que no puedan tener hijos-esto lo menciono mientras miraba a Bella con lastima-pero…-mi novia estaba roja

-Mire señorita-le dijo con un tono frio-nosotros si podemos tener hijos-la cara de la directora era un espectáculo-la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque nos robaron a nuestra hija y la estamos buscando pensé que ya lo sabía-la mujer intento decir algo pero James se adelanto

-Ella ya lo sabía o me ¿equivoco?-acuso

-Ummmmm….lo siento, bien qué tal si vemos a los niños-nosotros asentimos y salimos detrás de ella, nos guio por lo lugares del orfanato, habían niños de todas las edades sin embargo no había ninguna que se pudiera parecer a nosotros, Bella estaba decepcionada, una niña de cinco años se acerco a nosotros, miro a Bella y sorprendiéndonos le abrazo la pierna

-Pos favos, me lleas contigo-en ese momento mi pedazo de corazón, el que quedaba se entristeció, ¿Cómo podía alguien ser capaz de dejar a un bebe así?, y entonces la realidad me golpeo no todos están en mi situación y no todos deseaban a estos bebes, y no todos los dejaban por gusto, algunos simplemente deseaban que fuesen felices, aun cuando no pudiera serlo a su lado, cuando volví en mi Bella la tenía en sus brazos

-Lo siento se que un día encontraras a unos papis pero nosotros no los somos, lo siento- repetía mientras lloraba y aferraba a la niña con más fuerza, luego de eso salimos y nos fuimos rumbo al hotel no hablamos ni siquiera mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas, luego estábamos en casa, acomodamos todo y la noche llego, llevábamos horas sin hablar, yo estaba en mi estudio dibujando mire el reloj y eran las diez de la noche, me levante y fui rumbo a mi habitación al entrar vi a Bella tendida en la cama sollozando en posición fetal, me acerque casi corriendo, me acosté a su lado y acaricie sus cabellos, ella se giro hacia mí y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, lloro por un tiempo y luego comenzó a hipar

-No…no me…hagas…irme…por favor-dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué?-pregunte asombrado

-Pr…prometí…que lo…manejaría…y si no…si no regresaría….pero no me puedo ir….-y volvió a llorar

-No te dejare ir-asegure contra sus cabellos, la aferre mas a mí y permití que las lagrimas descendieran de mis ojos, esto era parte de lo que tendríamos que pasar, el dolor luego de la decepción………..

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, NO SABEN TODO LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR, EN FIN LO SIENTO Y PRMETO OTRO CAP ESTA SEMANA**

**GRACIAS NESSIE SIN TI NO CREO QUE HUBIESE SALIDO**

**GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS UN BESO Y PROXIMO CAP "SINTIENDO" **

**Y PLEASE UN REVIEW**


	6. SINTIENDO

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME LEEN, PUES PARA MI ESO ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE, SEPAN QUE LAS LLEVO EN MI CORAZON Y LAS ADORO,**

**A GERI: CORAZON MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y YO SE QUE A MUCHAS LES ENCANTAN SIN DEJARME REVIEW Y CREEME POR ESO ES QUE LAS ESCRIBO**

**A VAMPIREPRINCESS: CORAZON ERES UN SOL, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y POR LEVANTARME EL ANIMO, ESPERO HAYAS IDO A MI PAGE Y MIRADO LOS VIDEOS DEL CONCIERTO SINO ESCRIBEME Y YO TE LOS ENVIO**

**A TAMMYNA: GRACIAS**

**Serenasexilady: ESPERO HAYAS RESIVIDO MI RESPUESTA Y GRACIAS**

**A ADREMIC: GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN TODAS MIS LOCURAS**

**NESSIE CORAZON ESTE ES EL CAP QUE TE PROMETI, ESPERO HABER CUMPLIDO TUS EXPECTATIVAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, Y GRACIAS POR AYUDARME ERES UN SOL…LAS QUIERE**

**NATALY**

**PD LEER NOTA FINAL**

**SINTIENDO**

**BELLA POV**

La mañana había llegado de nuevo, desperté acompañada por el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, llevábamos la ropa de ayer y encima nuestro una cobija, mire a todos lados como intentando acoplarme al lugar donde me encontraba, gire en mi cuerpo quedando nuevamente de frente al hombre que amaba, detalle todo de él, su frente, su nariz, sus hermosos labios, sus parpados y sus extremadamente largas y maravillosas pestañas, su mandíbula fuerte y suspire, en ese momento el recuerdo de cómo lo conocí nublo mi mente

_FLASH BACK-FORKS-JUNIO DE 1996_

_El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, yo vestía un bonito vestido azul que mi mami me había comprado para ir a la iglesia, mama decía que el pastor Royce era bueno y traía paz a nuestro pueblo, sin embargo a mi no me simpatizaba pues cuando estábamos a solas intentaba tocarme mis partecitas intimas y yo la verdad no se lo permitía, me alejaba y comenzaba a llorar aunque el decía que por eso Dios me iba a castigar, yo no quería que Dios me castigara, pero tampoco quería que él me tocara; estaba en el pasillo jugando cuando escuche a un niño hablar_

_-Papi ¿es correcto que un adulto intente tocar a un niño…en…haya abajo?-preguntaba, yo me acerque más para poder escuchar_

_-No Edward, jamás ningún adulto te debe tocar hay- le decía el hombre, al acercarme más pude ver que era grande, mas grande que papa y tenía el cabello amarillo, era muy chistoso, el señor le toco el hombro al chico y se fue, mire al niño, tenía el cabello de un color extraño parecía rojizo, se giro y al verme pude observar unos ojos color verde muy hermosos, y sentí que mi pancita se llenaba de cositas que volaban_

_-Hola soy Edward-dijo el chico a mi lado, mis mejillas se pusieron calientes_

_-Yo soy B…Be…Bella-tartamudee, el me sonrió y pude observar que le faltaba un diente, yo también sonreí y sentí muchas cositas en mi pancita_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Desde ese día mi vida había cambiado, le conté a Edward lo que el idiota de Royce hacia cuando estábamos a solas y él me prometió que me defendería y lo cumplió, siempre; jamás estuve a solas con él mientras fui una niña y cuando cumplí los doce años y el intento encerrarme en uno de los salones y abusar de mi Edward ingreso y le pego con una de las sillas, para luego sacarme de allí, Royce lo sanciono y creyó que al hacerlo podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo pero yo rompí una de la ventanas y así también tuvo que sancionarme, durante un tiempo no se me acerco, se desquitaba con mis compañeras mientras Edward hacia un esfuerzo por defenderlas, los demás chicos no lo sabían o tal vez se hacían los ciegos ante el hecho, hasta que violo a Rosalie y Alice, en ese momento las cosas dieron un giro y Emmet y Jasper al darse cuenta de las cosas ayudaron a Edward para evitarlo, a pesar de que muchas veces fracasaron…las cosas se complicaron aun mas cuando yo cumplí mis trece años, era una tentación para Royce, me deseaba e intentaba llegar a mí a como fuera lugar, por eso me decidí, no permitiría que él se quedara con eso, no, el no iba a hacer conmigo lo que a todas les había hecho, no, esto se lo iba a regalar a la persona a la que amaba así que cuando cumplí catorce años lleve a Edward a nuestro prado (un lugar que descubrimos juntos a los nueve años) y me entregue a él, no mentiré fue doloroso pero también maravilloso, uno de mis mejores recuerdos…Royce siguió persiguiéndome pero jamás llego a mí, al año y dos meses Edward y yo descubrimos mi embarazo y de ahí en adelante nuevamente todo cambio…para mal…

Suspire, de repente los parpados de Edward comenzaron a temblar y poco a poco se fueron abriendo, permitiendo ver los maravillosos ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras de sí, me sonrió y se acerco para plantarme un beso en la frente, el sabe que yo detesto los besos en la boca si aun no nos la hemos aseado, se levanto y medio adormilado llego al baño, y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Que diferente hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera escuchado a Edward cinco años atrás

_Flash Back Forks 2004_

_-Por Dios Isabella no seas terca- Edward me miraba molesto, parado frente a mí en mi habitación-por qué no entiendes no nos podemos quedar aquí, cuando todos se enteren va a ser imposible…_

_-Si te avergüenza ¿Por qué no te vas?-musite yo mientras las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, el se acerco a mí y me abrazo a pesar de que yo intentaba alejarlo_

_-Jamás me alejare de ustedes, las amo, y Jamás-tomo mi rostro a pesar de que yo intentaba evitarlo-JAMAS ME AVERGONZARE DE LO QUE AMO ¿ENTIENDES?-me pregunto yo solo pude asentir y esconder mi rostro en su pecho-entiéndeme si nos vamos las cosas estarán bien, estaremos juntos, cuidaremos del bebe y seremos una familia…_

_-Edward necesitamos de nuestros padres, no quiero separarme de ellos, no quiero que el bebe se quede solo, debemos quedarnos-musite entre su pecho, el solo suspiro y acepto mi petición…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mi culpa era un peso constante, los primeros meses después de que Renesmee fue arrebatada de nuestros brazos, las pesadillas fueron constantes y crueles, recreaba ese discusión y me maldecía por no haber escuchado a mi novio, Edward intentaba llegar a mi pero yo me alejaba sin embargo con el tiempo aprendi a cargar con la culpa y a esconder la manera en cómo me sentía, me levante y en ese momento Edward salió del baño me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Iré a mirar que hay de comer-yo solo asentí y lo vi alejarse, no lo negare sentía pavor cada vez que lo veía irse, me atormentaba con ello y a mi venia la pesadilla que desde ese fatídico día me acompaña, Edward tiene a Renesmee en sus brazos los dos me miran y luego giran y comienzan a avanzar por el lugar que en un primer momento no es claro y que con el trascurrir del sueño se convierte en un bosque, yo grito y corro intentado llegar a ellos sin embargo a cada momento se alejan mas, de repente Edward esta sin ella y el corre y grita su nombre mientras yo intento alcanzarlo a él, para que la busquemos juntos pero no lo logro, llego al final del camino y comienzo a caer y caer mientras la imagen de ellos me observa, caigo y llego al fondo donde solo la oscuridad me acompaña, mientras me abrazo a mi misma y lloro gritando sus nombres pero ellos nunca llegan….

El agua de la ducha fría, toca mi piel, es relajante y ayuda a que todo mi cuerpo despierte, el agua es tan clara y calmada, definitivamente ducharme era un placer que me encantaba, al terminar me arregle, me coloque un jean degastado, unas bailarinas y una blusa negra de manga corta y un escote un poco pronunciado, me mire en el espejo y por primera vez desde hace cuatro años quise verme linda, así que tome mi cabello y con la crema de peinar lo organice en forma de ondas lo adorne con una cinta blanca, dejando acomodado mi fleco, me maquille un poco los ojos y me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, volví mi vista al espejo y pude ver a la Bella de hace cinco años, la que siempre se arreglaba para verse con Edward, la que con ilusión pasaba horas eligiendo aquello que hiciera que su novio suspirara con solo verla…la misma a la que le habían arrebatado un rayo de sol, a la que le habían quitado a su hija, la misma que por estúpida no acepto la proposición del hombre que la amaba, la estúpida que creía en el amor paternal, la que creyó que por que ella amaba a su hija sus padres y suegros la iban a amar, la niña ingenua incapaz de ver lo que su pareja había visto, baje mi vista y vi mis brazos, vacios sin nada en ellos, sin la niña que había llevado en su vientre por nueve meses, sin la personita que la había mantenido a flote, por la que había luchado…sin mi pedacito de Edward y mío, intente alejar esas ideas y Salí del baño el televisor estaba encendido y en el vi a una mujer alzando a una niña de dos años y dándole mimos…YO NO PUDE HACER ESO…YO NO PUDE HACER ESO…

**EDWARD POV **

La mañana había sido calmada, Isabella se levanto de mejor ánimo o eso suponía yo, luego de asearme la boca baje a ver que había de comer para encontrarme con la sorpresa no tan sorpresa de que no había nada, por dios Edward si apenas ayer se mudaron, suspire y tome el teléfono acompañado por la guía telefónica, este se abrió en la página de orfanatos donde había un anuncio sobre el orfanato MERLIN HOUSE, moví mi cabeza y busque una tienda la localice y llame pidiendo cereales y leche, al igual que verduras, futas, carne, pollo y los condimentos necesarios, colige y mire hacia ambos lados, no había absolutamente nada que hacer y aun faltaba mucho para mí reingreso en la constructora, suspire, había pedido ese tiempo suponiendo que tuviéramos que buscar vivienda y adecuarnos, sin embargo las cosas se habían adecuado ellas mismas de una manera que era absolutamente sorprendente, escuche el agua correr en la planta superior, me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión, por ella pasaban una película llamada una chica de jersey…esta peli había salido en el 2004 un año antes de que mi princesa naciera…mi princesa, ver al padre interactuar con su hija me mostro mi cruda realidad, la niña de mis ojos no estaba conmigo…jamás le cambie un pañal, ni la arrulle, ni siquiera le he podido decir lo mucho que la amo…no la he visto sonreír y todo porque soy un incapaz…si un idiota incapaz de cuidar lo que ama, jamás debí haberme ido…como me pesa eso

_Flash Back Hospital de Forks-2005_

_Tenía a mi pequeña princesa en mis brazos, era tan pequeña y tan hermosa, tenía una mata de cabello maravilloso, y entre sus manitas tomaba unos de mis dedos, era tan preciosa, era un angelito caído del cielo, un angelito que Dios me había regalado y yo la cuidaría con mi vida…_

_-Edward ve a descansar, ellas estarán mañana cuando regreses-dijo mama, mientras miraba a mi princesa, no me quería ir, algo dentro de mi me decía que debía quedarme, aguardar no dejarlas solas…mire a mi princesa y lo único que desee es meterla dentro de mi cuerpo y así protegerla de todo_

_-Me quedare-dije, ella me miro con una tristeza infinita como si se sentiría culpable…?será que le va a hacer algo a mi bebe? Por Dios Edward deja de ser idiota es tu madre y la beba es su nieta, no podría_

_-De verdad deberías ir a descansar, Bella te necesitara fuerte-me lo dijo como si ella supiera algo que yo no, es ese momento entro Eleazar_

_-¿Cómo está el nuevo papa?-yo solo pude sonreír aun no me creía que por fin mi bebe estuviese conmigo, el solo me miro con admiración-Ve a descansar, ella estará en cuneros, además tu papa es medico aquí, el estará al pendiente-yo solo asentí…tenían razón debía descansar._

_Maneje hasta casa y al llegar me quite la ropa y me acosté, una pesadilla surco mi cabeza, veía a mi padre llevándose a Renesmee por las calles, yo al principio no entendía por qué se alejaba pero me mantenía en mi lugar era mi padre él no le haría daño, de repente comencé a perderlos de vista así que comencé a caminar buscándolos, pero las calles se hacían interminables y no lograba divisarlos, en una de ellas vi a mi Bella, sostenía algo, yo creía que era mi bebe, así que fui a ella_

_-Bella-la llame pero ella no giro, la tomaba y la giraba y sus brazos estaban vacios, pero ella seguía así, mientras cantaba-Duérmete, bebe duérmeteme ya-el desespero llegaba a mí y yo seguía caminando, hasta que comencé a correr y entonces una niña preciosa, con unos hermosos ojos cafés y mi cabello me esperaba en una esquina y me miraba con amor_

_-PAPITO TE NECHECHITO- susurra, corro a ella y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarla_

_Me desperté abruptamente y empapado en sudor, miro a ambos lados y estoy en mi cama, siento algo en mi corazón, algo estaba mal ,me levanto, me visto y corro al hospital solo para descubrir…los miserables que son mis padres_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Me desperté, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido, fijo nuevamente mi vista en la televisión, hasta ahora se estaba acabando, el pitido del intercomunicador me despabila me acerco y lo tomo

-Señor Cullen-es Lauren quien desde el incidente intenta reivindicarse-su pedido ya está aquí, le he marcado varias veces pero nadie me contesta

-Ehhhh…lo siento me quede dormido dile que pase-tomo el dinero de mi billetera que anoche deje en la mesita pegada a la pared, espero hasta que un joven golpea, me entrega mi pedido y yo le cancelo, intento despabilarme hay algo raro, no se hay algo extraño, miro a mi alrededor ¿Dónde esta Bella?, tal vez también está durmiendo…Sube a buscarla, me dice una voz en mi mente, subo las escaleras y entro en la habitación, todo está en su sitio, el televisor prendido, la cama hecha, pero ¿Dónde esta Bella?, la puerta del baño parece cerrada me acerco la empujo y se abre dándome la imagen de la mujer de mi vida con sangre en sus manos mientras el espejo del baño está totalmente roto…

-Bella, por dios ¿Qué hiciste?-su cara esta bañada de algo negro, y su ojos solo muestran dolor, me abraza y solloza en mis brazos-amor que hiciste-siento mis mejillas bañadas de lagrimas…-NO PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES…NO, BELLA POR FAVOR-sus ojos solo me transmiten amor, miro sus manos y descanso en paz, no son sus muñecas son sus palmas…sus manos…la tomo en mi brazos mientras la meto en la bañera, le lavo las manos, es en momentos como estos en los que lamento no ser un medico- PORFAVOR DIOS QUE NO SEA GRAVE, QUE NO SEA GRAVE-no sé qué hacer así que corro a mi armario y saco la primera camisa que veo y con ella envuelvo sus manos la tomo en mis brazos Manten la calma, dice mi vocecita interior y salgo del apartamento, marco con mi teléfono a un taxi y bajo por el ascensor

-¿Por qué Bella, porque?-mi corazón solo llora, es mi culpa total y completamente mi culpa ¿como no me di cuenta que no estaba bien? ¿Que clase de imbécil, retrasado era?

**RENESMEE POV**

Hoy hacia un día muy li…li ¿Cómo dijo la profe que era la palara? Ummm a ya lindo, si así e hoy es un día lindo…mi pernita duele…uhhhh ¿que hace?...me aropo con mi cobijita y mío, los niños juegan en toda la haitacion…yo quiero unos papis…en las noches sueño con un señor alto, de ojos verdes y caello como el mio…el intenta llegar a mí, mientras me dice bebe…mi bebe…a su lado una mujer muy linda de ojos cafés así como los míos me mira mientras intenta atraparme pero no puede…yo estiro mis bracitos intentando acercarme más…pero hay una pared no puedo y lloro intentado me duele

¡QUIERO A MIS PAPIS!!!!!

**EDWARD POV**

Dos horas, dos malditas horas han pasado, gracias al cielo no fue nada de gravedad, tendría cicatrices, pero no era nada mas, no había ningún nervio comprometido, ni mucho menos venas…suspiro de alivio, GRACIAS DIOS GRACIAS…

-Mucho gusto-una mujer esta frente a mí, es alta de pelo negro, tienen unos lentes rojos y va vestida con un jean y un buzo negro-Soy Catherine, la psicóloga del hospital-Dios ¿no es posible un poco de paz?-no se preocupe señor Cullen seré breve, creo que tanto usted como yo sabemos lo que va a pasar o me ¿equivoco?...

**BELLA POV**

Estaba sentada en una silla de emergencias, ya me habían curado y tenía las manos vendadas, creo que mi intento de parecer bella no rindo buenos resultados, Edward regresa, me toma de la mano y salimos de allí, para un taxi y de nuevo estoy en mi casa, la cama sigue igual que en la mañana así que me acosté en ella, mientras Edward desaparece, luego de unos minutos lo vuelvo a sentir, lo escucho luchar y llorar en silencio intentando que yo no lo escuche….mi culpa, su dolor es mi culpa…tengo que hacer algo, al levantarme lo veo arrodillado en el piso mientras con una rabia inhumana limpia todo el desastre del baño

-¿Edward?-llamo, el no me presta atención-¿Edward? Por favor-no sé que fue lo que dije

-¿POR FAVOR QUE ISABELLA?-grita-POR FAVOR QUE CARAJOS…AHORA QUE QUIERES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-No me grites-sollozo

-Y ENTONCES ¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE HABLE?, ¿Cómo CARAJOS HAGO?-no lo aguanto más y comienzo a llorar-OH NO POR FAVOR NO AHORRATE LAS MALDITAS LAGRIMAS!!! ESO ES LO UNICO QUE HACES LLORAR Y ESCONDERTE, Y QUE HAY DE MI…NO PIENSAS EN MI NUNCA LO HACES!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lo siento, por favor Edward-intente acercarme pero él me huyo

-No, no mas, estoy cansado, estoy malditamente cansado, no puedo con todo, no puedo-y se desplomo en la alfombra, me acerque y me arrodille frente a él, mientras lo acercaba a mi pecho

-Te amo-musite y lo bese, el me respondió con pasión, baje mis manos e intente retirar su camisa pero él se alejo

-NO, no vas a arreglar esto con sexo- asentí mientras él se levanta-Tal vez nos equivocamos y estamos intentando hacer que esto funcione, cuando ya no puede hacerlo-las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos

-Te amo y tú me amas, estamos hechos para estar juntos-murmure

-Y esto-dijo tomándome las manos

-Lo siento

-Tal vez lo mejor es que te vayas-mi corazón se rompió

-NO, NO, NO, NO ME PUEDES ALEJARME DE TI, YA ESTUVE SIN TI Y FUE HORRIBLE, NO, NO-y lo tome por la camisa mientras me acercaba a el

-¿Que fue lo que me hiciste Isabella que aun con todo el daño que me haces no me puedo alejar de ti?

-PERDONAME POR FAVOR-solo lloraba contra su pecho, el me abrazo y juntos terminamos en una esquina de la habitación, abrazándonos como si el otro fuera a desaparecer, el tiempo transcurrió, ambos lloramos y me sentí mal, ¿Por qué hacia esto?, se que las cosas estaban mal pero la verdad ya no se que hacer

-Edward?-pregunto, con un tono bajo

-Te amo Isabella-dice contra mis cabellos-la pregunta es ¿tu me amas?

-Mas que a mi vida-respondo sin dudarlo ni un segundo

-Creo que es hora de que visites a Nataly….

* * *

Un mes había transcurrido, era increíble como el tiempo pasaba volando, hoy Edward regresaría a su trabajo, las cosas habían mejorado desde aquel día…una vez a la semana había tenido que visitar a Nataly, y se preguntaran quien es ella?, pues bien, Nataly, es una amiga de Edward de la universidad y Psicóloga, una de las mejores, y es ella quien me está ayudando con mi tratamiento luego de lo que hice…

Hemos visitado tres orfanatos a lo largo del mes, y aun no encontramos a mi pequeña, se que Edward esta cada día mas triste, mi esperanza es que el regresar al trabajo lo alegraría…aunque sea un poco

-Corazón, vamos a desayunar ya está servido-murmuro contra mi cuello, sus manos descansaban en mi vientre, mentiría si no aceptara que este mes, había sido maravilloso para nosotros como pareja y tanto como pudiera ser con la ausencia de mi hija y mi problema…

Luego de un desayuno preparado por el amor de mi vida, ambos nos alistamos, yo me reuniría con Nataly en una de sus terapias, mientras él iba a trabajar y en la tarde a las dos mas específicamente iríamos al cuarto orfanato…solo esperaba que esta vez fuera el correcto…

**QUE TAL? SE QUE ESTA UN POCO PESADO Y BASTANTE TRISTE, DEMASIADAS EMOCIONES EN UN SOLO CAP…NESSIE ME PIDIO QUE MOSTRARA UN POCO LO QUE SENTIAN…ESPERO HABERLO LOGRADO…COMO VERAN LES REGALEUN POCO DEL PASADO DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES Y LO QUE ELLOS SIENTEN…NESSIE SE QUE QUIERES MAS DE NESSIE VALGA LA REBUNDANCIA PERO A ESO HAY QUE DARLE TIEMPO…**

**BIEN EN NOTICIAS POSITIVAS…**

**SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 30 REVIEWS LES CONTARE CUANTOS CAPS SERAN… Y SUBIRE CAPITULO INMEDIATAMENTE**

**SEGUNDA NOTICIA ABRA SECUELA DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SE TRATARA DE CÓMO HARAN NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS PARA FORMAR UNA FAMILIA ADEMAS DE OTRAS COSITAS…SI ESTAN DE ACUERDO VAYAN A MI PERFIL Y VOTEN**

**AH Y TAMBIEN VOTEN SI QUIEREN UNA HISTORIA DE LO QUE PASO ANTES DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA COMENZARA…DEPENDE DE SUS VOTOS SI LA ESCRIBO O NO **

**USTEDES SABEN QUE HACER**

**UN BESO CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO**

**ATT: NATALY**

**P.D: PROXIMO CAP, "DESILUSIÓN"**


	7. ANGEL

PERSONJAES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS…LEGAMOS A LOS 32!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR ESTO CAPITULO ESPECIAL, DEMOS LAS GRACIAS A: vAniiah Y jessi y RiniAndHelio QUIENES FUERON EL REVIEW 30, 31 y 32, BUENO TAMBIEN UN BESO A NESSIEBLACK, VAMPIRE PRINCESS, ANDREMIC, ZATTY, DULCE AMOR, ANNAPOTTERCULLEN558, **Serenasexilady **

**ANGEL**

**BELLA POV**

Mi cita con Nataly había sido productiva iba en el taxi rumbo a el Lago Michigan, ella había logrado hacerme ver las cosas con mayor claridad…no podía evitar recordar nuestra charla

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto de pie mientras estiraba la mano hacia mi_

_-Bien y ¿tu?-respondí_

_-Ya sabes igual rezándole a San Antonio por un novio-no pude evitar reír y ella se me unió, me encantaba su forma de reírse de sí misma, pues la verdad si tenía un San Antonio._

_-Por favor siéntate-luego de tomar nuestros lugares, continuo- bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar?-eso era lo que más me encantaba de nuestras sesiones, ella siempre me permitía poner el tema_

_-De Edward-ella me miro con ojos de sorpresa-¿pasa algo?_

_-Es la primera vez que quieres hablar de él, las anteriores sesiones nos centramos en Renesmee, en ti, en tus padres, tus hermanos, tus suegros, tus cuñados hasta tus amigos pero no habías nombrado a Edward_

_-Lo sé, Edward ha sido tan constante para mí que hay momentos en donde simplemente lo dejo a un lado, porque…porque creo que el siempre va a estar hay_

_-¿y qué te hace pensar eso?-suspire_

_-Desde que tengo una memoria constante el ha estado conmigo, me ha defendido, me ha cuidado, me ha amado, incluso cuando lo deje…incluso aunque lo lastime el siempre esta hay_

_-¿Por qué deseas hablar de el?_

_-No lo sé…tal vez estamos perdiendo tiempo, Edward no se irá-pensé, ella me observo y luego me pregunto algo que no me esperaba_

_-¿Qué siente por él?_

_-Lo amo-no lo dude ni un segundo_

_-¿Por qué te alejaste de él luego de que Renesmee desapareció?_

_-Porque al verlo solo lograba recordar cuanto me insistió para que nos fuéramos de Forks_

_-¿Por qué lo recuerdas?_

_-Porque, si lo hubiésemos hecho estaríamos con ella_

_-¿Por qué te alejaste?_

_-Ya te lo dije porque me recordaba la pelea_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?-seguía insistiendo_

_-Porque me recordaba a mi hija_

_-¿Por qué lo dejaste?-me estaba desesperando_

_-YA TE LO DIJE-repetí, prácticamente gritando_

_-¿Por qué lo dejaste?-pregunto en su mismo tono de voz sin desesperarse_

_-POR QUE SABIA QUE VOLVERIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite, tome aire varias veces, Dios por eso lo había dejado, no era porque me la recordara era porque en el fondo siempre sabia que el regresaría, hiciera lo que hiciera el lo haría, el siempre estaría hay…como cuando éramos pequeños, cuando ella fue arrebatada de mi lado, cuando me daban los ataques de pánico…siempre_

_-Por favor siéntate-no me había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie-me alegre de que quisieras hablar de Edward por una razón…Isabella desde tu niñez has tenido pocas cosas constantes, reconocías el peligro, sabias que existías y no podías expresárselo a tus padres a tu hermanos, entonces lo conociste y el fue tu base…tu razón y confiaste en el ciegamente, le diste tu virginidad, le diste una hija…ahora te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué lo dejaste?-lo pensé, la discusión me atormentaba es verdad, pero había algo mas, algo más profundo, algo en mi subconsciente que había evitado que yo volviera con el hasta hace un mes y medio y era algo que era irracional pero que aun así era el sustento de mis acciones_

_-Lo…lo deje…lo deje porque lo culpo de la perdida de Renesmee…-solté sintiéndome la peor mujer del mundo, ella suspiro_

_-Exactamente, tú confiabas plenamente en Edward, no aceptaste su oferta por que estabas plenamente segura de que él las protegería de todo y de todos y al saber que ella no estaba lo culpaste a él y lo has estado haciendo siempre…_

_-Soy horrible_

_-No, eres humana y para ti Edward era el príncipe de armadura capaz de enfrentar a los dragones, con la pérdida de Renesmee el quedo reducido a un simple mortal…se rompió el encanto juvenil y por eso lo dejaste._

_-Me siento tan miserable-musite_

_-No lo hagas… ¿alguna vez has pensado como se siente él?-me pregunto, hice memoria pero no podía llegar a un recuerdo en donde lo hubiese pensado, el tiempo paso, hasta que ella hablo- lo vez, ahora que ya tienes esto claro te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué sientes por Edward?-sonreí como una niña_

_-Lo amo-dije sin esperar, ella suspiro_

_-Me alegro de que así sea, ahora quiero que veas algo, ¿Por qué quisiste hablar de Edward?-pregunto_

_Mi cabeza busco la respuesta_

_-Luego del incidente de hace unos días discutí con él y…bueno el me pidió que me fuera…desde ese día siento que él se puede ir y eso me atemoriza-suspire_

_-Bien, seré clara y un poco confianzuda…te hablare como profesional, Edward ha sufrido al igual que tú con algunos ingredientes que tu no ves…no te lo explicare a profundidad pues eso es algo que a mí no me corresponde, sin embargo te daré algunos puntos claros para que lo entiendas, mientras tú estabas en una casa de reposo el demandaba a tus padres y a los suyos, cuando tu saliste todo el mundo te compadeció, a él nadie lo ayudo, tu tenias una relación fuerte con tus hermanos con tus cuñados, el no tenía amigos y nadie con quien desahogarte…ojo no estoy diciendo que él sea un alma mártir, te estoy mostrando cosas que no has visto…los dos sufrieron de maneras distintas y los dos enfrentaron las cosas de manera distinta. Tú te alejaste, lo dejaste, el estuvo tras bastidores esperándote…tu te diste una oportunidad con otra persona…el solo podía observarte intentar ser feliz…en algún momento el tenia que explotar y tus actos de hace algunos días lograron hacerlo y por ello y solo por ello temiste perderlo…y eso es algo que no puedes soportar…porque lo amas-suspire mientras pensaba en lo que ella me decía, era la verdad una verdad que había ocultado en mi subconsciente_

_-Por eso nunca temí que me dejara, por que el me amaba y confiaba en su amor…-ella asintió- debo hablar con él, debo explicarle lo que paso, lo que pasa y así las cosas mejoraran-dije_

_-Bien, antes de terminar una cosa más y quiero que pienses esto cuando tu hija nació eras una niña enamorada de lo que para ti era un príncipe ahora después de todo lo que has pasado dime ¿Quién eres?_

_-Soy una mujer adulta enamorada de un hombre con virtudes y defectos…un humano-dije_

_- creo que eso es todo por hoy…tu trabajo para la próxima terapia…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mis terapias habían sido constantes, para ser precisa todos los días y habían sido tantos los temas que de alguna forma sentía que por fin empezaba a ser yo tanto como se podía en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba…. Sentía que había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo…un suspiro involuntario salió de mis labios, luego de unos minutos arribe al Lago Michigan me baje y pague, me acerque para observar la majestuosidad de lo que se encontraba frente a mí, no se cuanto tiempo paso solo sé que lo sentí, estaba cerca y entonces me abrazo por la espalda y me sentí bien, no podría decir que feliz, pero si muy bien y tan completa como puedas estar cuando has perdido a tu hija.

-Hola amor-musite mientras giraba sobre mi eje y lo abrazaba con fuerza, tenia tanto miedo de perderlo, imaginar mi vida sin él era como vivir en un infierno, triste, desolado, agonizante…las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas

-Bella, amor ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras intentaba separarme, sin embargo yo me aferre con más fuerza a el

-Te amo Edward y sé que fui egoísta y cruel….-sorbí mi nariz-pero te…te amo tanto…tanto-el me abrazo con más fuerza

-Y yo te amo a ti, Mi dulce y preciosa Bella- y me abrazo aun mas fuerte

- Te…te culpe de la perdida de Renesmee porque soy…estúpida-respire

-No lo eres amor, no lo eres…fue mi culpa…mi maldita culpa-murmuro

-NO, NO, NO-me separe de el –NO LO FUE…NO ES TU CULPA-lo tome de sus cachetes-FUE CULPA DE ELLOS…ELLOS NO LA QUITARON SOLO ELLOS!!!!!!!!-y lo abrace aun con más fuerza

-Perdóname, por favor-seguía musitando a el

-No, perdóname tu a mi por no haberme dado cuenta de que te amo y que no era tu culpa…nunca fue tu culpa, jamás lo fue-pasaron algunos minutos y por fin pude controlarme, me separe un poco de él y lo vi observando la majestuosidad del paisaje, sin embargo sus ojos no mostraban felicidad, solo dolor…tristeza, sus cachetes estaban rojos al igual que su nariz y algunas gotas de agua salada estaban descendiendo buscando perderse en su cuello, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban rodeados por el rojo como muestra del dolor…era la primera vez en mi vida en que veía a Edward derrumbarse, ni siquiera cuando perdimos a Renesmee; sabía que había llorado, se había derrumbado pero jamás frente a mí, nunca.

Suspiro audiblemente y volvió a ubicarme en sus brazos, tomándome con fuerza, luego de un pequeño instante se alejo y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, las beso y luego entrelazo nuestras manos y tomamos rumbo al siguiente orfanato, tomamos el auto (hace dos días por fin le entregaron a Edward el Volvo plateado que con tanto esfuerzo había comprado) y partimos al encuentro de James.

Las puertas de "Los pisingos" nos esperaban con majestuosidad, Victoria estaba parada alli con una gran sonrisa, esa mujer me inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad

-Edward, Bella

-Victoria-respondí a modo de saludo, Edward simplemente asintió, seguía triste y acongojado y la única culpable era yo, debí esperar a estar en casa para hablar con él, definitivamente soy la reina de las imprudencias…

**EDWARD POV**

Dolor, ¿Quién podría creer que el dolor puede ser tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo no es capaz de matarte?, quien viviera mi situación no podría creer que aun respirara pero era así…yo respiraba. El camino había sido tortuoso no me sentía en capacidad de mirarla a la cara…yo tenía la culpa, era mía la culpa de la perdida de mi princesa... solo mi culpa.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, veía a James, a Victoria, a Bella y a varias señoras hablar pero la conversación no llegaba a mí, no era capaz de escuchar, salimos de la oficina y caminamos, habían muchos niños pero yo no era capaz de visualizarlos

-Edward-pude observar manos bailando frente a mí

-Eh…?dime?

-Iré con los chicos ¿está bien?

-Si..si ve-fue todo lo que pude decir, me senté en uno de los bancos cercanos y suspire, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de meterme en la cama y no salir nunca más…estaba cansado, muy cansado

-Hola-murmuro una voz chillona, gire mi rostro y a mi lado había una niña preciosa su pelo rubio caía liso sobre sus hombros, sus maravillosos ojos azules me miraban con interés mientras su pálida piel parecia brillar al resplandor del sol…simplemente magnifica

-Hola-respondí-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Francis y ¿tu?-respondió

-Edward

-Y ¿Por qué etas tiste Edwad?-pregunto

-Por que por mi culpa perdí a mi hijita-respondí mientras un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y me impedía respirar

-¿Po qué es tu culpa? Tu ¿la realaste?-pregunto mientras su ceño se fruncía ligeramente

-No pero…pero yo no la cuide-las lagrimas brotaron sin cesar, bañaron mis mejillas y descendieron libres, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando ahogar el dolor, de repente unos pequeños bracitos me sujetaron con fuerza y sin proponérmelo le respondí el abrazo

-Ees bueno Edwad seguito el niño Jesús te audara a encontala...y asi sonreír-y me abrazo con más fuerza, no podía entender como una niña que no aparentaba más de seis años me podía dar tanta paz, la abrace con mucha fuerza

-EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-solté a la pequeña y pude divisar a una Bella que agitaba sus brazos buscando mi atención

-Ven te presentare-al girarme ya no había nadie hay estaba solo…completamente solo, camine hacia Bella mientras buscaba a Francis entre los niños, no estaba, pero ¿Dónde podría estar un niña de seis años?, ¿Cómo se pudo perder en un orfanato?

-No está aquí Edward ¿nos podemos ir?-pregunto Bella con sus ojos llorosos, asentí y seguí buscando a la niña, no sentí en qué momento James y Victoria se despidieron, solo podía pensar en esa niña entonces recordé sus palabras _"Ees bueno Edwad seguito el niño Jesús te audara a encontala...y asi sonreír"…_un ángel…eso era Francis un ángel en la tierra…

**BELLA POV**

No estaba, ninguna de las niñas en aquel lugar se parecía a nosotros, algunas eran rubias otras morenas pero ninguna con características nuestras ninguna que pudiera ser mi Renesmee…

Edward venia en silencio, no me miraba y sus ojos seguían tristes, ausentes; me sentía mal, culpable para ser sincera…luego de un trayecto incomodo llegamos a casa, el abrió mi puerta y juntos nos encaminamos a nuestro hogar, el subió a nuestra habitación y yo me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena, pasaron treinta minutos y el silencio ya me mataba, lo único que se escuchaba eran los alimentos cocinándose, subí a verlo y la imagen me dejo impresionada.

Edward estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, tenía sus piernas pegadas a su pecho como si al hacerlo evitara partirse en pedazos

-¿Ed.…Edward?-pregunte con miedo

-Cuando te vi en aquel pasillo-comenzó sin mirarme-con tu vestidito azul, creí que eras un ángel…eras tan hermosa y…

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte mientras me sentaba a estilo indio

-Por favor no me interrumpas-musito

-Está bien

-Cuando me dijiste lo que Royce hacia, sentí a mi corazón contraerse, tenia rabia mucha rabia…le había preguntado a Carlisle sobre eso porque Ángela me conto algo parecido, saber que tu habías sufrido el intento y el hecho me lastimaba así que jure protegerte-suspiro-el tiempo paso y te volviste lo mas importante en mi vida…me enamore…siempre he estado enamorado de ti-lagrimas comenzaron a llenar mi cara-luego tu dijiste sentir lo mismo por mi y llego Renesmee-el levanto su cabeza-amo a mi hija Isabella y te puedo asegurar que la amo aun más de lo que te amo a ti-sus ojos mostraban rabia- Y POR ESO ME SIENTO MISERABLE PORQUE LA PERDI!!!!!!!!PERDI A MI HIJA!!!Y LA PERDI POR CREER EN MIS PADRES Y EN TUS PADRES Y TODAS LAS NOCHES LA VEO LLAMANDOME Y COMO SI FUERA POCO TU ME DEJASTE Y TUVE QUE SOBREVIVIR CON ESO Y AHORA TU VIENES Y ME DICES QUE ME DEJASTE POR HABERLA PERDIDO-él se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación-CREES QUE YO NO LO SIENTO? TU NO SABES LO QUE YO SUFRI…TU UNICAMENTE TE ESCONDIAS Y VAGABAS EN DOLOR, YO FUI QUIEN TUVO QUE ENFRENTAR TODO…NO FUISTE SOLO TU LA AFECTADA YO TAMBIEN LO FUI!!!!!!!!!! POR DIOS TUVE QUE CUIDAR DE TI SIEMPRE LO HICE HASTA DETRÁS DE LOS BASTIDORES…-el respiro profundamente y comenzó a llorar, lo vi caer de rodillas en la alfombra mientras lloraba como un niño, me acerque a él y lo abrace mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello, lloro por minutos y poco a poco su llanto se fue calmando hasta reducirse a hipidos-te amo tanto que aun con todo lo que ha pasado quiero estar contigo…la amo tanto que no me importa buscarla toda la vida con tal de poder volverla a mirar aunque sea un minuto…ella es mi sol Isabella y tu eres mi aire y sin las dos cosas no puedo vivir…lamento tanto no haber sido tu caballero medieval pero te juro por mi vida que cada día intento serlo…intento ser el hombre perfecto para que tu lo ames…solo quiero un poquito de tu amor solo un poquito

-No Edward-él se tenso-tú tienes todo mi amor y yo te amo así como eres no necesito a el caballero medieval-el tiempo trascurrió y la verdad no quería soltarlo

-Lamento esto, yo debería ser quien te consuele

-No, somos pareja Edward y solo juntos saldremos adelante, necesitabas desahogarte y yo me alegro de haber estado hay al igual que tu lo has estado siempre…

Y así estuvimos los dos juntos enfrentando por fin nuestros sentimientos…………

**QUE TAL? UN REVIEW O UN TOMATAZO?**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**ACLARACIONES: SI LA COMIDA SE QUEMO**

**NO, EL PERSONAJE NO SE PARECE A MI**

**LA NIÑA SI ERA ANGEL Y EL NOMBRE ES UN TRIBUTO A ALGUIEN A QUIEN QUIERO MUCHO Y ME HA ACOMPAÑADO CON ESTA HISTORIA, LA FOTO EN MI PERFIL ASI PODRAN HACERSE A UNA IDEA DE COMO ES LA NIÑA**

**SI LLEGAMOS A 45 REVIEWS CAP NUEVO Y EN EL PROXIMO MUCHO NESSIE**

**AH Y EN EL PROXIMO CAP LES DEJO CUANTOS CAPIS FALTAN PARA QUE SE ACABE ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA…LA ENCUESTA SE CERRARA EL DIA DE LA EMISION DEL NUEVO CAP SI NO HAS VOTADO QUE ESPERAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA YO ESTOY DISPUESTA PARA RESOLVERLA**

**Y NUEVA PREGUNTA ¿QUIEREN A JAKE AQUÍ O SOLO A LOS CULLEN?**

**TAL VEZ OLVIDE ALGO SI ME ACUERDO LES CUENTO**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS**

**UN BESOTE GIGANTE**

**NATALY**

"**POR QUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO, TEAM EDWARD"**


	8. MI CORTA VIDA

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS…A NESSIEBLACK, ANDREMIC, RIANHELLIO, DULCEAMOR (PRIMER REVIEW), FLAKA, JESSI (QUE DEJO DOS REVIEWS), ****PSABIOM (QUE DEJO TRES REVIEWS), SAMILLAN, Y VAMPIRE PRINCESS POR ULTIMO AGRA****DEZCAMOS A psm QUIEN ES EL REVIEW 45!!!!!!! Y sorpresa tuvimos review 46 gracias: aamatista16**** A TODAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS BIENVENIDAS…………**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA 45 REVIEWS Y CAP NUEVO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Y NOTICIA: NO ABRA JAKE EN ESTA HISTORIA!!!!!!!!, LO SIENTO POR QUIENES QUERIAN PERO LUEGO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y DE ANALIZARLO HE DECIDIDO QUE NO ABRA JACOB BLACK AQUÍ…**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**UN BESO Y A LEER**

**MI CORTA VIDA**

**BELLA POV**

La comía yacía en el fregadero total y completamente tostada no había absolutamente nada comestible en los desechos que allí se encontraban, Edward había decidido darse un baño y la verdad estaba desesperada, ¿Cómo le dices al amor de tu vida que eres incapaz de cocinar? Debía desaparecer la evidencia, estaba con la bolsa en la mano dispuesta a arrogar el contenido de la olla cuando salte del susto

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto su voz cerca de mí, la olla resbalo de mis manos vertiendo todo su contenido en el piso-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras observaba los restos de mis intentos culinarios-¿Bella?

-Es que quería hacerte la cena y como no hablabas subí y pues pasó lo que paso y la olvide… -mis ojos fueron al piso mientras intentaba retener mis sollozos por ser tan poca cosa para el hombre frente a mí

-No eres poca cosa-me dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos- eres la mujer mas espectacular y maravillosa del mundo y eso jamás nadie lo podrá discutir ¿está claro?-yo asentí mientras sonreía y me tiraba a sus brazos besándolo con toda la pasión que contenía-Ahora dado que la maravillosa cena que me habías preparado a sufrido por culpa de nuestros problemas vamos a cenar así que sube ponte más hermosa de lo que eres, cosa de que los hombres me envidien y nos vamos-sonreí mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a nuestra habitación.

**NESSIE POV **

El solecito estaba iluminando toda la casa…que lindo que se ve todo, migaba los abolitos pequeñitos y las floecitas…como pude camine despacito hasta ellas, eran fu..fu…?como es la palabra?...ummmm osadas fuete…genial, no me podía agachar bien, asi que me sente y estire la piernita arranque la flor…la guardaría junto a las otas para dáselas a mi mami…el dia en que volvielamos a estal juntas

-¿Qué haces?-plegunto Lauen

-Miando florecitas

-¿pala que?-plegunto

-Las recogo pala mi mami-dije

-JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA TU NO TENES MAMI!!!!!!!!!!-

-NO ES VELDAD-grite

-SI LO ES-dijo ellas y entonces me empujo cai y sentí mi piernita doler muchísimo

-WUAHHHHHHHHHH- y comencé a llorar, no sé como paso pelo las plofes llegalon y me llevalon a el Hospital, había etado aquí muchismas veces, desde que recueldo he estado en hospitales, mi pielnita era constantemente la razón de ello…ela muy feo estal enfelma todo el tempo no poderte movel bien…a veces me pleguntaba como selia mi vida si mis papis estuvielan conmigo…?selia feliz? Clao que si selia muy feliz…el doctol llego luego a mi habitación y me dio de alta…volvelia a el olfanato…ojala plonto pudiela il a mi casa

**EDWARD POV**

La comida fue maravillosa, y la noche que siguió fue esplendida simplemente juntos abrazandonos sin ningún otro interés, el sol me sorprendió en la mañana, mi Bella descansaba con tanta paz como podía expresar faltando una parte importante de su vida, me arregle y tome mis implementos al descender a la cocina Bella me esperaba con un delicioso desayuno, luego de despedirme parti a la constructora

-Arquitecto Cullen acaba de llamar su madre que por favor se comunique con ella- suspire bajo la atenta mirada de Alejandra mi secretaria, Esme había comenzado a ser una pesadilla llamaba todos los dia a pedir perdón a suplicarme que fuéramos a hablar…que necesitábamos hablar, era mi madre la amaba pero habían heridas demasiado profundas como para curarse con un simple "lo siento" tal vez en el futuro las cosas lograrían mejorar peor por el momento no seria asi

-Dile que yo la llamare cuando quiera hablar con ella-ella asintió y salió de allí mirándome de manera indulgente, ella no soportaba el hecho de que tratara asi a mi madre, pero claro ella no sabía absolutamente de las situaciones que yo había tenido que vivir por su culpa.

Intente alejar estos pensamientos y comencé a desarrollar los proyectos que debía entregar estaba concentrado en esto, cuando

-Hermanito debes descansar un poco-comento Alec mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mí

-A diferencia tuya yo si trabajo-le respondí

-Ya vez estas son las ventajas de ser el hijo del jefe- y sonrió socarronamente

-Jajajajjajaj-rei amargamente-que chistoso-volví mi vista a los planos que desarrollaba, ¿seria correcto restarle a la terraza y crear allí un jardín planeado? La verdad no sabía qué hacer, un jardín planeado seria maravilloso pero requeriría de mucho trabajo, mucho cuidado y dudaba que una mujer con demasiado dinero y quien no movía ni una uña se decidiera a hacer esa labor…la terraza por otro lado no requeriría de mucho esfuerzo y seria un lugar apacible en donde mirar los atardeceres

-NO mates tus neuronas de esa forma, simplemente hazle el jardín planeado, te encanta esa idea y ten en cuenta que estas familias tienen jardineros, estoy seguro que las flores no sufrirán daños

-Ummm…tal vez tengas razón pe…-sentí algo en mi corazón, era miedo, un miedo aterrador, el aire comenzó a faltar, sentí que mi corazón era estrujado…dolía…demasiado

-Edward, Edward?-intentaba respirar pero no llegaba a mis pulmones el oxigeno que en la oficina se movía, cerré los ojos con fuerza _Renesmee veía una flores y luego caía mientras su pierna se torcía quedando aprisionada por el aparato-_Alejandra!!!!!!!!!!-escuchaba que Alec gritaba pero nada llegaba a mis oídos y de un momento otro todo se volvió negro….

**BELLA POV**

El estudio de mi casa era tan magnífico me encontraba leyendo un estudio sobre la conexión padre-Hija, según este estudio en la etapa del embarazo y dependiendo de la implicación del hombre se podía crear un lazo bastante fuerte, tanto o incluso más fuerte que el de Madre e hija…me parecía tan increíble como los factores podían jugar…?serian capaces de sentir lo cerca que están? O ¿podrían determinar si el otro está lastimado?, es comprobado que con las mujeres pasa, pero y ¿los padres?

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos

-Bella soy Alec, por favor ven al hospital Edward se desmayo-no sé cómo fue que llegue al hospital pero después de los que me parecieron horas por fin estaba frente a Alec

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-No lo sé no me han dicho nada-dijo mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus cabellos

-Familiares del Señor Cullen-dijo un hombre bajo y bigotudo

-Soy yo-respondí-soy su esposa-Alec me miro con cara de desconcierto mientras yo le hacía ojos de que no me desmintiera

-El señor Cullen se encuentra bien parece ser que una conmoción muy fuerte le afecto pero no podemos establecer que, le recomiendo que mantenga la calma por esta noche y tal vez la mañana, para estar más seguros no le ordenare medicamentos pues su exámenes salieron bien, cualquier problemas por favor tráiganlo de inmediato ¿está bien?

-Si señor, muchísimas gracias-respondí, el asintió, luego de unos instantes Edward salió, lo abrace con fuerza con temor de que algo le pasara, Alec nos llevo al departamento y estuvo gran parte de la tarde con nosotros, luego de que se hubiera ido subí a ver si Edward necesitaba algo

-Bella hay algo que quiero contarte-dijo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Sentí que algo le paso a Renesmee…no fue grave-dijo al ver mi expresión-pero lo sentí

No podía creerlo, seria a caso posible ¿Qué Edward y mi hija hubiesen desarrollado una conexion poderosa?

**TANIA POV**

La estadía en el hospital fue tortuosa, el aparato se había movido y había lastimado el hueso, Nessie debería estar en cama durante dos semanas, le habían dado una dieta especifica con el propósito de fortalecer los huesos, el calcio para ser más preciso…mi niña…mi pobre princesita lastimada de esta manera…cuando Nessie llego, representó muchas cosas, alegría, luz y verla crecer a sido un placer pero también un dolor, recién cumplió dos años nos enteramos del problema de su pierna y sin tener recursos tuvimos que acceder a un aparato de tercera categoría para asi poderle dar aunque no fuera el tratamiento correspondiente una mejor calidad de vida…

El doctor ordeno darle de alta, ella estaba dormidita, recuerdo los primeros dia de su vida, como metía su pulgar en la boca, su manera de caminar, al principio creímos que no era grave pero cuando la veíamos llorar por no poder apoyar su pierna nos preocupamos…ahora estaba aquí…que diferente seria las cosas si contáramos con los recursos para su tratamiento

Me entregaron la factura de los gastos médicos 2000 DOLARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Llegamos al orfanato y acosté a Nessie en uno de los camarotes luego me dirigí a la oficina de mama, estaba haciendo cuentas mientras jalaba su cabello

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Los gastos son infrahumanos Tania…no creo que podamos mantener el orfanato por mucho tiempo, me quitaran a los niños-expreso mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas, Zafrina la abrazo y yo las miré con determinación

-Creo que llego el momento de buscar patrocinio y empezaremos por las constructoras…es hora de tocar puertas!

**TERMINE CASI QUE NO**

**BUENO LO RPMETIDO ES DEUDA CAP CAORTO PERO IMPORTANTE, MUY IMPORATNTE ASI QUE LEANLO BIEN YA QUE DE AUQI SALDRAN MUCHAS COSAS**

**BIEN LES AGRADEZCO LSO REVIEW ME EMOCIONE TANTO FUE TAN GENIAL, ESTA HISTORIA ME IMPORTA MUCHO POR ESO ME ALEGRO CON LAS LAERTAS A FAVORITOS, A HISTORIA, ES MAGNIFICO….**

**YA EXPLIQUE ARRIBA NO HAY JACOB BLACK AQUÍ**

**AHORA TODAS Y TODOS SE PREGUNTARAN CUANTOS CAPITULOS SON PUES BIEN AQUÍ LES VAN:**

**¡SON 14 CAPITULOS MAS EPILOGO Y PROLOGO LO QUE NOS DARIAN 16 CERRADITOS!!!! COMO VERAN ESTE ES EL CAP 7 (YA QUE EL PROLOGO NO CUENTA) ASI QUE ESTAMOS EN LA MITAD**

**PORFA DEJENME REVIEW Y AL 55 CAP NUEVO**

**UN BESO**

**LOS AMA**

**NATALY**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLERVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	9. SINTIENDOTE

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LLEGAMOS A LOS 60 REVIEWS, GRACIAS A NESSIE BLACK CON DOS REVIEWS, ANDREMIC, MAGGICE, ****PSABIOM QUIEN DEJO TRES!!!, TAMARA, COCOCULLEN,DRACULLEN Y SAILOR JUPITER**** Y JESSI YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO (COMO AMIGA), GRACIAS POR TUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS EN CUANTO A TUS PREGUNTAS PRIMERA NO ERA EL MISMO HOSPITAL SEGUNDA ES UN TOP SECRET…YA SABEN CUANTOS CAPS SERÁN PERO AUN NO REVELARRE CUANDO SE ENCONTRARAN PACIENCIA JURO QUE ESE SERÁ EL MEJOR CAP!!!!!!!!!!!LES ENCANTARAN**

**CHICAS ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE ESTAS HISTORIAS SE PUBLIQUEN SIN MI AUTORIZACION EN OTRO LADO ASI QUE SI LAS VEN AVISENMEN Y SON MIAS DE NATALYCULLEN NINGUNA OTRA**

**COMO SIEMPRE DIGO HAY QUE CUMPLIR LO PACTADO POR LO QUE AQUÍ ESTA NUESTRO NUEVO CAPITULO**

**DISFRUTEMOSLO**

**SINTIENDOTE**

**ARO VULTURI POV**

Edward, mi querido Edward….para muchas personas resultaba absurdo que quisiera y estimara tanto a ese chico, pero era imposible no hacerlo con esa fuerza y voluntad de salir adelante, con ese amor que profesaba hacia su hija, hacia Bella…muchas veces me había preguntado ¿Cómo se puede ser capaz de causar tanto daño a un hijo?, ¿de verdad era tan importante esa idea de la salvación y la vida eterna como para dañar irreparablemente a una persona, a un hijo?, no soy muy religioso y la verdad nunca lo he sido, me comporto como una persona normal, creo en Dios y en su bondad, rezo pero jamás he llegado al grado de ofrecer mi vida…mi familia por una idea así.

Conocer a Edward había sido un regalo maravilloso, aun recordaba a aquel chico desgarbado que había ingresado en la Universidad de Chicago, había obtenido una beca y luego de la desaparición de su hija y los problemas a los que se enfrentaba decidió tomarla, cuando llego sorprendió…para muchos era solo un muchacho mas, un muchacho de pueblo a quien se lo tragaría la ciudad, pero como siempre arraso, se convirtió en uno de los mejores alumnos a pesar de que trabaja aunque ninguno en aquel momento supiera en que, sospechaba que sería un buen trabajo al fin de cuentas era un Cullen y si por algo se caracterizaba Carlisle y su familia era por su prestigio, los fines de semana viajaba a Forks y algunos días entre semana faltaba por lo que muchos de mis compañeros y hasta yo mismo lo presionábamos mas de lo normal, siempre me habían molestado las personas que únicamente tenían que prestar atención y listo…sin estudiar, sin nada, todo se le gravaba, era ilógico pero me molestaba ya que personas como yo teníamos que matarnos estudiando para pasar y muchas veces mediocremente…suspire, ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado mal de el? Hasta creía que compraba los exámenes, el primer año transcurrió rápidamente y él fue uno de los mejores por no decir el mejor, su nota más baja era la que yo le había asignado un 4.3, quise ponerle menos pero sus notas eran tan buenas que era imposible hacerlo.

Al iniciar el próximo año el llego aun mas acabado y triste, no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela, solo contaba con un muchacho, un chico aplicado pero con grandes dificultades para esto…Benjamín, durante una de sus ausencias hable con el director deberían retirar su beca pues la gran cantidad de faltas era motivo suficiente para hacerlo, sin embargo yo no estaba preparado para su respuesta_ "No le retirare la beca Aro, es un alumno ejemplar y su ausencia es por razones personales por las que gracias a Dios ninguno de los dos ha tenido que pasar"_.

Esa respuesta me había dejado noqueado y para ser sincero bastante molesto, estaba agotado y había decidido ir a tomar algo y distraerme, sin saber que en ese lugar la vida me iba a dar la lección más importante de mi vida_ "Jamás juzgues a las personas sin saber lo que han vivido"_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Me había tomado un par de cervezas, el constante trabajo y las calificaciones me tenían agotado, necesitaba ir al baño, me levante y me dirige al lugar entre y habían varios hombres allí además de un chico al que no le ponía más de veinte años quien fregaba el piso con un cepillo, tenía un delantal y se veía bastante andrajoso no le preste mayor atención y me puse frente al orinal, estaba terminando mis necesidades fisiológicas cuando el chico levanto la cara…simplemente no lo podía creer_

_-Cullen-llame, el me miro y no vi en su rostro ninguna vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo-¿Qué hace aquí Cullen?-pregunte_

_-Trabajo aquí profesor-respondió_

_-Es una broma Cullen, todos sabemos que su padre y su familia tienen una gran fortuna y contactos…_

_-No siempre todo es como se ve Profesor-dijo y salió arrastrando con el todo el equipo que utilizaba, al principio me quede anonadado, quise seguirle pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no lo hiciera por Dios solo era un alumno!! Sin embargo mi corazón me pidió ir detrás de este chico_

_-Cullen espere!!-grite saliendo del baño_

_-Dígame profesor-dijo él con sus implementos, me disponía a hablar cuando el encargado llego frente a nosotros_

_-PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CULLEN LE DESCONTARE DOS HORAS!!!-el solo lo miro y asintió, yo no podía creer lo que veía_

_-PERO ¿QUE RAYOS LE PASA? RESPETE A SUS TRABAJADORES-LE GRITE_

_-Disculpe se__ñor lamento que haya tenido que presenciar esto, Cullen retírese__, estas despedido-y se dio la vuelta, Edward simplemente suspiro_

_-Cullen yo…-intente decir_

_-No importa profesor creo que tendré que encontrar otro trabajo_

_-Si quieres te invito a comer algo, frente a esta bar esta uno de los sitios de comida rápida mas deliciosos ¿te apetece?-el me evaluó y luego asintió_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

En esa comida me había enterado de todo, era lógico que el necesitase desahogarse y yo había sido la persona que había llegado en el momento en que lo hizo, supe lo de Royce, de su estúpida secta, de la ingenuidad y porque no decirlo idiotez de Carlisle su esposa y los suegros de él, me conto todo, de Isabella, de su hija, aquella princesa que había perdido y por la cual trabajaba pues lo que ganaba lo destinaba a la investigación para encontrar a su hija y la otra parte para su manutención…me sentí miserable, este chico trabajaba fuertemente para salir adelante a pesar de que sus propios padres lo habían lastimado de manera profunda.

Así fue como me convertí en el protector y "padre" de Edward Cullen, lo apoye en sus decisiones, cuando al final de la carrera se graduó con honores me sentí orgulloso a pesar de que sabia que volvería a Seattle no pude evitar sentirme feliz de verlo superarse.

A parte de esto estaba mi familia, ellos habían adoptado a Edward como parte importante de su vida y junto a el había llegado Isabella, una chica valiente, fuerte y al mismo tiempo delicada, frágil…la vida no es color de rosas para todos y es por ello que aquellos que estamos en circunstancias de ayudar no debemos dudar en ofrecer nuestra mano para hacerlo…

Edward me había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas la perseverancia y era por ese motivo por el que cada día y cada noche le rogaba a Dios por Renesmee y por qué le proporcionara fuerzas a mi "hijo" para seguir con su búsqueda a pesar de los obstáculos que encontraba a cada paso.

-Señor Vulturi es su hijo Alec al teléfono-dijo Jessica mi secretaria

-Gracias-murmure tome el teléfono y active la línea-Hola campeón ¿Qué paso? Ya conseguiste una nueva conquista-Alec era mi diversión completa, era loco y me recordaba a mí en mi juventud mientras que Jane era mi princesa, los adoraba siempre lo había hecho, sin embargo al encontrarme con Edward y conocer la historia no pude evitar ni quise hacerlo el acercarme más a ellos, conocerlos más, por eso ellos lo amaban gracias a él nosotros nos habíamos convertido en una verdadera familia…en ocasiones llegaba a pensar que Edward era la viga que nos unía…sin el tal vez ya ni siquiera estuviéramos juntos

-Papa estoy en el hospital-en ese instante sentí que mi mundo se desplomada-no te preocupes no fue grave, ya van a dar de alta a Edward e Isabella ya está aquí, todo va a estar bien-descanse un poco al saber que todo está bien

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-No sé, solo estábamos en la oficina y el de un momento a otro no podía respirar y luego se desmayo-contesto

-Estas seguro ¿que está bien?

-Si, el médico dijo que no era nada de mucho cuidado pero le ordeno que guarde reposo tanto esta noche como en las horas de la mañana-me comento

-Ok, encárgate de llevarlos a casa ¿está claro?

-Si señor-y colgamos, me sorprendía esto, Edward siempre había sido muy sano así que este desmayo repentino lograba preocuparme de manera extraña…¿Que pudo haber causado esto?

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Edward durmió como un bebe, descanso de manera pacífica y eso me alegro, al día siguiente amaneció con mas energías y más descansado, desayunamos unos deliciosos hot cakes y unos maravillosos huevos revueltos acompañados con tocino y un jugo de naranja, nos arreglamos y decidimos pasar la mañana juntos, arreglamos todo y nos dispusimos a recorrer las maravillosas calles de chicago, estábamos en uno de los parques de Chicago el Millenium park cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó

-Hola James ¿Cómo estás?-hablaron por un momento aunque lo correcto sería decir que James hablo ya que Edward lo único que decía era "aja", "bien", "seguro"-Ok , adiós James

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte a pesar de que hasta ahora colgaba su teléfono

-Se han complicado un poco las cosas, los nuevos orfanatos están pidiendo una certificación de que perdimos a nuestra hija-suspiro-tendré que llamar a Rosalie-y volvió a suspirar

* * *

-¿Rosalie?-estábamos en casa mientras Edward hablaba por teléfono, estaba preparando el almuerzo y Edward estaba sentado en el mesón-¿Cómo están las cosas?-ella le contesto algo y el dijo-Lo siento mucho por ella pero para mí tampoco es fácil…-pasaron unos instantes-Mira Rosalie todo lo que hacemos en la vida se nos regresa tal vez es hora de que ellos sufran un poquito de todo el dolor que Isabella y yo hemos tenido que soportar-hablo en un tono fuerte y enojado, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a su hermana-yo no te llame para preguntarte eso, necesito un favor tuyo así ¿Qué me lo harás o no?-ella le dijo algo que logro calmarlo tal vez una disculpa-Bien mira Rose necesito que hables con Eleazar y le solicites otra copia del acta de nacimiento de Renesmee así como la constancia de que la niña fue sacada sin mi autorización del hospital, luego habla con Joshua-ella volvió a hablar-si mi abogado y dile que solicite una copia de la demanda por secuestro y robo de mi hija y mándame esos archivos a mi casa, es urgente-volvió a decirle algo-ok cuídate un beso- y colgó

-¿Qué dijo que te molesto?-pregunte

-Esme ha estado un poco deprimida y a intentado contactarse conmigo, dice Rose que está muy mal, sé que es egoísta y cruel pero…ella nos lastimo Bella y no es tan simple, míranos, estamos en un lugar lejano tú tienes que ir a terapias, yo soy un desastre y estamos buscando a nuestra hija…simplemente no puede llamar y esperar que yo corra a sus brazos y diga "tranquila mama todo está bien" es…es irracional

Me acerque despacio a él y lo abrace

-Todo estará bien-suspire-¿eres consciente que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de verdad con ellos? ¿Qué de alguna manera u otra vamos a tener que incluirnos en nuestra vida?-el suspiro y dijo

-Lo sé, solo espero que eso no sea pronto…

**TANIA POV**

Patrocino, eso era lo que necesitábamos si lográbamos que una gran empresa se figara en nosotros y nos "protegiera" seria nuestra salvación, los recursos que el Estado nos proporcionaba no era suficientes para mantener a todos los niños, pues personitas como Nessie requerían de recursos extras de los que nos eran proporcionados, además para nadie era un secreto que los orfanatos tenían mejor resultados para ubicar a sus pequeños cuando contaban con la protección de grandes inversionistas.

Empezaría por la constructora "SANGINS", había decidido las constructoras dado que en el pasado muchas multinacionales nos cerraron las puertas, para nadie era un secreto que nuestras instalaciones no eran muy buenas así que necesitábamos de una constructora que aparte de apoyarnos se ofrecieran a construir un lugar más habitable, ¿Qué si soy demasiado ilusa? Tal vez, pero por estos pequeños sería capaz de venderle mi alma al diablo…

Me arregla tan bien como podía, tenía solo un traje de sastre y ese lo ocuparía el día de hoy, dicen que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, pues Dios quiera que en este caso no, o si no ya podría dar por perdida mi intención

¡NO, NO, Y NO! Necesitamos ser fuertes y conseguirlo los niños lo necesitan, alise mi saco y camine saliendo de la casa, iba por los pasillos mientras divisaba a Lauren quien cumplía su castigo dado el daño que le había causado a Nessie; debía hacer planas, y a parte estaba sin postre…era lo mejor, sino la educábamos con precisión se podría convertir fácilmente en una persona fría, altanera, egocéntrica y sin la guía adecuada podría terminar como una mujer que no mide consecuencias hasta lograr lo que quieren…y de esas hay muchas.

Tome el autobús que me dejaba más cerca de las oficinas centrales, ayer al terminar de hablar con mama había llamado y solicitado una cita con el ala de "Bienestar Social" y así habíamos programado una cita para hoy.

Descendí y camine las 10 manzanas que faltaban para llegar, me anuncie y espere hasta que me dieron la aprobación para ingresar, la secretaria de Andrea Miyers me anuncio, ingrese mientras ella me esperaba de pie

-Un placer conocerte Tania…

-Vangil- respondi

-Un placer, bueno cuéntame a ¿Qué debo el honor de tu visita?-pregunto

-Vengo de un orfanato "Merlín House" –ella me miro con lastima, esto era mala señal, significaba que dijera lo que dijera era muy poco probable su ayuda, pero quien no arriesga un huevo no obtiene un pollo, o lo que sea- Necesitamos recursos y una planta física-ella me miro sorprendida por mis palabras directas-se que no esperabas que fuera directa pero la verdad es que la situación es crítica y si no encontramos un patrocinador perderemos a los niños-le dije, ella me miro y tomo sus manos frente a mi recargada en la mesa

-Lo entiendo, pero necesito que comprendas que empresas como la mía no son muy factibles a dar este tipo de ayuda y te pido por favor no repitas esto fuera de esta oficina ¿está bien?-yo asentí-este programa lo desarrollan como respuesta a ciertas obligaciones pero no son en estos proyectos en lo que se interesan, lo lamento-yo asentí, mientras tragaba el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta

-Gracias por tu tiempo-dije mientras me levantaba y estiraba la mano a ella

-Gracias a ti y discúlpame por no ser de ayuda-Salí de allí sintiéndome bastante deprimida, iba caminando por la calzada cuando la señora Miyers me alcanzo-Tania hay una compañía, para ser precisa la competencia ellos hacen esas labores por una razón personal son los "VULTURIS COMPANY" mira aquí está el numero de la directora de Bienestar habla con ella, tal vez tengas suerte.

No lo pude evitar y termine lanzándome a sus brazos

Tal vez al final si había esperanza….

**JANE POV**

Edward había estado en el hospital y eso me causaba una gran preocupación, amaba a Edward al principio creí que como mujer a un hombre pero con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciar los sentimientos descubriendo que para mí el era un hermano y lo amaba como parte de mi familia.

Desde que me entere de su historia insiste para qué papa me permitiría por medio del programa "BIENESTAR SOCIAL" proteger a los orfanatos, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez en alguno de ellos estuviera mi sobrina, si consideraba a esa nena que no conocía mi sobrina.

Cada noche y cada mañana le rezaba a mi ángel de la guarda para que la cuidara y permitiera que por fin Edward e Isabella la encontraran…que les diera la felicidad que merecían.

-Señorita Vulturi, una chica quiere hablar con usted

-Recibiré la llamada gracias Vanesa, ¿hola?

-Buenas tardes soy Tania Vangil, soy representante de "Merlín house" un orfanato y necesito reunirme con usted-la verdad no tenía mucho interés, pero algo en mi me obligo a aceptar. Era como una corazonada

-La espero mañana a las diez ¿está claro?

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de mi conversación con Isabella me dispuse a descansar, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido solo sé que estaba en un parque, un hermosos parque, no había mucha gente cerca de mí, no había nadie, frente a uno de los bancos había una carriola, me acerque y la destape allí…allí estaba…estaba mi Renesmee…no lo dude y la tome en mis brazos, mientras lloraba de felicidad comencé a arrullarla a cantarle…

_Duerme lucero lindo_

duerme luz de mis sueños

que yo todo el tiempo te mimo

acunándote en mi pecho.

Duerme lucero lindo,

que nada enturbie tus sueños

que tu padre mientras canta

te protege de los vientos

Duerme lucero lindo,

duerme mientras yo velo

que cantando todo el tiempo

te diré lo que te quiero...

Me desperté asustado mientras miraba mis manos, no estaba, sin embargo la sentía, estaba cerca…mi niña estaba cerca…

**QUE TAL?**

**A QUE ME MEREZCO UN REVIEW**

**LES HE CUMPLIDO Y ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO, VARIAS COSITAS: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ COMENZARA LO MAS LINDO, TIERNO Y SOSO, ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA LA CURSILERIA DA LA MEDIA VUELTA…HABRA DRAMA PERO SOBRE TODO DEMASIADO AMOR**

**ESTOY CONTENTA, MUY CONTENTA ESTA HISTORIA A LOGRADO MUCHA ATENCION Y ESO ME ALEGRA POR ESO QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS PERO ESPECIALMENTE A VAMPIREPRINCESS, DULCEAMOR, ANDREMIC, PSADIOM, LILI Y MI ADORADA NESSIEBLACK QUIENES ME HAN APOYADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SIN ELLAS ESTA HISTORIA NO SERIA LO QUE ES **

**GRACIAS**

**BIEN DEJANDO EL SENTIMENTALISMO**

**75 REVIEWS Y HAY CAPI NUEVO USTEDES DECIDEN CUANDO SE PUBLICA**

**ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE MI FRASE FINAL ME COSTO UN POCO SACARLA PERO ES COMO MI FIRMA**

**UN BESO LAS ADORA **

**NATALY**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	10. NOTICIA INESPERADA

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW Y ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS ES LO MAXIMO…NO ES CHANTAJE EMOCIONAL…DEBERÁS QUE NO LO HAGO CON ESA INTENCION, SIMPLEMENTE LES DOY UN EMPUGOCITO PARA QUE ME DEJEN LOS COMENTARIOS Y LO QUE PIENSAN DE LO QUE YO ESCRIBO, ASI QUE PORFAVOR NO LO CONSIDEREN CHATAJE ¡PORFAVOR!!!!!!**

**LAS ADORO Y LES AGRADEZCO SUS OPINIONES RECUERDEN QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE MIS HISTORIAS SE PUBLIQUEN SIN MI AUTORIZACION…LAS ADORO UN BESO**

**NOTICIA INESPERADA**

**JANE POV**

Me dirigía de nuevo al trabajo, había hablado con mis hermanos, Alec se noto bastante preocupado, el admiraba casi idolatraba a Edward así que haberlo visto lastimado… enfermo había causado un gran dolor en el, había estado bastante inquieto hasta el punto de llamarlo en la mañana cada tres minutos. Camine por las calles, me encantaba este ejercicio y lo había aprendido gracias a el, Edward me había enseñado que caminar nos proporcionaba la paz necesaria para descansar, para pensar…

Llegue a la oficina y lo primero que pude observar fue a una chica bastante linda sentada fuera de mi oficina, tenía un sastre que se notaba bastante utilizado, sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho un bolso bastante desgastado, suspire definitivamente las mujeres que trabajaban con niños abandonados lo hacían por amor, únicamente por amor…

-Mucho gusto, soy Jane-le dije estirando mi mano, para estrechar la de ella

-Mucho gusto soy Tania-respondió ella-de antemano muchísimas gracias por recibirme

-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo, por favor entremos-dije mientras la guiaba a mi oficina, entramos y colgué mi abrigo en el perchero ella espero frente al escritorio, me dirige y antes de sentarme-Por favor toma asiento-ambas nos sentamos-quieres algo de beber-pregunte

-Si gracias, eso me gustaría-respondió

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte

-Un te estaría bien-contesto

-Vanessa por favor trae dos tés

-Si señora ya voy-expreso mi secretaria

-Bien, te escucho-ella tomo aire, Vanessa entro y dejo los tés en la mesa

-El orfanato para que el trabajo es "Merlin House" manejamos niños desde recién nacidos hasta los diez años, cuando cumplen esa edad el estado los traslada a otras entidades en mejores condiciones de atenderlos, actualmente tenemos 100 niños-mi cara debió de mostrarle que eran my pocos niños para poder prestarle la ayuda-Se que son pocos niños pero nuestras plantas físicas dificultan la posibilidad de atender a los niños, se que este tipo de empresas-dijo mientras señalaba a nuestro alrededor-ayudan a grandes orfanatos, pero el nuestro atiende a pequeños muy especiales-termino, la mire y dije

-Todos los orfanatos trabajan con niños especiales, así que ese no puede ser un argumento como tal, hay orfanatos encargados de trabajar y cuidar a niños con cáncer, con síndrome de Down y así hay numerosos ejemplos, estos lugares solicitan nuestras ayudas, nuestro acompañamiento y para ello se le solicitan algunas garantías…primero deben tener mínimo 150 niños, plantas físicas en buen estado que lo único que necesiten es un refuerzo ¿las tienes?-ella negó con su cabeza-docentes capacitados en formación infantil ¿cuentas con ellos?-volvió a negar yo suspire-lo siento-murmure, su rostro decayó bastante y en ese momento desee ser lo suficiente rica para ayudar a todos los orfanatos, a todos los niños pero sobretodo a estas magnificas mujeres que entregaban sus vidas para darles un mejor bienestar a otros.

-Lo entiendo-suspiro

-Por favor toma tu tasa de te-ella así lo hizo-¿cuéntame sobre el orfanato?-intente hacerle la conversación, sabía que se sentía miserable por lo que estaba pasando, al fin de cuentas perdería a los niños

-Es muy pequeño, yo me crie hay, cuando cumplí los diez años me alejaron pero al salir cuando alcance los 18 volví, para mi Carmen es una madre y por eso regrese, he trabajado con ella todo este tiempo, estudie en universidad pública y siempre estuve en contacto con ella, durante las vacaciones me quedaba y la ayudaba, en una de esas vacaciones conocí a la más linda de las niñas, le decimos Nessie pues la mujer que no la dejo no nos dijo su nombre, esta enfermita de una piernita pero es tan linda-y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-creo que eso va a ser lo más difícil no poder saber que pasara con ella…

Mi corazón me gritaba que le proporcionara la ayuda, que lo hiciera sin mirar consecuencias,_ Edward, _su nombre vino a mi mente, el sabía lo que era perder a algo que amas y aunque la niña no era hija de Tania a ella le preocupaba su paradero_ "que mas da"_

-Vanessa tráeme los papeles de ayuda económica-le pedí, los ojos de Tania se abrieron ampliamente

-Gracias, gracias-murmuraba mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazo con fuerza

-Llaves el poder del te-le dije para aligerar el ambiente, ambas sonreímos mientras en las mejillas de ellas se derramaban lagrimas de felicidad…

**BELLA POV**

Estaba bastante preocupada, nuestros padres eran un constante pensamiento en mi cabeza, a pesar del daño y del dolor eran nuestros padres…no había hablado con nadie de Forks, no me sentía en capacidad de hacerlo, habían muchas heridas demasiado profundas, demasiado abiertas…

Tenia el teléfono en mi mano, algo me estaba jalando a llamar, algo en mi me pedía marcar el numero de casa_…"No lo dude mas"_ me dije, el teléfono sonó tres veces

-Alo-dijo la voz de mi madre

-¿Mama?-pregunte temerosa

-Bella hija ¿Cómo estas?-había alegría en su voz, se sentía bien de escucharme

-Bien, bien y ¿ustedes como están?-pregunte

-También como se puede mi niña, ya sabes, tu papa trabajando fuerte, Carlisle y Esme están realizando alguna labores para ayudar a las niñas victimas de Royce, y los chicos…-y se callo

-¿Qué paso con los chicos?-pregunte con bastante temor

-Están bien-intento convencerme pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que ocultaba algo

-Mama…-dijo con reproche, ella suspiro

-Alice esta embarazada-termino, mi corazón se rompió, mi hermana estaba embarazada tendría un bebe y yo tenia perdida a mi hija…

**ALEC POV**

-JANE TU SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE LOS PARAMETROS PARA CONCEDER ESA AYUDA!!!-gritaba mi padre

-Lo sé, sé que esto ya lo habíamos hablado, pero entiende esos niños de verdad nos necesitan…

-PERO JANE TOCA CONSTRUIRLES UN EDIFICIO COMPLETO, Y APARTE LA AYUDA ECONOMICA…

-PAPA-llame yo-son niños y van a ser esparcidos por todo el país-dije, el tomo aire y luego lo expulso, comenzó a mover sus manos una costumbre que tenia cada vez cuando sentía que perdía su paciencia

-Edward ¿Qué piensas de esto?-le pregunte, el aludido estaba sentado y no había expresado su opinión desde que la conversación empezó, se había limitado a escucharnos

-Yo…yo no quiero opinar sobre eso Alec-dijo solemnemente

-Edward?-volvió papa

-Yo entiendo tu punto, la cantidad es bastante considerable pero no puedo opinar porque…-suspiro-mi hija está en algún orfanato y…no me gustaría que pasara por algo así, ¿Qué tal si ella está allí y por razones económicas la trasladan y no la vuelvo a ver?...simplemente ni siquiera puedo contemplar la idea-y luego se levanto y abandono la oficina

-Por favor papa-rogo Jane, el simplemente guardo silencio, los instantes pasaron y luego el asintió

-Lo haremos

**RENNE POV**

Me alegre de la llamada de Bella, amaba a mi hija y la culpa era una constante carga, una que simplemente no podía ignorar…la lastime y la lastime demasiado, cree un daño imposible de sanar, aunque encontraran a la pequeña el daño siempre permanecería allí…en algunas ocasiones pensaba si algún día en un futuro lejano podría llegar a recuperar mi relación con ella, pero eso simplemente parecía improbable.

Luego de decirle lo de Alice, apenas y si la conversación continuo, sentí la voz lastimada y amortiguada de mi hija…¿cómo fui capaz de tanto?, de verdad que en ocasiones los seres humanos perdemos el sentido, la cordura…

**EDWARD POV**

Sentía una angustia indescriptible en la mañana, era como si algo se estuviera alejando, algo que ya se estaba fundiendo conmigo…en ocasiones pensaba si era posible que me estuviera enloqueciendo. El tiempo paso y el sentimiento se disipo, me llene de calma, de tranquilidad.

El día de trabajo había sido bastante fuerte, había pensado en todo lo que mi vida implicaba y había visto hacia el pasado, recordando uno de los momentos mas significativos de mi vida…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era un hermoso día, Bella y yo estábamos acostados en el prado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos sentíamos en paz, nuestras casa se habían convertido en un campo de batalla, nuestros padres se habían enterado del embarazo y sus reacciones habían sido peor de lo que esperaba, Esme prácticamente me había corrido de su casa y ni hablar de Charlie quien hasta me apunto con el arma._

_A pesar de su ética profesional Carlisle había accedido a las recomendaciones del cerdo de Royce, había intentado hacerle un aborto a Bella, gracias a Dios yo había ido un paso adelante y había logrado que las autoridades defendieran a mi hijo a pesar de los hechos…el tiempo había corrido de manera lenta y eso se lo agradecía a Dios, había podido disfrutar de cada una de las etapas del embarazo de mi Bella, llevábamos treinta minutos recostados en el maravilloso pasto, tenía una de mis manos acomodadas en su vientre, Bella acababa de completar los cinco meses de gestación, Eleazar nos había confirmado que era una niña y la idea me tenía bastante emocionada, tendría una copia pequeñita de mi Bella…_

_-Hola mi princesita hermosa-susurre en el vientre de mi novia-no sabes lo mucho que te amo, te espero con tantas ganas al igual que tu mami…-levante mi vista para ver a mi Bella, sin embargo ella yacía profundamente dormida-bueno tu mami nos acaba de abandonar pero no importa, te amo tanto nenita, no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos-deposite un pequeño beso en la cima del vientre- cuando salgas de allí haremos tantas cosas…te enseñare a tocar, y a jugar…o si jugaremos mucho-sonreí-con el tiempo estoy seguro que tus abuelitos te querrán mucho y Charlie te enseñara a pescar y Carlisle te enseñara todo lo que necesitas saber para ser la niña mas inteligente del mundo…te amo tanto mi princesa, tanto-y entonces algo maravilloso paso, algo toco mi mano, lo sentí y me sorprendí demasiado ¿Qué estaba pasando?, mire a Bella quien solo frunció un poco su ceño, el movimiento se repitió…MI PRINCESA SE ESTABA MOVIENDO…ELLA SE MOVIA-Oh por Dios!!!-exclame-mi princesa hermosa me entiendes-y las lagrimas de felicidad surcaron mis mejillas…mi niña me entendía. _

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Eran esos recuerdos los que mantenían cuerdos, en ocasión me preguntaba que ¿hubiese sucedido si ella hubiera muerto?...intente desechar esas ideas de mi cabeza, si la perdiera…si en este mundo mi princesa no existiera…yo la seguiría, yo no podría seguir existiendo, me era imposible concebir una vida sin la esperanza de encontrarla.

Mi teléfono sonó

-Jane ¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Edward logre que papa accediera a lo del orfanato y Alec acepto ser el arquitecto ¿te lo puedes creer?!!-grito, no pude evitar sonreír

-Me alegro Jane-conteste, era increíble como las personas forman su carácter, cuando la conocí Jane era una niña plástica que únicamente pensaba en ella y en lo que ella necesitaba jamás se detenía a pensar en lo que la rodeaba, vivía en una burbuja en donde nada era capaz de tocarla, era capaz de causar dolor con sus solas palabras e incluso con sus miradas, sin embargo el tiempo le había proporcionado la madurez que necesitaba, la había hecho una mujer…y que mujer, era sensible, amorosa, había destapado a la personita oculta tras la mascara de la indiferencia y ahora era reconocida en Chicago por sus maravillosas obras sociales, por sus ayudas a los orfanatos y todo con el propósito de que esos niños fueron tan felices como se pudiera según las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

-Estoy tan contenta Edward, las situaciones no son las más lindas y Tania necesitaba tanto la ayuda-yo no podía creer lo maravillosa que Jane podía ser, me detuve en un semáforo, al girar mi vista me encontré con una maravillosa Florería, en su estandarte se podían divisar unas maravillosas y grandiosas Orquídeas*, no lo pude evitar apenas el semáforo dio paso ahorrille el auto y me baje

-Jane hablamos luego, te quiero mucho, que descanses-susurre ella me dijo que me quería y que intentara descansar, camine hasta la tienda

-Buenas noches-salude, la dependienta me sonrió

-Buenas Noches-respondió

-Hazme un favor me regalas esas orquídeas-las señale con mi dedo y ella simplemente camino hacia allí y las trajo consigo, era simplemente 5 pero eran maravillosas, magnificas, hermosas…

-Es muy afortunada-dijo

-¿Disculpe?-pregunte

-La chica, la dueña de estas Orquídeas, es una mujer muy afortunada-simplemente sonreí, cancele las flores y me despedí, seguí mi rumbo a casa…por fin.

Todo estaba oscuro y esto era bastante extraño, me recordaba bastante a los días en los que Bella entraba en ataques de pánico…!ATAQUES DE PÁNICO!!! NO, NO, NO POR FAVOR!!! Rogué mentalmente con el simple pensamiento de que Bella se hubiese lastimado nuevamente.

Corrí por las escaleras, las luces no iluminaban absolutamente nada, tropecé con una de las mesitas ubicadas en el pasillo de la casa, no me importo ni el dolor ni el escozor que sentí, llegue a la habitación, había música suave y todas las luces apagadas…sentí pánico, que pasaba si al prender la luz me encontraba con una imagen que no me gustaría ver…y si…no tenia que sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.

Sentí las flores en mi mano, tome aire y camine hasta el interruptor lo prendí y allí estaba…Bella estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación, sus piernas bastantes juntas a su pecho, su cuerpito estaba moviéndose como si llorara en silencio, me acerque con sigilo y me senté a su lado, cambie las flores de mano y pase el otro brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mi pecho…

No se cuanto tiempo paso, simplemente la consolé, sin saber porque, ni saber exactamente si lo estaba haciendo bien, sus sollozos cesaron de manera pausada

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunte en un susurro

-Ya estoy mejor-susurro, su voz denotaba tristeza, y su nariz maravillosa estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, pero lo más doloroso eran sus ojos, estaban cristalinos, llorosos

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte, ella suspiro

-Llame a mama-sin proponérmelo mi cuerpo se tenso, ¿Cuándo sería el día en que el dolor y el sufrimiento que sentíamos no fueran producto de las acciones de nuestros padres?, ¿llegaría el día en que fuera capaz de perdonar? ¿En que fuera capaz de pensar en ellos sin sentir la rabia que bullía dentro de mí a cada día?

-¿Qué dijo esta vez?-pregunte con cansancio, sus labios temblaron y sabia que lloraría

-Soy una mujer horrible-soltó y lloro, estaba tan cansado de esto, de verla tratarse asi, ¿Cómo podía hacerle ver la maravillosa y grandiosa mujer que era?

-Bella no digas eso, tu eres una mujer maravillosa e increíble…

-NO, NO LO SOY-grito-ESTOY ASI PORQUE ALICE ESTA EMBARAZADA-y las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos, no podía sentir ni pensar nada, la noticia me había dejado anonadado, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lo vi; vi a mi hermano con su hijo o hija viéndolo crecer, aprender, jugando con el…yo no pude hacerlo, a él nadie le arrebataría a su bebe, nadie la desaparecería, ese niño o niña no tenía un enemigo o contrincante con intención de alejarlo de matarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que Bella y yo habíamos hecho tan malo para que si hubiéramos tenido que vivir toda esa situación? ¿Por qué mi hija? ¿Acaso de verdad era un castigo divino? ¿éramos tan malos como para ser juzgados y castigados a si? Y entonces me sentí miserable, no solo por haberla perdido, sino por ser tan egoísta de envidiar a mi propio hermano…

-Shhhh…todo estar bien, ya lo veras-susurre, la abrace con fuerza y le rogué a Dios porque mi Renesmee estuviera cerca, por que la pudiésemos encontrar…porque por fin pudiéramos tener paz.

-¿Qué traes hay?-pregunto luego de calmarse

-Las compre para ti-dije tendiéndole las flores, ella las observo y una sonrisa tan alegre como podía expresar (dada la tristeza y el dolor que vivíamos) se poso en sus labios

-Gracias-dijo-son divinas-y se acurruco en mi

-Estaré siempre aquí para comprenderte Isabella, estaré siempre aquí para reír contigo, para llorar contigo, para hablar contigo*-susurre en su oído.

La noche se poso en el maravilloso cielo, la luna salió en su majestuosidad, y lo único que me quedaba era esperar…esperar para poder perdonar, para poder seguir adelante, para ser mejor persona y poder disfrutar de ver a mi hermano feliz, realizado…pero sobretodo esperar a que la vida trajera a mi hija a mi lado…

**¿QUÉ TAL?**

**ESPERO NO HAIGA SIDO MUY EMPALAGOSO O DRAMATICO**

**ESTOY FELIZ………………………..82 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESTO ME HACE TAN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ,ES INCREIBLE GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS**

**AHORA **

***FOTO EN MI PERFIL**

***LETRA DE ESTARE AQUÍ, CANCION DE CAMILA MODIFICADA**

**PARA CONCLUIR 92 REVIEWS Y CAPITULO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y PARA QUE SE ANIMEN UN ADELANTO**

_**-¿Quién eles tu?**_

_**-Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella ¿y tu?**_

_**-Me llamo Re….**_

**UN BESO Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN, MA AGREGAN A FAVORITOS, ME TIENEN EN ALERTAS Y SOBRETODO A LAS QUE ME REGALAN UNOS SEGUNDOS DE SU VIDA A ESCRIBIR LO QUE PIENSAN DE MIS LOCURAS**

**ACLARACION, SE QUE PARECE QUE LE ESTOY DANDO VUELTAS TRANQUILAS COMO YA DIJEN SON QUINCE CAPITULOS Y EL EPILOGO, ASI QUE YA ENTRAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA PARTE…SABEN QUE ABRA SECUELA Y ANTESECUELA Y PARA LA PRIMERA NECESITO DE ESTAS COSITAS, ASI QUE NO PREOCUPEN**

**CON AMOR**

**NATALY**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	11. VIAJE INESPERADO

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, POR SUS REVIEWS ALGUNAS ACALARACIONES PRIMERO EL BEBE DE ALICE ES DE JASPER DESDE QUE SALIERON DEL INTERNADO ROYCE NO ABUSO DE ELLA NI DE ROSALIE…SI HAY MAS DUDAS SOLO PREGUNTAR**

**AQUÍ VA EL CAP DISFUTENLO Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE PREOCUPARON POR MI SOBRE TODO VAMPIRE PRINCESS : MUñECA HAY VOY RECUPERNADOME GRACIA SPOR TUS PALABRAS Y A NESSIE BALCK**

**UN VIAJE INESPERADO**

**EDWARD POV**

La noticia del embarazo de Alice había logrado trastornarnos, una semana más había transcurrido, Alec trabaja de manera ágil en el nuevo Orfanato mientras Jane había tenido que pasar por varias reuniones donde gracias a Dios no había tenido que estar.

Había terminado los proyectos que me habían asignado y ahora debía supervisar sus construcciones, mi Bella por otro lado había tenido que recurrir con más frecuencia a donde Nataly, me había preocupado tanto que había hablado con ella y de manera directa y sincera me había dicho que era normal su reacción y que únicamente podría apoyarla para superarlo.

No había hablado con nadie en Forks, me alegraba por Jasper pero no estaba en calidad de llamarlo y felicitarlo, eso era algo que no podría hacer.

-Arquitecto Cullen su madre al teléfono-otra vez, nuevamente Esme llamando en ocasiones me preguntaba si acaso lo hacía para lastimarme más, si acaso esto no era un plan para seguir dañándome, sacudí mi cabeza intentando alegar esta idea loca

-Dile que…

-Señor Cullen, atiéndala de verdad ya estoy cansada de hacerlo negar-contesto de manera grosera, respire profundamente

-Mire Alejandra tomare la llamada y después le pido se dirija a Recursos humanos y pida traslado, porque la verdad no voy a tolerarle su forma de dirigirse a mi ¿está claro?- su miraba demostraba el asombro, nunca me había caracterizado por ser una persona brusca pero la verdad es que estos días habían sido terribles y ella había acabado con mi paciencia-retírese-y lo hizo aun sin salir de su asombro, pulse la tecla numero uno

-¿Edward?-dijo la voz de mama

-Esme ¿Qué paso?-pregunte con un poco de brusquedad.

**ESME POV**

Había intentado hablar con mi hijo desde hace ya un mes, cada vez que llamaba había una excusa que iba desde "esta en el baño" hasta "el la llamara cuando se desocupe"…sin embargo nada de eso había pasado, sabía que él se negaba a hablar conmigo, que simplemente le ordenaba a su secretaria me digiera esas cosas y que secretamente rezaba porque me cansara y así dejara de llamar, sin embargo no me rendía y no lo haría necesitaba recuperar a mi hijo…era necesario que lo hiciera

-¿Edward?-pregunte cuando el pitido de espera ceso

-Esme ¿Qué paso?-pregunto con brusquedad,

-¿Cómo estas hijo?-pregunte

-Bien-respondió secamente

-¿Y Isabella?-pregunte intentando derrumbar las murallas que el creaba alrededor de el

-También está bien-respondió secamente, un incomodo silencio se instalo por la línea

-¿Sabes que Jasper será padre?-pregunte intentando que conversara conmigo

-Si, Renne ya se encargo de hacernos participes-respondió con un rencor palpable en su voz

-Estamos tan felices, los niños tendrán un bebe y nosotros un nieto, estamos pensando en comprarle…

-¡¡PARA, MIRA SI ME LLAMASTE PARA RESTREGARME EN LA CARA QUE A ESTE BEBE SI LO QUIERES Y QUE NO LO VAS A REGALAR MEJOR NO ME HUBIESES LLAMADO, ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES PERO NO TIENEN NINGÚN DERECHO A LLAMARME NI A MI NI A MI MUJER A RESTREGARNOS SU FELICIDAD!!-tomo aire

-Edward yo…

-¿QUE ESME? ¿LO SIENTES? ESO A MI NO ME SIRVE DE NADA, ESTOY AQUÍ RECUPERANDO A MI MUJER Y BUSCANDO A MI HIJA POR CULPA DE USTEDES ASI QUE NO PRETENDAS LLAMAR Y CONTARME LO FELIZ QUE ESTAS DE SABER QUE SERAS ABUELA POR QUE YA LO FUISTE Y REGALASTE A TU NIETO!!

-Lo siento-dije con lagrimas surcando mis mejillas, varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que el volvió a hablar

-Mira lamento haberte gritado pero la verdad esto no es justo, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme y contarme las maravillosas cosas que harás por el-tomo aire-me alegro por Jasper dale mis felicitaciones y por favor no vuelvas a llamarme, no quiero hablar contigo-y corto la llamada

Ya no quedaba nada de mi niño en la persona con la que acababa de hablar, el niño tierno, amoroso, sensible no estaba…lo único que había hay era un hombre herido, rencoroso, lastimado y lo peor de esto…lo peor de esto es que esto era lo que yo había hecho…esta persona era producto de mis acciones

**BELLA POV**

Estaba terminando de organizar la casa, tenia algunos alimentos coaccionando en el horno, quería preparar una cena especial, esta noche quería que fuera magnifica, había adquirido un vino bastante fino, preparado langostinos en salsa de maracuyá los cuales a Edward le encantaban, tenia velas puestas en la mesa con un mantel blanco maravilloso, el postre era pie de manzana, el favorito de Edward, arriba la cama estaba decorada con pétalos mientras en el baño un babydoll me esperaba…

Esta noche tenía que ser mágica, apenas el horno sonó saque la cena y acomode los platos subí y me dirigí al baño, me bañe utilizando los diferentes jabones, me depile de manera escrupulosa, Salí y me puse mi arma secreta, peine mi cabello y lo seque, mientras colocaba una maravillosa cinta blanca en mi pelo

-¡AMOR YA LLEGUE!-grito mi victima

-YA VOY-respondí-Bien Isabella vamos por tu hombre- y sonreí a la maravillosa imagen que el espejo me ofrecía, coloque la bata sin anudarla pues deseaba que Edward observara mis piernas (sabia que eran sus debilidad) y descendí las escaleras

-Hola amor-dije mientras veía como él se deshacía de su chaqueta y observaba la mesa

-Hola a..-giro hacia mi y vi la sorpresa y el deseo en sus ojos, nunca había hecho nada así, era la primera vez que organizaba todo para una noche especial

-Estas wuaauuu-fue todo lo que dijo

-Gracias, ahora señor Cullen vamos a cenar-dije

-Eh-me miro como si tuviera otra cabeza-¿Cómo que cenar? Te pones esa belleza y pretendes que cenemos-dijo

-Cenaremos y después disfrutaras de la belleza ¿está bien?-dije mientras sonreía, el solo asintió y así inicio mi maravillosa noche…

El sol entro en medio de las cortinas, su deseo era lograr levantarnos, me gire, la verdad no tenia deseo de levantarme, me acosté de lado abrazando a Edward quien estaba boca abajo dando una maravillosa vista de su trasero, el teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras mis dedos viajaban por la espalda de Edward

-Bella-dijo

-¿Qué?

-No hagas eso-respondió-sino tendremos que volver a empezar y tengo que trabajar

-No estoy haciendo nada-respondí mientras dejaba besos en su columna

-Mmmmmm-dijo, me disponía a avanzar las cosas cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar-Contesta

-No quiero, estoy en una actividad más entretenida

-¿Bella?-dijo y el teléfono siguió sonando

-Esta bien-me envolví en la sabana y tome el teléfono

-Hola

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz agitada

-¿Alice?-pregunte

-Dios mío gracias a Dios que contestas

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Papa se accidento y está en el hospital…

**EDWARD POV**

La noche había estado espectacular, estaba recordando esto cuando todo estuvo en silencio me gire y vi a mi Bella sentada en el borde de la cama con el teléfono en su oído y sosteniendo con fuerza la sabana a su cuerpo, me acerque y tome sus mano, la sabana resbalo pero yo estaba mas preocupado por lo que sean que le estaban diciendo al otro lado

-Ok-dijo-intentare viajar hoy mismo-y colgó

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Papa se accidento, tengo que ir a Forks dice Alice que ha estado preguntándome-suspiro, había preocupación en su voz pero no tristeza ¿será que hemos perdido la capacidad de sentir tristeza por nuestros padres?

-Llamare a la aerolínea

-¿Viajaras conmigo?-pregunto, ¿debía hacerlo?, solo tendría que llamar a Aro y explicarle la situación, _NO VAYAS _me decía mi conciencia

-¿quieres que vaya?-pregunte, porque si era su deseo yo iría hasta la luna, porque si ella me lo pidiera yo enfrentaría dragones, monstruos por cumplir sus deseos, porque al fin de cuentas yo solo era lo que ella quisiera que fuera…

-No hay necesidad, debes tener trabajo, además debes estar aquí por si James tiene información sobre Renesmee-yo asentí

El tiempo paso rápidamente en menos de lo que creí Bella ya estaba a punto de abordar

-Te voy a extrañar-dije a su oído

-Yo también, prométeme mantenerme informaba pase lo que pase ¿esta bien?-asentí, ella se levanto en la punta de sus pies y me beso

-Te amo-dijo

-Yo te amo mas-dije

-PASAJEROS CON VUELO A PORT ANGELS ABORDAR POR PUERTA 10-dijo la voz por los parlantes

-Cuídate-le pedí

-Lo hare-respondió, y así fue como el amor de mi vida emprendió viaje rumbo a Forks…

**BELLA POV**

El viaje había comenzado, no podía sentir tristeza, me preocupaba es verdad pero por mas cruel que suene no me dolía ni un poco lo de su accidente, según Alice no fue nada grave, solo una pierna rota y un brazo lastimado…

-Hola-dijo una voz a mi lado, gire en mi silla y la vi, era una hermosa niña de cabello negro, y ojos azules

-Hola-respondí

-¿Quién eles tu?

-Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Re….

-Rennata!!!-grito una mujer que caminaba por el pasillo-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te separes de mi eh jovencita?-yo solo sonreí

-Lo sento mami-dijo la niña

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok?-esta asintió

-Lamento mucho señorita si la molesto-dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-No se preocupe-respondí, luego de varios minutos por fin arribamos, descendimos y yo buscaba a alguien conocido

-BELLA!!!!!!!!!!-grito alguien y hay estaba mi enorme hermano, una sonrisa estúpida se poso en mi, Emmet siempre me había apoyado, había estado en cada momento difícil, el había sido un consuelo y siempre nos había animado a Edward y a mi a buscar a Renesmee

-OSO-dije yo mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza

-Me alegro que hayas venido-dijo

Salimos del aeropuerto y conducimos rumbo a Forks, saque mi celular y marque

-Hola Princesa ¿Cómo estás?-respondió Edward al primer timbre

-Muy bien, el viaje estuvo calmado ¿y tu como estas?-pregunte

-Bien, James me llamo, hablo con la directora de Merlin House y dado que la empresa la está ayudando me permitirá ver a los niños mañana domingo-respondió

-Me encantaría ir contigo…-musite

-Tranquila yo te estaré llamando ahora preocúpate por Charlie ¿ok?

-Ok-respondí

-Te amo-dijo fuerte y claro

-No mas que yo a ti-dije

Llegamos casa, Charlie había sido dado de alta ayer en las horas de la tarde, suspire, esta casa traía mucho recuerdos a mi mente, aquí había tenido lugar tanto hechos, tanto dulces como tristes…

-Ya llegamos-grito Emmet, Rosalie le dio una beso, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados a uno de los sillones, tenían un brillo lleno de felicidad y saber que la razón de eso era un bebe…rompía mi corazón.

-Hola hija-saludo Renne, yo solo asentí, Charlie reposaba en una de las sillas…

-HIJA QUE GUSTO QUE ESTES AQUÍ-dijo muy emocionado

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte

-Hay vamos-respondió mientras sonreía

-Isabella que gusto verte-dijo Carlisle y Esme me abrazo

-Siéntate por favor-pidió mama-¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto

-Un vaso de agua está bien-respondí

La conversación comenzó a desarrollarse alrededor de lo que habíamos hecho ya en tres meses…no podía creer que estuviéramos a puertas de la navidad

-Así que ya ves pronto podre terminar la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica-me relataba Emmet

-Me alegro mucho-conteste

-¿Y como están ustedes?-pregunto el

-Bien Emmet, bien, yo estoy yendo a terapias y Edward esta trabajando muy fuertemente-respondí

-¿Y la niña?-pregunto con temor

-Aun no la encontramos pero tengo fe que será pronto-respondí

-Dios quiera que así sea-dijo el, yo asentí

-¿Cuándo se casaran?-pregunto Alice quien no hacia mas que acariciar su vientre

-No lo sabemos Alice…eso depende-respondí

-Jasper y yo planeamos casarnos en dos semanas ¡será grandioso!-respondió sonriendo…respire tranquilamente, tenía mucha rabia, ella ya tendría una gran familia

La noche se poso con maestría en Forks, la lluvia comenzó a escucharse a través del tejado, no podía conciliar mi sueño, de repente sentí mucho cansancio

_Caminaba por los pasillos de mi casa, buscaba a Edward con locura, subí a nuestra habitación y hay estaba el de espaldas a mi_

_-Edward-lo llame y el giro en sus brazos sostenía a mi Renesmee_

Me desperte rápidamente y sin poder respirar bien, el sol ya estaba en su esplendor, me levante y luego de ducharme y alistarme descendí, todos estaban en el comedor, era un domingo espectacular, el desayuno estaba delicioso aunque la conversación fuera hiriente…

-Estaba pensando en que si es niña deberíamos llamarla Estefanía ¿no es un nombre lindo?-preguntaba Alice

-Hija es un nombre muy lindo pero que tal si le pones Hermione, es mas estilizado-respondía mama, Emmet solo me miraba, era notorio que el sabia que esto me afectaba. Cuanto habría dado por que ellos hubiesen sido así con mi bebe

-Si mama es muy lindo ¿Qué opinas Jazz?-pregunto Alice

-Lo que tú quieras estará bien-gracias a Dios el desayuno concluyo subí a mi habitación y en mi tocador estaba la foto de Edward y yo cuando acababa de cumplir cinco meses de embarazo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Emmet

-Bien, todo está bien-respondí

-Lo siento ya sabes que Alice no es muy delicada para las cosas-dijo

-Lo sé, es solo que de cierta manera a ella jamás le preocupo lo que nos paso…

-Si lo sé, la enana es demasiado egocéntrica solo se preocupa por ella y por Jasper-y ambos suspiramos, Alice era una excelente hermana, pero era egoísta y muy individualista, cuando sucedió lo de Renesmee ella simplemente se aparto, jamás pregunto por nada, jamás estuvo hay, no como si lo estuvieron Emmet y Rosalie, me preguntaba ¿serian diferentes mis sentimientos si hubiesen sido ellos los embarazados?

-Chicos bajen a almorzar!!-grito Renne

El almuerzo fue peor que el desayuno, Alice se quejaba constantemente de las nauseas, y eso que ha ella la atendían a mí que me toco apañármelas sola…

-Bella ¿tú qué piensas?-pregunto

-Sobre ¿Qué?-pregunte

-Sobre donde tener al bebe-dijo

-Ehhh…donde tú quieras Ali- respondí

-Eso no es lo que quería que me respondieras-me dijo con molestia en la voz

-¿y Entonces que quieres que te diga?-pregunte molestándome

-Podrías por lo menos fingir un poquito de interés- respondió, la ira comenzó a bullir en mi interior ¡UN POQUITO DE INTERES!

-Simplemente es un hospital-dije intentando controlar mi carácter

-ES EL HOSPITAL DONDE NACERA TU SOBRINO-grito

-PUES LAMENTO MUCHO QUE EL ESTUPIDO HOSPITAL NO ME INTERESE-grite a mi vez

-Por favor cálmense- decía Renne

-NO ME CALMARE-grito Alice-ERES UNA EGOISTA, CLARO COMO ESTO NO ES SOBRE TI NO TE INTERESA PERO CUANDO SE TE PERDIO RENESMEE TODOS TENENIAMOS QUE GIRAR ENTORNO A TI

-SE ACABO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TU QUE ERES UNA INDIVIDUALISTA ME JUZGUE O ACASO SE TE OLVIDA QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN LES DIJO LO DE MI EMBARAZO Y QUE CASI ME HACEN ABORTAR POR TU CULPA!!-le grite, por primera vez se lo decía

-ELLOS TENIAN QUE SABERLO!!-grito

-NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO DE HACERLO-le recrimine-ERA NUESTRO PROBLEMA

-ERES UNA BRUJA-grito

-NO MAS-intervino Emmet-cálmense, Alice por favor tu no ayudaste en nada a Bella, ni siquiera te has preocupado por lo de la niña, y desde que ella llego no has hecho nada más que hablar del embarazo así que por favor respétala un poco ¿sí?

-YO NO TENGO QUE RESPETARLA, LO UNICO QUE HACE ES HACERSE LA SUFRIDA PERO CUANDO VE QUE YA NO ES MAS EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO ENTONCES SE ENOJA ¿NO ES VERDAD ISABELLA?-me dijo, y me dolió, entendí lo que Edward siempre me dijo _"Para ellos Bella la perdía de Renesmee solo es un juego ellos no comprenden por lo que pasamos"_ me dijo recién perdimos a nuestra princesa mientras yo intentaba entender la actitud de Alice, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, esto era lo último que necesitaba, como siempre Edward tenía razón…nosotros no podíamos estar cerca de ellos, éramos como imanes que se repelían, y jamás debia intentar unirlos…

-Creo…creo que esto es todo, no debí haber venido-Renne intento decir algo pero la detuve-no somos compatibles Renne y esto lo demuestra, de verdad espero que estén bien, les pido que no nos busquen como nosotros no lo haremos con ustedes-dije-Alice espero que seas muy feliz y que tu bebe nazca saludable-le dije, ella me miraba con altanería-y ojala cuando nazca te des cuenta por lo nosotros hemos tenido que pasar-ella me miro sorprendida-espero te recuperes Charlie-y Salí del comedor

En mi habitación empaque rápidamente, desde allí escuchaba la discusión de Alice y Jasper

-SOLO QUERIA QUE SE PREOCUPARA POR NUESTRO BEBE-argumentaba ella

-Y ¿Cuándo NOS PREOCUPAMOS NOSOTROS POR ELLOS O POR SU BEBE?-preguntaba el

Mi teléfono sonó

-Hola amor-respondí, las lagrimas habían terminado hace mucho, esto no era ni por cerca tan doloroso como la perdida de mi hija

-LA ENCONTRE BELLA, TENGO A RENESMEE!!!!!!!!!!LAS PRUEBAS DE ADN DIERON POSITIVO-la encontró…EDWARD ENCONTRO A RENESMEE

-OH POR DIOS-grite-VOY PARA HAYA-colgué y metí todo apeñuscado en la maleta, baje rápidamente tomando mis papeles

-Bella no te vayas…-intento mama

-Emmet tienes mi tiquete-pregunte con ansiedad en la voz

-Si por…

-Vámonos-no me despedí, simplemente salimos a gran velocidad

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-pregunto preocupado, aun no podía asimilar la noticia

-LA ENCONTRÓ, EDWARD LA ENCONTRO

**SORPRESA…¿QUE TAL? **

**NO SE LO ESPERABAN**

**EXPLICARE VARIAS COSAS**

**ALICE SE COMPORTO ASI POR LAS HORMONAS Y POR QUE SIEMPRE QUISO DECIRLE ESO A BELLA**

**ALICE NO ES MALA SIMPLEMENTE LE TIENE UN POQUITO DE RABIA A BELLA POR QUE EN SU PERCEPCION ELLA ES EL CENTRO DE ATENCION**

**SIEMPRE HE CONSIDERADO A ROSALIE MAS AMIGA DE BELLA**

**ESTE CAPI ERA NECESARIO PARA LA SECUELA**

**EN EL PROXIMO ENTENDERAN LO DE LAS PRUEBAS DE ADN, RECUERDEN LA GRAN INFLUENCIA DE ARO**

**EL PROXIMO CAP SERA EPOV Y NOS CONTARA Y EXPLICARA TODO…RECUERDEN ESTO ES UN EDWARD-NESSIE…ASI QUE EL TENIA QUE ENCONTRARLA**

**EL PIE DE MANZANA ES EL FAVORITO DE EDWARD Y DE NESSIE**

**124 REVIEWS Y EL CAP MAS ESPERADO SALE A LA LUZ PUBLICA**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**LAS AMO **

**UN BESO**

**NATALY**

**P.D: RECUERDEN 124 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	12. ENCONTRANDO A LA PRINCESA

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ACABO DE LLEGAR DE LA U EL CAP YA ESTABA ESCRITO SOLO AÑADI ESTO WUAU 139 REVIEWS GARCIAS!!!!!!!!**

**Y SIN MAS EL CAPI MAS ESPERADO DE TODOS**

**ENCONTRANDO A LA PRINCESA**

**EDWARD POV**

Luego de la partida de Bella, me dirigí al trabajo

-Buenos días arquitecto Cullen, mi nombre es María Uckerman y soy su nueva secretaria-se presento la mujer parada frente a mi oficina, era alta, de cabello negro y buen cuerpo, sin embargo no inspiraba nada en mi

-Un placer-respondí, ingrese a mi oficina con ella detrás de mi-Bien, hay algunas cosas que debes saber, primero si mi madre llama no estoy, no importa el día ni la hora ¿ok?-ella asintió-no me interesan sus opiniones sobre esta decisión ¿está claro?-ella asintió-bien segundo cuando mi mujer llame cuyo nombre es Bella no importa que esté haciendo usted inmediatamente me la pasara, si me llama James es lo mismo, mis hermanos es decir Alec y Jane puede ingresar siempre…uhh…a ya me gusta el café negro, y por favor comuníqueme siempre que algo malo pase ¿entendido?-pregunte

-Si

-Muy bien María retírese-dije

-Señor Cullen una cosa, vera tengo dos bebes y quería saber si…

-Claro que sí, no hay problema, cuando necesite un permiso solo avíseme-le dije ella sonrió y salió, estaba trabajando en uno de los proyectos más exigentes que tenia, era la construcción de uno de los edificios más imponentes de chicago, seria para un bufet de abogados y por ello habían solicitado algunas cosas exuberantes, había tenido que comunicarme con empresas de Europa para poder conseguir la clase de mármol que ellos deseaban

-Señor Cullen es el señor James al teléfono-dijo mi nueva secretaria

-Ok-pulse la tecla numero uno-James ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?-dije mientras dibujaba una de las oficinas del tercer piso

-Que gracioso señor Cullen-dijo-me acabo de enterar que su compañía realizara una gran obra social con el orfanato Merlín House ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Si así es-dije

-Hable con su directora, me costó pero logre convencerla de que nos permita ver a los niños mañana…

-Pero es Domingo

-Lo sé, pero lo conseguí

-Ok ¿a qué hora?

-Alas 8: 30 A.M, nos encontramos en la puerta

-Allí estare-respondi

**JAMES POV**

Conseguir la cita para ver a los niños de Merlin House había sido una odisea, Carmen era muy escéptica aun podía recordar nuestra conversación

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Señor James_

_-Carmen-respondí, la había conocido hace seis años cuando debimos buscar a los padres de una niña que sufría de leucemia y necesitaba una donación_

_-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-pregunto_

_-Bueno, veras desde hace cuatro años tengo un caso muy importante, dos chicos están buscando a su hija…_

_-Espera, me estas diciendo que la dieron en adopción y ahora se arrepienten-respire_

_-Ojala hubiera sido así, pero la verdad es que se las robaron_

_-No entiendo-dijo ella asombrada_

_-Te lo explicare-en ese momento nuestro café llego, tome un poco y comencé-los padres de estos chicos se hicieron devotos de una religión, el pastor de esa nueva religión les dijo que la bebe era producto del pecado, que era una aberración, el chico intento protegerla pues en ese tiempo el tenia diecisiete y ella dieciséis-la mirada de Carmen era de asombro total_

_-¿Cómo es posible que digiera eso de un angelito?_

_-No lo sé, el hecho es que cuando la bebe nació ellos se la robaron y la entregaron a una mujer haraposa, el chico removió todo el pueblo y demando a sus padres sin embargo no la encontró y por eso me contrataron a mi_

_-Por dios que historia, pobres chicos me imagino lo que han sufrido_

_-No tienes idea Carmen-dije_

_-Y como van a saber quién es la niña-pregunto_

_-Se parece a ellos-ella me miro escéptica-el padre es Edward Cullen-sus ojos se agrandaron_

_-¿El protegido…el protegido de Aro Vulturi?-pregunto_

_-Si…Aro tienen dispuestos analistas de ADN, para cuando Edward crea encontrarla_

_-Ya veo_

_-Además la niña tiene una pierna lastimada, si no estoy mal la izquierda…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Tenía una gran intuición, algo me decía que por fin nuestra búsqueda cesaría, pero mi trabajo no era de intuiciones, por lo que no había nada más que esperar…

**CARMEN POV**

Una niña con una pierna lastimada, traída de otro lugar, por una señora haraposa…estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Tania donde Nessie descansaba desde el día del accidente, no había podido levantarse, solo podía guardar reposo, sus rizos caían sobre su cara, ella dormía pasiblemente

-Deseo con todo mi corazón que ellos sean tus padres corazón…lo deseo con toda la fe del mundo-musite

-¿Mama?-pregunto Tania atrás de mi-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

Me levante y me senté a un lado de la cama

-James vino hoy…-comencé

-Si eso escuche, Jane me dijo que él está buscando a la hija de uno de los arquitectos, creo que se la robaron

-Si eso me digo-aclare

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Según lo que me conto Tania creo que la niña a la que buscan esta con nosotras

-¿Quién es?-yo solo baje mi miraba al pequeño cuerpecito que respiraba apaciblemente-¡OH POR DIOS!-exclamo mi hija-¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE ES NESSIE?

-Si Tania lo creo-musite

-Bueno por lo menos si es ella sabemos que estará bien y será feliz-dijo con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas

-Si, tienes razón, Dios quiera que sea ella, se lo merece, es tan maravillosa.

Nos quedamos toda la noche observándola, si Dios quería, si de verdad existía un Dios allá arriba mi princesita por fin tendría a sus papis…por fin sería feliz.

**EDWARD POV**

Había una mañana espectacular, sentía una gran alegría en mi corazón y no sabía por qué, solo me sentía feliz, con mucho ánimo me arregle, hasta cante en la ducha, me coloque un busito negro y un jean desgastado, desayune unos cereales mientras cantaba LIFE IN TECHNICOLOR de Coldplay, amaba esa canción, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 así que Salí de mi departamento

-Señor Cullen, estoy seguro hoy tendrá un maravilloso día-me dijo Lauren

-GRACIAS-Salí y tome el volvo, antes de subir mire el cielo, despejado, hermoso, este día me recordaba a cuando nació Renesmee, moví mi cabeza y subí al auto, maneje por las calles llenas de personitas que se dirigían a sus actividades dominicales, eran 8:10 cuando arribe al nuevo orfanato, tuve que aguardar por James y Victoria

-Señor Cullen-dijo Victoria

-Victoria-respondí sonriendo

-Y ese estado de ánimo a ¿Qué se debe?-pregunto James mientras apretaba mi mano

-La verdad, no lo sé-dije sonriendo

-Bueno entremos-al pasar la puerta sentí algo maravilloso, como si por fin encontrara esa parte que estaba perdida que había desaparecido…moví mi cabeza, ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué significaban todos estos nuevos sentimientos? ¿Acaso había perdido la poca cordura que tenia?

-Buenos días señores y señorita-saludo una mujer morena, alta y muy hermosa, demostraba unos cuarenta y cinco años, en sus ojos había felicidad revuelta con nostalgia, al posar su mirada en mi hubo entendimiento al igual que una alegría sin igual

-Muchos gusto soy Edward Cullen-dije

-El gusto es mío, Soy Carmen Denali, la encargada de este lugar-respondió

-Un placer-respondí

-Comencemos le parece-pregunto

-Claro-nos dirigió por el edificio, en el camino se podía observar el trabajo de los obreros que ya estaban realizando la evaluación del terreno, nos llevo a una de las oficinas

-Les presentare a la nomina, ella es Zafrina-señalo a una mujer bastante alta y morena, con algunas trenzas en su cabello-ella es Kate quien es la cocinera-era bajita pero muy hermosa- y por ultimo Tania-me gire hacia la persona que había entrado, era la misma chica del accidente de Bella, aquel primer día, mis ojos debían estar verdaderamente abiertos pues ella dijo:

-Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar-en sus ojos también había nostalgia

-Un placer volverte a ver-y apreté su mano

-Bien ahora iremos a ver a las niñas ¿está bien?-pregunto Carmen

-Si-respondí, salimos y alcance a escuchar a Tania

-Son ellos, Carmen, estoy segura

No le preste mucha atención y fui al patio, habían muchas niñas algunas con el cabello negro, otras rubias, muy hermosas pero ninguna era Renesmee

-HOLA-saludo una niña pequeña de cabello negro

-Hola-respondí

-Me llevaras contigo-afirmo-yo soy muy linda-quede anonadado con sus palabras

-Lauren compórtate-dijo la chica Kate, la niña solo asintió

-Lo siento-le dije-yo estoy buscando a una personita en especifico, a mi hijita y no eres tu-dije, ella solo asintió y se dio la vuelta, era una chica valiente, con temperamento

-Creo que no esta acá-dije, la desilusión volvía a nublarme

-Señor Cullen aun falta que vea a alguien-dijo Carmen, sus ojos emocionados-sígame…

**TANIA POV**

Eran ellos, estaba segura, eran los padres de Nessie, luego de verlos fui a mi habitación

-¡¡Tani!!-grito mi niña, pronto ya no estaría aquí, pero estaría bien, estoy segura

-Amor debemos ponerte linda, Ven-la tome en brazos y la bañe y arregle, le puse un vestidito rosa, del mismo tono que aquel con el que había llegado, la peine y bese su cabecita, ella me sonrió, una de sus manitos fue a su corazón

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte preocupada

-No sé, es que siento que algo muy blueno va a pasal- respondió, y ya no me quedaban dudas, el momento había llegado…

**EDWARD POV**

Camine por los pasillos, seguido de las personas que habían venido conmigo, la sensación de la cuerda volvió, algo me jalaba, era de nuevo aquella cuerda que hbia sentido en mi primer dia en Chicago. Iba de primero, y me detuve

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Carmen

-Siento algo raro-respondí

-¿Qué sientes?-pregunto Zafrina con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la mire como evaluándola y suspire

-Siento como si una cuerda me jalara así allá-y señale a la derecha

-Sígala-me dijo Carmen, deje de dudarlo y comencé a seguir la fuerza invisible que me jalaba, doble a la derecha, la cuerda me guiaba al final del pasillo camine rápidamente, la cuerda me indico girar a la izquierda y así lo hice, comencé a correr hasta quedar frente a una puerta de madera, la presión allí era más fuerte, mi corazón latía desbocado buscando aquello detrás de la puerta, tome la manija

-A…abre-dijo ahogada Carmen gire el pestillo y al puerta cedió

-Estaba esperándote-dijo Tania, se movió a la izquierda y hay estaba lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida…

Su ondas caían hasta sus pequeños hombros, el color de su cabello era más brillante que el mío, sus ojos marrones me miraban con añoranza, era pequeñita, demasiado pequeña, su piernita estaba vendada y sujeta a un aparato en mal estado…tenia un vestidito escotado rosado, del mismo tono de aquel con que la había perdido, estire mi brazo con temor y comencé a acercarme sigilosamente, llegue hasta ella y la abrace

-Mi princesita, mi dulce princesa-musite

-Papi-dijo ella y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, la había encontrado era mi princesa…

**CARMEN POV**

Edward comenzó a correr por los pasillos, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Tania, estaba sorprendida de lo que el amor era capaz de hacer, esa "cuerda" que Edward decía sentir no era nada más que amor, amor por su hija, uno que lo conducía a ella, en ese momento no lo dude, no importaba el parecido físico el cual era grande…era el amor lo que los conectaba…

Pareció dudar en si abrir o no esa puerta que lo conduciría a una nueva vida a un nuevo comienzo

- A…abre-dije con el poco aire que tenia pues venia corriendo detrás de el, giro el pestillo y entro

-Estaba esperándote-dijo mi hija, quien se movió para darle una mejor vista a aquello que el había buscado con desesperación, la miro y sus ojos se iluminaron, una conexión demasiado fuerte se forjo en el espacio, era palpable, poderosa…

La observo como si intentara convencerse de que era real, las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, estiro su mano, como para comprobar la realidad de lo que vivía, se acerco a ella y se agacho en movimientos que estaba segura el no percibía pues sus ojos no abandonaban a Nessie, la tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y de manera protectora

-Mi princesita, mi dulce princesa-musito, mientras lloraba e intentaba meterla en su cuerpo para que no se le volviera a ir, todos los que estábamos allí llorábamos de felicidad, de ver como por fin estaban juntos…

-Papi-dijo Nessie produciendo mas lagrimas en Edward

-Te amo, te amo tanto-musitaba el

-Papito-decía Nessie entre lagrimas, el aparto su cara de sus hombros

-Te encontré por fin-y sus manos recorrieron cada lugar de su carita, ella lo miro y le sonrió ganándose una sonrisa de Edward, su sonrisa decayó

-¿Polque me abandonaste?-pregunto y todos guardamos silencio…

**EDWARD POV**

No lo podía creer aun no salía de mi asombro era ella, era mi bebe, tocaba sus rasgos y aun me parecía un sueño encontrarla, de repente sentí como si por fin la otra parte de mi corazón, la que estaba perdida había vuelto a mi

-¿Polque me abandonaste?-pregunto-fue Pol lo de pielnita- senti rabia, pero ni siquiera eso eclipsaba mi felicidad

-NO, NO MI AMOR, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? TE AMAMOS RENESMEE, TU MAMI Y YO TE AMAMOS-dije-TE HEMOS BUSCADO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y SI NOS SEPARAMOS FUE PORQUE-no le podía decir que sus abuelos eran unos monstruos, así que respire-POR QUE UNAS PERSONAS MALAS TE ARRANCARON DE NUESTRO LADO PERO ESO NO VOLVERA A PASAR POR QUE YA TE ENCONTRE-una sonrisa hermosa se poso en sus labios y yo sonreí con ella

-Te amo papi-dijo ella-¿y mi mami?-pregunto

-ELLA LLEGARA EN UNAS HORAS YA VERAS-y la abrace de nuevo, no la podía soltar no otra vez, la alce y bese cada parte de su carita mientras ella reía, entonces se escucharon otras risas, había olvidado que había más gente en la habitación

-Me alegro de que la encontraras-musito James-es igualita a ti, aunque sus ojos son los Bella al igual que sus labios-yo solo pude asentir

-Bueno-interrumpió Carmen-debemos comprobar que así sea-todos la mirábamos extrañados-hey solo es una cuestión de rutina, jamás había visto a dos personas más parecidas, pero ya saben…mañana…

-No-dije yo-lo haremos hoy-ella asintió

-Plofe-dijo mi princesa

-¿Dime corazón?-respondió Tania

-Los deseos de cumpleanos si se cumplen-grito feliz y Tania sonrió, yo solo pude besar sus mejillas

-Debo llamar a Bella-me apresure

-Espera-dijo Victoria-primero comprobémoslo, porque si no es así no creo que bella lo soporte-asentí a pesar de saber que ella era nuestra princesa, saque mi celular y llame a la hospital y al científico que Aro había dispuesto para este momento, sono tres veces y el contesto

-La encontraste-afirmo

-Así es Marco-respondí

-Vente para acá inmediatamente

-Ok-salimos de allí con Carmen, James, y Victoria, Aro había dispuesto que este equipo estuviera dispuesto cualquier día a cualquier hora, llegamos al hospital con mi bebe en brazos, era tanta mi necesidad que ni siquiera maneje, le di las llaves a James, porque lo más preciado que tenia era lo que cargaba en mis brazos.

El hospital, se imponía de manera majestuosa, me había pasado el tiempo mirándola como ella me miraba a mí, grabándonos cada parte del otro, intentado recordar cada parte, cada minúscula característica, ella tenia una pequeña cicatriz en su frente y otra en su codito, la veía por todo lado

-¿te duele la piernita amor?-pregunte

-No mucho-respondió

-Iremos adonde Cayo, un gran Ortopedista y ya verás que todo estará bien-le dije

-¿Qué es un oltopedilista?-pregunto, James rio mientras yo besaba sus cabeza

-Después te explico.

Subimos por el ascensor y llegamos a la oficina de Marco

-Edward

-Marco-el sonrió

-Igualita a ti-dijo mirándola-mucho gusto Marco

-Mucho gusto James-respondió mi amigo-le presento a Carmen y a Victoria-dijo señalándolas

-Un placer señoritas-dijo-Bien pon a esta princesa en la camilla-así lo hice y me senté con ella-nena dame un dedito-ella me miro buscando aprobación yo sonreí y asentí, ella estiro su dedito y se tenso un poco con el pinchanso-ahora el papa-y yo hice lo mismo-bien esperen afuera en una hora estarán los resultados.

Eran las tres, y el sol se ponía

-Papi ¿y si yo no soy tu hija?-pregunto

-Lo eres y si no de todas maneras te llevare conmigo-afirme, no me importaba si la sangre decía que no lo era, la amaba y me la llevaría aunque no lo fuera…

-Tengo hamble-musito, la lleve a la cafetería y pedimos pie de manzana

-Me encntla el pie-dijo

-Y a mi-y sonreímos, comimos o mejor comió ya que yo solo podía admirarla

-Edward ya están-dijo James, era increíble eran las 4:30, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo, la alce y subimos, todos estaban sonrientes

-Marco?-pregunte

-99% de probabilidad de que eres su padre-y sonrió, yo solo pude abrazar mas fuerte a Renesmee-TE AMO-y las lagrimas se derramaron

-Edward-llamo James-hora de llamar a Bella-dijo, tome el teléfono y marque

-Hola amor-respondió

-LA ENCONTRE BELLA, TENGO A RENESMEE!!!!!!!!!!LAS PRUEBAS DE ADN DIERON POSITIVO-le grite prácticamente

-OH POR DIOS-grito-VOY PARA HAYA- y colgó

Mi Bella venia para acá y por fin seriamos una familia…habíamos encontrado a la otra mitad de nuestro corazón……..

**QUE TAL? A MI ME ENCANTO**

**SERE SINCERA ESTO PASARIA EN EL CAP 14 PERO EL MOMENTO LLEGO A MI**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**PROXIMO CAO SERA EL REENCUENTRO BELLA-RENESMEE**

**EXPLICO EDWARD LA TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR POR QUE ES SU HISTORIA Y POR QUE EL NUNCA DESISTIO DE BUSCARLA MIENTRAS BELLA SI, ADMEAS ASI LO PLANEE SIEMPRE**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS 160 Y CAP NUEVO**

**UN BESO **

**NATALY**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	13. DOS PRINCESAS JUNTAS AL FIN

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**WUAUUUUUUUUUUUU NO PUEDO CREER LO MUCHO QUE LES HA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA…ME SIENTO TAN ORGULLOSA…GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS HERMSOSO REVIEWS SOBRE TODO EL DE SAMILLAN, ME HICISTE LLORAR MUJER…MUCHAS GRCIAS A TODAS Y A MI NESSIE ME ALEGRO DE MOSTRATE UN POQUITO D ELA RAZON POR LA QUE AMO A EDWARD**

**QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO ESTO ES UN DRAMA FAMILIAR…NO HABRA NI INFIDELIDADES, NI COSAS RARAS, ASI QUE RESPIREN NO HABRA NADA ENTRE TANIA Y EDWARD…ESTO ES SOLO LA LUCHA DE DOS CHICOS POR SU HIJA Y LA SECUELA LA LUCHA DE UNA FAMILIA POR PODER ESTAR JUNTOS…NO MAS ASI QUE ESPERO ESTO TRANQUILICEN A LAS QUE S EPREOCUPARON…CHICAS EDWARD NO LUCHO TODO LO QUE LO HIZO PARA PERDERLO POR UNA MALA DECISION…ES NUESTRO EDWARD NO SERIA CAPAZ**

**ESTE CAP ES MUY DULCE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**DOS PRINCESAS JUNTAS AL FIN**

**BELLA POV**

El viaje me pareció eterno, prácticamente corrí por todo el aeropuerto, sin recordar que debía esperar a que me dieran orden de abordar, Emmet me hizo jurar que lo llamaría apenas la tuviera conmigo y juro viajar junto a Rosalie para verla…suspire había tenido que suplicarle por que no le contara a nadie más sobre esto, no los quería cerca de mi hija…nunca más.

Desde que me había subido al avión me parecía que todo iba lento, acaso era algún tipo de venganza o yo que se…Dios porque no vamos mas rápido, mire mi reloj era las 5:30…ya había pasado una hora desde que recibí la mejor noticia del mundo…

El espacio era diluido, extraño y al mismo tiempo maravilloso, mágico, por primera vez en cuatro años mi corazón latía desbocado…y lo hacía pro que sabía que al final de este viaje encontraría a esa parte importante que el habían robado.

Por fin el avión arribo, Salí prácticamente corriendo sin importarme las peticiones de azafatas y personal del aeropuerto, me detuve en la sala de llegada buscando un rostro conocido, James me sonrió y se acerco a mi

-BIENVENIDA ISABELLA-dijo, no lo pude evitar solo me tire a abrazarlo

-Estas seguro?-pregunte

-Totalmente-respondió el entendiendo aquello a lo que me refería

-Vamos, vamos-y comencé a jalarlo de la camisa hacia el exterior del aeropuerto, lo escuche reír y por mi vista periférica lo vi negar, me subí rápidamente en el auto y emprendimos viaje rumbo a aquel orfanato donde mi bebe había estado…

Las paredes se veían amedrentaste frente a mí, tenía miedo, miedo de ver lo que pasaría después de nuestro encuentro, de cómo nuestras vidas cambiarían, de lo mucho que tendríamos que aprender pero también había felicidad, alegría, esperanza por lo que encontraría detrás de esas puertas, el reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde, que rápido corría cuando estabas a puertas de encontrar la razón de tu vida…

-¿Entramos?-pregunto James, yo asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sentía un nudo de emoción, de añoranza en mi garganta, el golpeo y la puerta se abrió mostrándome a la chica del accidente

-Hola Bella, soy Tania-y estiro su mano para apretar la mía, resistí mis impulsos celosos que me gritaban no la saludara y apreté su mano

-Mucho gusto-ella sonrió con verdadero afecto

-Creo que hay dos personitas aquí adentro que te están esperando-dijo y una sonrisa grande e involuntaria se poso en mi cara…estaban aquí…mis dos amores esperaban por mí.

Ella se movió permitiéndome entrar, detalle cada parte del lugar, quería imaginarme a mi bebe crecer, correr, saltar en estos pasillos, habían lugares con herramientas de construcción lo que demostraba los trabajos que la compañía de Edward estaba realizando. Intentaría por todos los medios que este fuera el mejor proyecto de la firma, porque estas mujeres habían cuidado de mi princesa.

No sé cuánto tiempo camine, solo sé que algo me decía por dónde ir, llegue frente a una puerta, en este punto mi corazón galopaba emocionado, ansioso, esperanzado, voltee a ver a mis acompañantes los cuales sonreían, tome aire _AQUÍ VAMOS_ pensé y gire el pestillo…

Edward estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por una ventana

-Edward-dije y el giro, en sus brazos estaba una princesa, un ángel, la criatura mas hermosa creada jamás…tenia el cabello del color de mi novio, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, a los de Charlie pero…pero sus rasgos eran de Edward, sus preciosos y finos labios se estiraron sonriéndome…después de cuatro años me sonreían…las lagrimas bañaron mi cara, la recordaba como si la hubiese traído al mundo esta misma mañana, podrían haber tres mil niñas parecidas pero yo sabría que era ella…ella era mi bebe.

Mis pies se movieron sin autorización, solo quería llegar a ella, no sé cuanto paso pero para mí fue una eternidad estire mis brazos y él me la entrego, apenas la sostuve me sentí completa, totalmente completa…mis brazos se ubicaron de la manera correcta tomando su maravilloso cuerpecito entre mis manos, sintiendo por fin mi corazón volver a latir con propiedad…

**EDWARD POV**

Luego hablar con Bella, me dedique cien por ciento a mi hija, sabía que ella tomaría el vuelo de las 5:00 Pm, ella había llamado a los veinte minutos de que le conté lo de la niña, su emoción era palpable y sabia que en el fondo se culpaba por no haber podido estar en el momento de encontrarla, pero por algún motivo las cosas habían salido así.

Debíamos volver al orfanato, pues aunque lo deseaba con toda mi alma no podía llevarme a Renesmee, habían asuntos legales que debían solucionarse en primera medida, así que el momento en que mi princesa conociera su hogar todavía tardaría…debía encontrar una laguna lo que fuera para poder tenerla conmigo

-¿papi?-dijo con su hermosa voz

-Dime princesa-respondí, mientras tomaba una de sus manitas con la mía, sostenía el volante con una sola, ya que James se comprometió a recoger a Bella, amaba a mi novia pero amaba mas a la princesita que iba al lado mío…no me podía separar, ni siquiera por un segundo, la sola idea de perderla de nuevo creaba un dolor nuevo, diferente

-¿Cómo es mami?-pregunto con sus ojitos brillantes, y sonreí lleno de alegría de amor, por que aun no era capaz de concebir tenerlas a las dos conmigo…era demasiada felicidad para un corazón que apenas y si estaba recordando como volver a vivir…

-Bueno mi amor, ella es de mediana estatura, tiene los ojos como los tuyos, la piel muy pero muy blanca, es tan…hermosa-dije y ella solo sonrió, una sonrisa que duro muy poco

-¿Clees que me quela?-pregunto, con su labio inferior sobresaliendo

-Te amara-asegure, llegamos al orfanato y descendimos, Tania solo nos sonrió, pues yo llevaba a Renesmee en mis brazos

-QUE HACES HAY-grito la chica que esta mañana había asegurado yo la llevaría conmigo

-El es mi papi-dijo mi princesa feliz

-ESOP ES MENTILA!-grito de nuevo la chica, mientras se acercaba e intentaba jalarme del pantalón-EL NO TE QUIELE NO VES LO FEA Y DEFLECTUOSA QUE ELES-la rabia bullía en mi, quien se creía esta mocosa para hablarle a si a mi hija, estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas cuando unos sollozos demasiados cercanos a mi me distrajeron, gire mi rostro y mi princesita lloraba…ella lloraba…sentí algo que jamás había sentido, era la necesidad de evitar sus lagrimas, de hacerla feliz…

-Shhhh- comencé a cantar a su oído-Aquí estoy amor y te amo, te amo mi princesa-decía en su oído, ella se separo de mi y sentí a mi corazón romperse, ella no me creía

-¿DE VELDAD?-pregunto

-Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar-y entonces enterró su rostro en mi pecho, yo la abrace fuerte

-NOOOOOOO-grito la niña

-NO MAS JOVENCITA-dijo Tania en una voz autoritaria que no le conocía-TE VAS A TU CUARTO EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO-la chica los alzo sus hombros y se fue-Lamento esto Edward-murmuro, yo solo asentí para aceptar su disculpa, caminamos rumbo a la habitación en donde la había encontrado, pasamos toda la tarde jugando, y conociéndonos, descubrí cada pequeño detalle de su vida que me había perdido…

Le encantaban las muñecas de trapo y odiaba las barbies, lo cual la hacía parecerse enormemente a Bella, amaba los osos de peluche y quería uno que era blanco y de ojos negros (eso lo registre en mi memoria, debería buscar dicho peluche), su materia favorita era artes…aunque no comprendía eso de materias, ¡por Dios si solo tiene cuatro años!, le encantaban la flores y los parques…así que mi mente comenzó a planear todos los lugares a los que la llevaría.

Eran las seis y cuarto, ella me había hecho relatarle, ¿Qué hacia?, ¿en dónde? Y ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era tan linda….era un ángel si eso era…era un ángel al que le regalaría las estrellas…por la que daría mi sangre, estábamos frente a la ventana y sin proponérmelo comencé a cantarle

_A Un nuevo día ha llegado __  
__Un nuevo día ha llegado_

_Estuve esperando mucho tiempo __  
__Que un milagro llegara _

_Todos me decían que fuera fuerte __  
__Que espere y no vierta una lágrima __  
__A través de la oscuridad en los buenos tiempos __  
__Sabía que lo haría Y el mundo pensaba que yo lo tenía todo __  
__Pero yo esperaba por ti Silencio, amor __  
__Veo una luz en el cielo Oh, casi me está cegando __  
__No puedo creer He sido tocado por un ángel con amor __  
__Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas __  
__Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos __  
__Permítele destrozar las paredes para un ti hija mía__  
__Un nuevo día ha llegado (link en perfil, modificada levemente)_

_Escuche unas pasos correr rápidamente por los pasillos, la sentí_

_-Amor tu mami ya viene-susurre en su oído_

_La puerta se abrió_

-Edward-dijo y yo gire, sus ojos mostraban felicidad, añoranza la veían como si ella fuera un espectacular, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, parecía caminar sin proponérselo, sus brazos se estiraron y yo no lo dude, se la entregue por que ese era el lugar en donde debió estar…en los brazos de su mama.

La sostuvo con amor, con delicadez, me sorprendió observar que sus manos se lograron ubicar en los lugares correctos como si conocieran exactamente a quien sostenían

-Mi bebe-susurro-mi muñeca-y se largo a llorar mientras la estrechaba con fuerza, las observe con lagrimas en mis ojos, de ver que por fin estaban juntas, como siempre debió ser, sin proponérmelo llegue a ellas y las abrace con fuerza contra mí, bese sus cabezas y suspire…por primera vez en años el aire se poso en mis pulmones y me sentí bien….vivo, levante mi rostro y las personas paradas en la puerta sonreían de alegría de vernos juntos.

**Como una familia……..**

**SE QUE ESTA CORTO PERO SUPIERAN TODO LOQ UE TENGO QUE HACER**

**ADEMAS ES UN CAP DE TRANCISION**

**EL QUE SIGUE SERA LARGITO Y BASTANTE BELLO LO JURO**

**LA CANCION ES DE CELINE DION**

**LAS AMA**

**NATA**

**P.D: 200 REVIEWS Y CAP NUEVO**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	14. ESPACIO SIDERAL

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA LO SIENTO PERO LLEGE A MI CASA A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE ASIQ UE NO HABIA MIRADO EL CORREO…PERO AQUÍ ESTOY**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, HE LLORADO CON ELLOS Y QUIERO DARLE SOBRETODO LAS GRACIAS A SAMILLAN NO SABES LA INSPIRACION QUE ME REGALASTE CON ESE REVIEW.**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO CONTARLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY IMPORATNTE PARA MI, LAS QUE LEEN EL RESTO D EMIS HISTORIAS SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA…ESTO NACE DE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZON Y ESA ES UNA RAZON PRIMORDIAL PARA LA GRAN FELICIDAD QUE ME EMBARGA AL SABER QUE LES GUSTA MIS HISTORIAS…………**

**UNA ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE PARA EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA BELLA Y EDWARD NO ESTAN CASADOS **

**CUANDO DIGA PÓNGALA VAYAN A MI PERFIL Y CONLOQUEN LAS CANCIONES**

**LAS AMO **

**AHORA DISFUTEN DE ESTE CAP ESPECIAL………..**

**ESPACIO SIDERAL***

**BELLA POV**

En mis brazos, así era como la tenia junto a mí, así era como debió haber estado desde el principio de su vida, entre mis brazos, protegía, reguarnecida por mi…no podía dejar de observarla, no podía mirar nada mas allá de los hermosos ojos chocolate frente a mí, podría haber caído un meteorito, que Dios bajara en persona, incluso si nos regalara el más maravilloso de los espectáculos permitiéndonos vivir entre estrellas no me importaría…porque lo único que valía todo, era lo que sostenía en mis brazos: mi hija.

Durante tanto tiempo estuve sin ella y era en este momento en el que era capaz de comprender toda la tristeza y el dolor que me había embragado, había estado tan acostumbrada a sentirlo que el solo hecho de observar que ya no estaban esos sentimientos en mi me embriagaba…me sentí como si volara, como si estuviera recorriendo el universo solo con dos manos….

No sé cuanto estuvimos así, yo sosteniéndola a ella y Edward sosteniéndonos a las dos, como lo había hecho desde el principio, como siempre lo hizo, y por fin ese miedo, esa acusación que se había formado en mi pecho se esfumo junto con el dolor. Que idiota había sido al juzgar a este maravilloso hombre por algo que nadie hubiese podido evitar…hasta a mi me la pudieron robar de las manos, ¿Cómo fue que pretendí que lo evitara?...ellos eran nuestros padres y confiábamos en ellos y ese y únicamente ese había sido nuestro error….

-huhu-alguien aclaro su garganta, al voltear pude ver a muchas personas de pie en la puerta, sostenía a Renesmee con fuerza contra mi pecho y tenía miedo ¿se la querrían llevar? ¿Seria posible que me la fueran a quitar?, por instinto me contraje y me pose detrás de Edward, colocándolo como un escudo entre Renesmee y yo y las personas en la puerta, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, Edward me miro extrañado pero al ver que mi respiración se aceleraba, comenzó a hablarme

-Tranquila, respira-dijo-nadie te la va a quitar-susurro y nos abrazo de nuevo-nada nos volverá a separar, jamás-prometió y simplemente pude asentir, sin embargo eso no hizo que confiara, por lo que nos mantuve ocultas tras Edward

-Lamento asustarte-dijo la mujer-Me llamo Carmen y soy la directora, creo que no tuvimos el placer de conocernos – me estiro la mano, y no sabía qué hacer, mire a Edward y el asintió, tome a mi niña en un solo brazo y estire la otra

-Mucho gusto-dije y entonces no lo pude evitar y comencé a llorar

-Bella-decía Edward-amor

-GRACIAS-dije-DE…DE NO SER POR…POR USTEDES NO…NO SE QUE HUBIESE SIDO DE…DE MI BEBE-hipie, mientras Edward nos abrazaba, unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas

-Un andel como Nessie solo podía haber nacido de dos personas tan maravillosas como ustedes-dijo, y más lágrimas se derramaron

-Mami-musito mi niña, instantáneamente mi rostro volteo hacia ella, me había llamado Mami…MAMI

-¿Dime bebe?-musite

-¿Quieles vel mi muneca?-dijo

-Claro mi amor-dije

-papi, ¿la pueles tlael?-dijo y Edward asintió embobado, lo tenía en su mano, Renesmee con apenas y unas horas de conocerlo lo tenía a su total y completa disposición, lo veía en sus ojos el haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, el camino hasta la otra esquina de la habitación y trajo una muñeca maltratada y en precario estado

-Mila mami, ella es campanita-dijo y yo solo sonreí

-Es muy linda-dije

-Papi dijo que la podlia lleval conmigo cuando fuelamos a casa-dijo sonriendo

-Claro que si mi amor-afirme, me acerque a la cama y me senté-¿tienes una habitación muy linda?-le dije sonriéndole

-Este no es mi cualto, es el de la plofe Tani-dijo, yo mire a Edward

-Ella tuvo un accidente hace algunos días y necesitaba más espacio, por eso Tania muy amablemente la ha tenido con ella, la ha cuidado…-mire a la chica y ella me observaba con miedo, era lógico la primera vez que nos habíamos visto me comporte como una loca compulsiva celosa, era lógico que me temiera seguro creería que me le lanzaría por estar cerca de mi hija….pero distaba mucho de serlo, solo podría agradecérselo...ella había sido la figura materna que mi hija había necesitado, la había protegido aun cuando se había accidentado…

-Gracias-musite perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que agradecer en el trascurso de este día, dirigí de nuevo la vista a mi hija y observe su piernita vendada y acomodada en un mal trecho aparato…dañado en precario estado.

-Edward-dije, el se acerco a mi-nuestra niña necesita un aparato-dije-y lo necesita ahora-afirme

-Lo sé-suspiro-Bella en este momento no puedo hacer na…

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA! ¡ES TU HIJA!-le grite

-Cálmate-dijo-no lo puedo hacer aun, hay asuntos legales que deben solucionarse antes de que la podamos llevar a casa…de que le podamos dar todo lo que merece- me dijo y comprendí que nuevamente me había dejado llevar por las circunstancias

-Lo lamento, solo quiero que este bien-dije

-Mami-me dijo ella mirándome a la cara-no le glites a papi…yo estoy bien-dijo

-Lo lamento amor, estoy muy sensible, tengo miedo de perderte, de que te duela algo-musite para ella

-Nosotros nos retiramos-musitaron las personas en la puerta- estén tranquilos, necesitan estos momentos como familia…

-Esperen-dijo Edward-creo que yo ya tuvo un momento de padre-hija y ahora tu mi amor-dijo tocando mis mejillas-necesitas un momento antes de que nos unamos los tres de nuevo….-y se levanto y salió de la habitación, no sin antes darnos un beso en la cabeza a cada una-las amo mis princesas

La habitación quedo desocupada, apenas la puerta cerro mire a mi hija, sus maravillosos ojos me miraban con interés

-¿pasa algo angelito mío?-pregunte

-ummmmm….mami ¿polque yo tengo malita mi pielnita?-pregunto, yo solo suspire y ala abrace con fuerza

-Cuando tu, princesa estabas en mi vientre hubieron algunas complicaciones y una de ella fue que el cordoncito por donde te alimentabas se enredo en ti, lo que imposibilito que tu piernita saliera bien-le dije, y ella asintió

-Mami ¿Dónde vives?-pregunto

-Vivimos aquí en Chicago en una hermosa casa que tu papi compro para nosotros….para los tres-le dije

-¿Y podle tenel mi plopio cualto?-dijo con añoranza

-Claro que sí, mi vida y será como tú quieras-le dije

-¿Puedle tenel ositos?-pregunto

-Ositos y todo lo que desees-le afirme, comencé a acariciar sus rizos, los enrede en mi dedos admirando su textura…su suavidad, era tan perfecta…tan maravillosa ¿Cómo fue que yo un ser tan imperfecto pudo traer a alguien tan perfecto, divino, mágico como ella?

-¿Me podlias cantal?-pregunto

-¿Que quieres que te cante?

-Lo que tu quielas-dijo

Lo pensé y encontré la canción perfecta, me acoste en la cama y la acerque a mi pecho (pónganla ahora)

_Es pronto para comprender  
Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo_

Es pronto para comprender  
La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
Si lloras cantaré si sufres te hablaré si mueres moriré también

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Es pronto para comprender verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel  
Porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Porque te quiero tanto cómo el mar a su verano,  
Cómo el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Cómo el sol cuando ve nacer una flor

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto*

Ella comenzó a respirar pausadamente y entonces comprendí que dormía, en mis brazos por primera vez en cuatro años…………

**EDWARD POV**

Renesmee descansaba apaciblemente en los brazos de Bella, la cual la observaba como si fuera la más magnifica y maravillosa película, camine y me acosté al otro lado de la cama y acaricie los cabellos de mi hija

-Es muy hermosa-dijo Bella

-Es más que hermosa-dije, yo solo podía observar como respiraba, como descansaba, era tan magnífica, y era mía, y nada la separaría de mí…

-Debemos irnos-dijo Bella-se nos hará tarde y mi princesa se podría enfermar

-Bella-dije con cautela-no podemos llevárnosla con nosotros-termine, sus ojos se abrieron en todo su esplendor

-¿Qué?-dijo-¿Cómo que…  
-Escucha-deteniéndola antes de que se alterara- la niña esta bajo la custodia estatal, no es tan simple, ella fue dada en adopción y para que podamos recuperarla tendremos que mover muchas figuras, demostrar que no la robaron y que somos sus padres, que tenemos los medios para cuidarla y eso tal vez demorara-dije

-¿Qué haremos?-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-no te puedo separa de ella, por favor…

-Shhhh, serán solo unos días amor, mira ya tengo a todos mis conocidos trabajando….Aro llamo a sus amigos abogados los ingleses ellos se comprometieron a acelerar el proceso, sin embargo tardara algunos días…-dije acariciando su cabeza

-Júralo-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Lo juro…

Los días pasaron de manera rápida, hoy hace una semana que por fin habíamos vuelto a vivir…Bella había pasado cada día y cada minuto en el orfanato, aprendiendo de nuestra hija…compartiendo con ella.

Aro fue a conocerla al día siguiente y lloro de felicidad, recordaba tanto ese momento

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Seguro que está bien que la conozca?-esta era la quinta vez que hacia la pregunta desde que salimos de casa_

_-Si-respondí_

_Llegamos a el orfanato, Aro estaba nervioso, yo sabía que él consideraba a mi hija como una nieta y estaba muy angustiado por qué no sabía si era correcto presentarse ante ella, lo conduje a través de los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de Tania en donde habíamos estado en los últimos días, gire el pestillo y la abrí en su esplendor…_

_Mis dos mujeres estaban allí sentadas en la cama jugando con la maltrecha muñeca, mire la caja que traía en mi mano, era una muñeca totalmente nueva y magnifica…tenia tanta ilusión de que le gustara…_

_-Hola princesa-salude_

_-PAPI!!!!!!!-grito estirando sus brazos hacia mí, me acerque y la alce mientras besaba sus mejillas y su nariz, haciéndola reír, ella decía que eso le causaba cosquilla y yo me aprovechaba de eso pues adoraba hacerla reír por que su risa era como el canto de sirenas…dulce, especial…_

_-Mira lo que te traje-dije tendiéndole la caja, la tomo y comenzó a rasgar el papel, cuando pudo sacar la caja sonrió_

_-Es muy lindla-dijo y la abrazo-papi ¿Qulién es él?- y señalo con su pequeña manito a Aro_

_-El mi amor, es una persona muy importante-respondió Bella-el nos ha ayudado a buscarte-termino_

_-Ósea ¿que eles como un angle?-pregunto en su inocencia_

_-No mi niña-dijo caminando hacia nosotros, se arrodillo frente a ella-tu eres el ángel yo solo soy un pobre mortal bendecido con la posibilidad de conocerte-mi niña sonrió y lo abrazo haciendo que el llorara…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Jane, Nana Sulpicia y Alec estaban enloquecidos con Renesmee, Jane y Nana habían decorado todo el cuarto, era el cuarto de un ángel, magnifico, maravilloso, hermoso…como su dueña.

Manejaba por las calles de Chicago, hoy era la última reunión con el director general de orfanatos, llevábamos hablando varios días y estaba seguro hoy me daría una maravillosa noticia. Llegue al edificio, suspire y me adentre en el magnífico edificio, Garrett (un gran amigo de Alec y gran abogado) aguardaba frente a la recepción al verme sonrió

-Listo para anotar-pregunto

-Totalmente-asegure, tuvimos que esperar algunos minutos hasta que nos dieron orden de ingreso

-Bien señor Cullen-musito el hombre canoso detrás del escritorio-la situación es muy complicaba, sus abogados me han explicado la situación sin embargo esto no es del todo claro, espero entienda lo inverosímil que es creerle que sus padres y suegro le robaron a su hija-dijo mirándome con desprecio

-Mire señor, seré claro y conciso o usted me entrega a mi hija a la cual me robaron y cuyas pruebas le he proporcionado o llevamos esto a estancias mayores-asegure-y créame a un juez no le gustara saber las grandes ayudas económicas que mi compañía le proporciona a los orfanatos porque misteriosamente los recursos que el corresponden se desvían-afirme

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de amenazarme-aseguro-no tiene como probarlo

-Este seguro-dijo Garrett-porque me parece que las grandes familias de Chicago pesan bastante…

El nos miro como evaluándonos, y luego suspiro

-Sabe usted muy bien con lo que cuenta señor Cullen-dijo mirándome, saco los papeles de dentro de su escritorio y los firmo-ya puede retirar a la niña del orfanato-aseguro, creo que mi sonrisa era lo suficientemente grande pues Garrett solo rodeo los ojos…

Había compartido todo el día con mi hija y mi maravillosa novia, Bella me había sacado de casa hace unos instantes ya que ultimaban los últimos detalles de la habitación de mi niña, camine por las calle si no se cómo llego a la calle donde estuvimos en nuestro primer día, sonreí si alguien en aquel entonces me hubiese dicho que al final del año encontraría a mi hija no lo hubiese creído…era tan inverosímil, tan improbable…

En el estandarte de una tienda estaba un maravilloso oso, era altamente atrayente, era grande y bastante blanco, sus patitas eran rosadas y tenia un maravilloso moño del mismo color (foto en mi perfil), recordé mi conversación de hace unos días con mi niña, ella deseaba un osito y yo deseaba con mucha ilusión que este compensara su deseo…

Entre y compre el peluche, era bastante difícil de cargar pero lo hice con mucho amor, con la sola ilusión de que sonriera la verlo, lo lleve a casa y lo subí a su habitación

-QUE PELUCHE TAN LINDO-grito Jane

-Esta divino-apoyo Sulpicia

-Gracias-dijo Bella, intentando tomarlo, creo que ella creyó que era para ella, así que me calare la garganta

-Es para Renesmee-dije y ella solo sonrió

-Lo sé-dijo

Lo ubicamos sobre su cama, junto con un maravilloso letrero que rezaba BIENVENIDA PRINCESA, los chicos habían insistido en que querían estar aquí cuando ella llegara pero yo les había pedido que no lo hicieran ,ese era un momento que solo quería vivir con ellas…los tres juntos como correspondía

El día llego imponente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, la alegría bullía en mi interior, hoy por fin mi niña llegaría a su hogar, a su casa, al lugar donde debió haber estado desde el principio. Me aliste y tome de la mano a Bella, íbamos en el auto no habíamos desayunado pues deseábamos hacerlo con ella, una acción que buscábamos convertir en costumbre.

-¿Crees que le guste el cuarto?-pregunto nerviosa

-Le encantara-asegure

Llegamos al orfanato, Renesmee nos esperaba con un overol de jean, un busito blanco y unas zapatillitas que estaban rotas, gracias Dios su cuarto estaba repleto de ropa y zapatos…nunca jamás le faltaría algo.

-Mami, Papi- y se tiro en mis brazos mientras yo la alzaba y le daba vueltas haciéndola reír estruendosamente

-Lista para ir a casa-pregunto Bella

-SIP-dijo haciendo sonar la p

-Bien vamos pro tus cosas-dije, caminamos a su pequeño camarote, muchas niñas estaban allí, incluyendo a la niña odiosa del primer día

-Papi ¿me pudles bajal?-pregunto, así que la deje en el piso, se acerco a su cama y tomo su maletita y sus dos muñecas de las cuales no se separaba

-Adiós Nessie-dijo una niña la cual fue seguida por muchas más, me alegre de ver que mi niña había sido querida por varias de estas niñas, mi Renesmee miro a la niña odiosa y luego a sus muñecas, repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que camino tambaleándose hasta ella

-Toma Laulen, espelo que puedlas encontlal unos papis- y le entrego las muñecas, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, camino hacia mí y estiro su brazos la alce

-Amor ¿pensé que ambas a tus muñecas?-dijo Bella

-Si mami, las amo pelo yo teno unos papis y ella no-dijo mirándonos y hablando en susurros mientras Lauren sonreía con las muñecas en sus manos-ella las necesita más-afirmo y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo bese su cabecita agradeciéndole a Dios esta maravillosa personita.

Zafrina se acerco a nosotros

-Gracias-dijo Bella

-No te preocupes mujer, lo único que te pido es que la cuides-afirmo mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de mi hija

-Lo hare-afirmo mi novia, Kate no dijo nada solo la beso y le dios un platito el cual ella le entrego a Bella

-Disfrútalo princesa-dijo en su oído

-Eres una niña maravillosa y espero que seas feliz, obedece a tus papis y pórtate bien ¿si?-pregunto Carmen

-Lo hale-afirmo mi niña, por ultimo estaba Tania a quien las lagrimas bañaban sus cara, Renesmee estiro sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazo

-Te llevare siempre en mi corazón, eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida-le dijo al oído para luego entregármela

-Gracias, por haberla cuidado-les dije-juro que se los recompensare-afirme teniendo en claro lo que haría.

Emprendimos camino a casa, preparados para nuestra nueva vida…

Llegamos a casa, descendimos y nos dirigimos a casa, Renesmee estaba emocionada, se notaba en su cara, sonreía viendo la recepción hasta viendo el ascensor

-Ya casi-decía cada cinco minutos

-Ya casi amor-respondía Bella. Con una sonrisa en su cara, llegamos a nuestro piso y Bella abrió la puerta

-AAAAAAAAAA-gritaba Renesmee- ES LINDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo

Subimos las escaleras y la pusimos en la puerta de su habitación

-Después veremos la casa, ahora observa tu nuevo cuarto amor-dijo Bella, abrió la puerta y mi niña chillo llena de alegría, el cuarto era todo rosado, tenia mariposas en la cabecera del acama y muñecos regados por toda la habitación….era un sueño

-Jake!!!!!!!!-grito mientras corría hacia el peluche blanco que había comprado.

Su risa lleno la estancia, lleno mi corazón, me hizo volar, me llevo a recorrer el espacio sideral……………………..

**QUE TAL?**

**A MI ME GUSTO**

**LA CANCION ES D ELA OREGA DE VAN GOOH LA RECOMENDO SERENASEXYLADY EPSERO TE HAYA GUSTADO LA MANERA DE INCLUIRLA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS UN BESO Y LAS ADORO**

**NATALY**

**P.D: 250 REVIEW Y EL ULTIMO CAPITULO NOS VISITA**

"**POR QUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	15. BAILANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS…NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN**

**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP, LUEGO DE ESTE LLEGARA EL EPILOGO QUE SERA EL INICIO DE LA SECUELA CUYO SUMMARY Y NOMBRE DEJARE EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION **

**UN BESO**

**BAILANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**EDWARD POV**

Renesmee abrazo con fuerza al oso, no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan feliz, tan alegre, Bella suspiraba de verla así, cojeando se acerco despacio a la cama, desde donde observo su alrededor, de repente su cuerpecito comenzó a temblar y se escucharon pequeños sollozos, mis pies se movieron por inercia y me arrodille frente a ella

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-pregunte angustiado mientras con mis manos limpiaba las lagrimas que emprendían camino por sus mejillas-SHHHHHH….tranquila-repetía mientras la tome y la traje a mi pecho, no lo entendí ¿que había hecho que reaccionara así?, ¿será la habitación?, ¿no le gusto la cama?, ¿le disgustaba el color rosado?, ¿el oso no era lo que ella esperaba?

-Amor tranquila-decía Bella- si no te gusta el cuarto lo podemos cambiar-le decía pero ella solo lloraba y se aferraba mas a mi-¿amor?-decía Bella a punto de llorar, ella sollozo y se apretó mas a mí, la angustia me estaba matando, ¿seria que le dolía algo?

-¿Princesa?-musite

-Me enclanta la habitación, nunca tuvle una asi….jamas-dijo y me sentí aliviado, sus lagrimas eran de felicidad, no de dolor ni de tristeza….un gran alivio se instauro en mi pecho, la tome y la alce en mis brazos para luego depositarla en su nueva cama, Bella nos observaba desde los pies de la cama, palmee el espacio junto a mí y ella llego junto a nosotros, nos quedamos en silencio intentando descansar…por fin juntos

La noche llego imponente, Renesmee había estado todo el día activa, había recorrido toda la casa al igual que toda su habitación, había mirado cada pequeño detalle, desde los muñecos hasta los zapatos, Bella le había probado cada prenda de ropa que teníamos y que habíamos traído para ella y la había peinado de mil maneras diferentes mientras yo estaba acostado en la cama viéndolas compartir, jugar…ser madre-hija

Bella había preparado una comida deliciosa, la cual Renesmee disfruto con demasiado agrado, hasta el punto de lamerse los dedos…es tan tierna, tan dulce…luego de cenar subió y se lavo los dientes mientras yo le organizaba la cama, para su primera noche en casa, salió vistiendo una hermosa pijamita enteriza de color blanco, Bella la sentó en la cama y yo tome el cepillo, me senté detrás y permití que este se deslizara sobre sus risos, suave, amorosamente, luego de algunos minutos en esta actividad la alce y la deposite entre las cobijas para luego abrigarla, Bella se sentó al lado derecho y yo lo hice al izquierdo

-Papi ¿me cantas algo?-pidió, yo solo sonreí mientras me acostaba y posaba su cabecita en mi pecho

_Hay un cuento_

_Que me trajo un día el viento_

_Que me enseña a reír_

_Que da ganas de vivir_

_Donde las hadas existen_

_Y no hay corazones tristes_

_Y en abril surcan flores de colores mi jardín_

_Surcan flores de colores mi jardín_

_Hay un cuento_

_Donde vive un sentimiento_

_Que nunca va a morir_

_Que se queda junto a mí_

_Donde no llegan las penas_

_Donde solo hay gente buena_

_Y es así_

_Es un cuento que podemos compartir_

_Es un cuento que podemos compartir_

_Haz que tu cuento valga la pena_

_Haz de tus sueños la ilusión_

_Y que se asome la primavera_

_En las calles de tu corazón_

_Haz que tu ángel nunca se vaya_

_Que cuide el niño que hay en vos_

_Y cuando crezcas nunca lo pierdas_

_Porque perderás tu corazón_

_Hay un cuento_

_Que contaban las abuelas_

_Que te puedo contar_

_Para que puedas dormir_

_Donde la maldad se paga_

_Y siempre ganan los buenos_

_Y es así_

_Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin_

_Los que sueñan son felices hasta el fin_

Cuando la canción concluyo el pecho de Renesmee subía y bajaba de manera acompasada delatando que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, Bella beso su frente

-Te amo princesa-dijo en su oído para luego plantar un beso en su frente, yo me acerque a ella y bese una de sus mejillas

-Descansa Princesa-musite, para luego salir seguido de Bella, dejamos su puerta abierta y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación a descansar, estábamos metidos en la cama, los ojos me pesaban bastante, comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que caí en la inconsciencia, no sabía qué hora era ni en que sueño estaba cuando sentía que algo jalaba de mi camisa de dormir

-mmmmmmmmm-musite

-Papi-dijo una pequeña voz, mientras jalaba de nuevo mi camisa, ummmmmmm una pequeña jalándome…una pequeña jalándome…!UNA PEQUEÑA JALANDOME!, mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, gire sobre mi cuerpo y allí parada al lado mío, estaba un angelito con su cabello desordenada y sus mejillas rojas

-Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-¿Puedlo dolmil contigo?-pregunto, yo solo sonreí feliz mientras la tomaba y la acomodaba en medio de los dos-SUENA CON ANGELITOS PAPI-dijo

-Tu princesita mía sueña con maravillosos castillos-dije depositando un beso en su cabello…

**BELLA POV**

Una semana había trascurrido desde que Renesmee llego a casa, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas como era posible, jugábamos con cada muñeco que había en la habitación, leíamos, salíamos a pasear…vivíamos.

Edward pasaba cada segundo que podía con nosotras, lo primero que hacia al llegar a casa era besar a nuestra hija en sus mejillas y en su frente y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, la había llevado a las oficinas le había mostrado "sus dibujitos" como los denomino mi hija, había sido el padre perfecto.

Estaba terminando de preparar la comida, Renesmee estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la barra mientras dibujaba sobre una hoja lo que según ella era mi retrato pero que la verdad no era más que una bola con rayas cafés, sonreí ante la maravillosa obra de arte de mi hija.

Hace tres días que Renesmee tenía un aparato nuevo, Cayo había realizado varios estudios determinando que cuando cumpliera sus ocho años este podría ser retirado, claro si cumplía con todas las terapias que le correspondían, el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Hola-dije

-Bells-dijo la voz del Oso-¿Cómo están mis dos muñecas preferidas?-pregunto, Emmet había sabido desde el día siguiente de mi reencuentro con Renesmee y hasta había hablado con ella, al igual que Rosalie, ambos habían prometido no decir nada a nadie, se morían de ganas de venir a conocerla pero aun no podían hacerlo dado que la boda de Alice era el sábado y si ellos salían y se iban así no mas ella se daría cuenta de que había algo que ella no sabia y lo último que quería en la vida era tenerla a ella cerca de mi angelito. La herida que sus acusaciones habían causado en mi eran demasiado recientes y bastantes profundas.

-Bien Oso, estamos bien, tu sobrinita está sentada dibujando, yo cocino y Edward está trabajando-dije

-Pregunte por las muñecas no por el muñeco-y comenzó a reír como histérico, yo solo gire mis ojos, definitivamente Emmet estaba loco-Bueno seré rápido, ya que la enana no demora en venir a probarme el smoking-suspire, no era que tuviera intenciones de ir a esa ceremonia, pero por lo menos pudo enviar la invitación, como muestra de cortesía- llegamos el Domingo así que estate lista, nuestro vuelo es el de las cinco

_-Pero…-intente decir, cuando escuche_

_-¿Con quién hablas Emmet?-pregunto la inconfundible voz de Alice_

_-Numero equivocado-_dijo él para luego escuchar el sonido del corto de la llamada, solo pude apagar el teléfono, ¿sería siempre así?, ¿acaso Emmet tendría que mentir para poder visitarnos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaríamos la situación?...moví mi cabeza alejando esas locas ideas y me dirigí a la estufa para terminar de preparar la cena.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, Edward y Renesmee estaban en nuestra cama observando caricaturas, pues desde su llegada a casa a dormido con nosotros, estaban viendo el laboratorio de Dexter, su risa se podía escuchar por todo el apartamento haciéndome sonreír, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado escucharlo reír…

El domingo estaba bastante animado, había bastante viento pero no era uno incomodo, simplemente eral el viento normal de Chicago. Visite a Nataly ayer, ella determino que ya estaba mucho mejor por lo que mis terapias serian una vez por mes, luego de eso había discutido con Edward quien insistía en que era hora de retomar mis estudios, para poder proporcionarle una mejor vida a nuestra hija, lógicamente había pegado el grito en el cielo, diciéndole que había enloquecido, era la primera pelea que teníamos desde que encontramos a nuestra hija y la recordaba con nitidez

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-…Y Nataly dijo que ya no era necesario que fuera ni todos los días ni una vez semanal, que lo dejaríamos a una vez por mes-termine de relatarle, Renesmee estaba viendo televisión y Edward tomaba fruta mientras yo le contaba mi día en la cocina_

_-Me alegro mucho-dijo-así tendrás mas tiempo…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé-contesto totalmente extasiada-estaré todo el día con mi princesa…_

_-Bella-dijo de manera seria dejando el cubierto encima de la mesa- ¿has considerado la opción de retomar tus estudios?_

_-¿Mis estudios?-pregunte_

_-Aja, tus estudios_

_-No….!No!, ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE?-dije levantando mi voz- ¿Quién CUIDARA DE RENESMEE? ES…ES…ABSURDO-termine_

_-Primero baja tu tono, la niña está en la habitación de al lado-dijo con una voz dura y firme, una que solo había utilizado conmigo una vez y eso había sido después del incidente del baño-Segundo si no estudias no podremos darle lo que se merece ¿o acaso planeas quedarte como tu mama toda la vida?-me pregunto a lo que yo negué-Solo te falta un semestre y concluyes, hasta donde se tus practicas ya están avanzadas así que si lo haces será mas rápido…_

_-Pero ¿la niña?-dije yo_

_-Yo la llevaría conmigo en la mañana y tú la recogerías al concluir tus clases y pasarías la tarde con ella-dijo_

_Yo suspire, pues la verdad no estaba segura de eso_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

No habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre mis estudios, yo era consciente de la importancia que tenía que terminara de estudiar, era consciente que eso era lo que me hacia competitiva en el mundo, pero es que acababa de recuperar a mi princesa, y la sola idea de no tenerla a mi lado por unas horas era agonizante

-Chicos bajen a desayunar!!!!-los llame, Edward descendió con ella en brazos, tenía una pijama de tirantes de color azul, junto a sus babuchas, se sentaron y como hacíamos desde que nos encontramos desayunamos juntos.

**EMMET POV**

La boda de Alice había sido linda, ella estaba feliz y eso lo expresaba con cada una de sus acciones, verla así compenso todo el estrés que por su culpa había manejado….la verdad era que Alice había enloquecido con la idea de la boda y con ello nos había desesperado a todos.

El domingo llego imponente, Rosalie y yo estábamos listos para tomar nuestro vuelo rumbo a Chicago, por fin después de cuatro años conocería a mi sobrinita….

Todas las cosas estaban listas, nuestros padres no sabían absolutamente nada de nuestro viaje, a penas en el desayuno se enterarían

-Buenos Días-salude y luego me acerque a mi adorada novia depositándole un beso lleno de amor

-Buenos días Hijo-dijo mama

-El desayuno será servido en unos instantes-dijo Esme, tomamos el desayuno en calma, mientras nuestros padres hablaban de cada uno de los detalles de la boda

-Emmet, díselos-murmuro Rosalie en mi oído

-Familia-alce mi voz en la mesa-Rosalie y yo tomaremos un vuelo esta noche a Arizona, volveremos el miércoles-dije muy seguro de mi

-Wuuaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu-expreso Carlisle-lo tenían muy bien guardado-dijo mientras reía

-A ¿Qué hora sale el vuelo?-pregunto papa

-A las cinco-respondió Rose

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya estábamos en el aeropuerto de Chicago, habíamos tomado una escala en Seattle con el propósito de que no se enterasen de nuestro verdadero destino. Caminamos por el aeropuerto buscando a un conocido, allí en una de las bancas estaba Edward quien tenía en sus piernas a una hermosa niña, su cabello broncíneo caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, tenía en las manitas unas rosas rojas, vestía un overol beige y un saquito blanco, mi hermana estaba de pie en una de las sillas buscándonos por todo el aeropuerto con la mirada.

Nos acercamos a ellos

-Buuuuuuuuu-dije en el odio de Edward

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-salto este

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito la niña, Bella salto en silla y Rosalie no pudo evitar la risa al ver su reacción

-¡EMMET!-grito mi hermana-DIOS QUE SUSTO NOS DISTE-una risa musical resonó y todos dirigimos la vista a la causante de aquel hermoso sonido

-Es muy clistoso-dijo-palece un payaso papi-mi sonrisa se extendió

-Tu eres Renesmee ¿verdad?-pregunto mi Rose

-Sip-la niña termino de decirlo en los brazos de Rosalie la cual la abrazaba

-Dios, dios, por fin te conozco-repetia, la separo un poco-Yo soy tu tia Rosalie y este psicópata es tu Tio Emmet-la niña sonrio

-¿Tita?-pregunto, mientras las mejillas de Rosalie se bañaban en lagrimas

-Si mi amor titla-y la abrazo con mas fuerza

-Mi turno-dije y la quite de sus brazos-Hola yo soy Tio Emmet

-Payaso-dijo

-No, Tio Emmet

-No, payaso-repitio

-No amor, Tio Emmet

-No, Emmet eres payaso-y sonrio deslumbrándome

-Esta bien payaso-acepte, no llevaba ni medio minuto en mis brazos y ya me tenia en su mano….

**EDWARD POV**

Cabe resaltar que las flores que habíamos comprado se arruinaron con los abrazos de Emmet y Rosalie, habíamos llegado a casa y ni siquiera había dejado las maletas en el piso cuando Emmet ya estaba haciendo reir a mi niña como hasta el momento no la había visto, hacia caras y sonidos que le causaban gracia…era tan feliz de verla asi, animada, feliz.

Después de dejar todo el equipaje en la única habitación desocupada me lleve a Emmet a mi habitación

-¿Qué pasa cuñadito? Necesitas un consejo-pregunto levantando sus cejas mientras yo giraba mis ojos

-No Emmet, escúchame-dije mientras lo sentaba en la cama-le propondré matrimonio a Bella y necesito que cuides a mi princesa esta noche ¿podrás?

-Si-dijo-pero- ¡Dios!-déjame ver el anillo-suspire, me levante y fui rumbo al cajón de mi mesita de noche de donde saque al cochecito que contenía el anillo, llegue a la cama y lo abrí

-Dios es…es hermoso-dijo y yo suspire de alivio

**BELLA POV**

Edward me había pedido que me arreglara de manera especial, me puse un hermoso vestido rosado, el cual se ajustaba en la cintura y luego salía como una bomba y unos zapatos bastante elegantes del mismo color, un poco altos, me maquille muy simple y tome el abrigo, Edward al verme suspiro

-Te ves hermosa-dijo, y me tomo de la mano y me condujo rumbo al Volvo, la noche estaba totalmente oscura y de repente un gran torrente de agua cayó sobre nosotros, Edward había activado los limpia brisas pues el conducir por la calles se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligroso, disminuyo bastante la velocidad, de repente se escucho un gran estruendo y el auto se detuvo totalmente, gran cantidad de humo Salía de la parte delantera del mismo

-Maldición-musito Edward, el descendió del mismo mientras el agua lo mojaba totalmente, gracias a Dios iba un poco a orillado al lado izquierdo de la carretera, el agua lo empapo totalmente, miro a ambos lados sin ver nada y volvió al auto

-Estamos solos en la carretera-dijo

-Dios-musite

-Intentare llamar-el agua caía por su rostro haciéndolo ver totalmente maravilloso-Carajo no tengo señal, tendré que bajar de nuevo- al salir hubo otra explosión lo que hizo que toda la luz se fuera

-Edward-dije asustada descendiendo del auto, el agua no demoro en bañarme totalmente

-Bella-dijo el tomándome de la mano-Tranquila subamos al auto-intentamos abrir la puerta y no pudimos

-Deje las llaves en el auto-musito apoyando su frente en el auto, yo solo abrace su cintura, suspirando, el cielo trono haciendo que una gran tormenta cayera, Edward miro al cielo mientras el faro encima de nosotros alumbraba tenuemente, miro su alrededor y suspiro mientras sonreía

-Bella-tomo mis brazos y me ubico en el centro de la calzada, debajo de la farola-te había invitado a esta cena porque hay algo importante que debo decirte

-Dime-dije

-Cuando te conocí me enamore, amo tus ojos, tus labios, tus ojos, amo tu forma de dormir, tu costumbre de no besar recién levantada, amo tus caprichos, tus dudas, amo como tus ojos se entrecierran cuando algo no te gusta y cuando tus cejas se unen en disgusto, amo la forma en que tu pierna tiembla cuando estas nerviosa, amo la manera en que muerdes tu labio tratando de reprimir un pensamiento, amo todo de ti y mi deseo más grande en el mundo es poder verte sonreír cada día, despertar y que seas lo primero que vea, pelear contigo y reconciliarnos luego, ser el padre de tu hija y de todos aquellos que están por venir, consolarte en cada tropiezo y abrazarte fuerte en cada tristeza, felicitarte en cada triunfo e invitarte a cenar para luego estar atrapados bajo la lluvia y decirte cada día de mi vida lo mucho que te amo-estaba llorando ante sus palabras aunque la lluvia no permitía que se viera- así que me preguntaba ¿Isabella Marie Swan quieres ser mi esposa?-pregunto, en su mano había un hermoso cochecito verde el cual tome, jale de la barandita para observar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra en forma de corazón

-Si-musite-claro que sí y me tire en sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente

-Te amo-dijo mientras me volvía a besar- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?-dijo mientras estiraba la mano

-Pero no hay música-dije

- ¿y el maravilloso sonido de la lluvia y de nuestros corazones no es suficiente música?-una de sus manos fue a mi cintura mientras la otra apretaba mi mano, mientras danzábamos al rumbo de nuestra música especial….

**QUE TAL?**

**ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAP**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME REGALARON UN REVIEW TODOS LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS SERAN PUESTOS EN EL EPILOGO**

**YA SOLO NOS QUEDA ESO LAS IMÁGENES DEL ANILLO, ESTUCHE Y HASTA VESTIDO…TODAS EN MI PERFIL YA ME ASEGURE DE GUARDAR LOS CAMBIOS**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS**

**NO DIRE QUE CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUIERO USTEDES DECIDIRAN CUANTOS SERAN**

**LAS ADORO NATALY**

**P.D: EL EPILOGO SALDRA EL SABADO O DOMINDO**

"**PORQUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	16. EPILOGO

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**"EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD"**

**EDWARD POV-24 DE DICIEMBRE**

La cena de navidad era hoy, Bella y Renesmee estaban en mi habitación arreglándose, lo cual llevaban haciendo hace tres horas, lógicamente yo ya estaba listo y sentado en la sala aguardando pacientemente era increíble ver como en un mes mi vida había cambiado, ahora era padre en toda la extensión de la palabra y nada podía hacerme sentir más feliz…

Emmet y Rosalie partieron el miércoles de la semana de su visita nos in antes dejarle a Renesmee algunos regalos, Bella ya estaba involucrada en lo relacionado a nuestra boda…nuestra boda…no podía creer que el 14 de Febrero yo fuese el esposo de Isabella Swan, eso…eso era un orgullo, uno que muchos hombres quisieran tener pero que por alguna razón y juego del destino Bella me concedió a mí, un pobre mortal mientras ella es una diosa.

El sonido del teléfono me alerto, tal vez era Jane quien quería que estuviésemos ya en casa…si hoy pasaríamos la cena con Aro y nuestra familia

-Hola-dije

-Edward-dijo una voz inconfundible para mí

-Hola Esme ¿Cómo estás?-dije mientras mi mano pasaba nuevamente por mi cabello, era de esperar que llamara, me alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho pues la verdad a mi no me había nacido hacerlo

-Bien-respondió-y tu ¿como estas?

-Bien-respondí, el silencio se acomodo en la conversación, ninguno era capaz de hablar solo eran perceptibles las respiraciones

-Bueno les deseo que pasen una excelente navidad-dijo-dáselas de mi parte a Bella

-Lo hare-asegure, me disponía a cortar la llamada cuando ella dijo

-Y por favor dale un beso de mi parte a Renesmee-y colgó

¿Cómo sabia mama de Renesmee?...

**ESME POV**

Mi llamada con Edward había concluido, suspire con tristeza, el día de navidad y solo había podido hablar 2 minutos con mi hijo, colgué el teléfono y me fui a la cocina a terminara la cena mientras las lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, me moría de ganas de ir a Chicago y conocer a mi nieta pero sabía que ellos no me lo permitirían…ni siquiera quisieron que me enterara de no ser por esta mañan_**a**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba terminando de arregla la casa, caminaba cerca de la habitación de Rosalie

-Estas segura de haberle enviado todo

-Si Emm- respondia mi hija- cada juguete que le compramos-¿juguete? ¿Para que enviaban juguetes?

-Es que deseo que tenga todo-suspiro-la amo Rose-dijo

-Lo sé- ¿Emmet le decía que amaba a alguien y ella simplemente decía "lo sé"?

-¿Crees que les moleste que le enviemos todo eso?-¿"les moleste?, pero ¿de qué hablan?

-Claro que no, Edward dijo que podíamos enviarle todo lo que quisiésemos, que Renesmee lo amaría

¿Renesmee?

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Suspire…lo único que me quedaba era guardar este secreto y la esperanza de un día hacer parte de su vida.

**BELLA POV**

Terminamos de arreglarnos, bajamos las escaleras juntas, Renesmee se veía divina en su vestidito azul y con su listón del mismo color en su cabello, mientras yo llevaba uno del mismo color pero un poco mas escotado, al escuchar nuestros pasos Edward giro, sonrió totalmente embelesado, mientras en su mano tenía el teléfono

-¿Quién llamo?-pregunte, el lo sopeso un momento

-Nadie de importancia-afirmo y estiro sus manos hacia nosotras, para emprender rumbo a la cena de navidad….

La mañana llego imponente, recordaba con claridad la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado, no habíamos acabado de estacionar el auto cuando Jane y sulpicia habían sacado a Renesmee y la habían llenado de besos, Aro la tomo en sus brazos mientras Alec le daba besos en la cabeza…la querían tanto y eso me alegraba pues sentía que ellos eran la familia que nosotros necesitábamos.

Gire en mi cama esperando ver a mis dos amores, sin embargo descubrí que estaba sola, me asuste ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? Me puse de pie totalmente asustada y Salí de la habitación deteniéndome en la parte alta de la escalera para ver la imagen más linda que jamas pude soñar…

Edward y Renesmee estaban tirados en el piso, con unas sonrisas enormes, rodeados de papel de regalo y muchos cerrados, mientras sostenían otros en sus manos, me preguntaba ¿Quién era el adulto? Pues hay no había ninguno. Descendí por las escaleras

-Hola-salude dejando un beso en sus cabezas

-Mami…vamos a ablil egalos-dijo una muy efusiva Renesmee

-Si!!!!!!!-grito Edward-abramos mas regalos!!!!!!!!!-no les digo que mi novio es un niño, mis ojos solo se pusieron en blanco, sin embargo me senté y como una niña abrí los regalos.

-Mami a que hola le llevalemos los egalos a los niños-pregunto mi hija, yo solo pude sonreír, Aro había decidido dar una donación de regalos al orfanato y nosotros iríamos a llevarlos y repartirlos

-En unas horas amor-dije

-¿En unas horas qué?-pregunto Edward quien estaba asombrado con una muñeca que lloraba, yo solo pude reír estruendosamente de ver su cara.

**CARMEN POV**

La navidad había llegado, en muchos lugares era motivo de felicidad pero aquí no, los recursos no alcanzaban para adquirir los regalos asi que mis niños estaban triste, el timbre sonó, me levante de mi mesa y me dirigí a abrir la puerta…frente a mi estaban Edward, Bella, Nessie y el señor Aro, junto a la niña Jane y el joven Alec

-Hola Calmen-grito Renesmee

-Hola-secundo gritando Edward mientras todos se reían de su forma de actuar, definitivamente Edward al lado de su hija se convertía en un niño

-Hola-respondí

-Hemos venido a traer la navidad-dijo Bella

-¿NAVIDAD?-dije

-Podemos pasar-pregunto el señor Aro, yo les cedí el paso, de repente comenzaron a entrar toneladas de bolsas, las chicas miraban asombradas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Tania

-Lo egalos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Nessie

-Los regalos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-secundo Edward alzando los brazos igual que su hija mientras todos reíamos

-Iré a reunir a los niños-dijo Zafrina mientras ellos iban al patio, los niños entraban asustados y confundidos, al ver a Nessie muchos sonrieron

-Bueno niños!-dijo un muy alegre Edward-vamos a repartir los regalos

-SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos los niños

-¿Nessie?-pregunto

-PLIMELO AN…¿PAPI QUE DICE AQUÍ?-dijo mientras le daba la bolsa haciendo que todos riéramos

La jornada de repartición de regalos había concluido y todo mis niños estaban felices jugando con cada uno de sus juguetes y con…Edward, si como lo escuchan estaba sentado en el piso rodeado de niños y con su hija….jugando como un niño pequeño

-GRACIAS-dije mirando a Aro

-Gracias a usted por devolverle la vida a mis hijos-dijo mientras observábamos a Bella peinar a las niñas…felices totalmente felices

**FIN**

**DIOS QUIERO LLORAR**

**HEMOS TERMINADO, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ACABO Y ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA**

**GRACIAS A:**

**TAMARA T, HIPPIELUCY, LEXA0619, PSABIOM, AAMATISTA16 (GRACIAS POR ESE MARAVILLOSO ULTIMO REVIEW), JESSI, ****AIZEN63****, EISA, DRACULLEN, PSABIOM, SAMILLAN, FLAKITA, ****MINER VEGA MASEN****, ****MARCEELA MAC****, VAMPIRE PRINCESS, ANDREMIC, BELLSCULLENS, GERY, MAIRELES, BSS, ISABELLA MARIE, MARIANA, NONALOKA, ANGELA, FABI ORTA D CULLEN, ****ROSALIE CULLEN2058****, SERENASEXILADY, DULCE AMOR, MARCEELA MAC, ****PAOLIIZ B. MASEN**** Y NESSIE BLACK 10 Y ATODAS AQUELLAS QUE PASARON POR AQUÍ**

**GRACIAS**

**AHORA DOS NOTICIAS PRIMERO HARE UNA PEQUEÑA SECUENCIA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MARS922 Y SE LLAMA INVISIBLE SERAN 8 CAPITULOS Y ELLA ME DIO LA AUTORIZACION ASI QUE SI QUIEREN PASEN POR HAY EL PRIMER CAP ES TAL CUAL ELLA LO ESCRIBIO EL RESTO SERAN FRUTO DE MI IMAGINACION**

**SEGUNDO Y MAS EPSERADO LA SECUELA….**

**A LAS CINCO EN EL ASTORIA SI COMO EL DISCO DE LA OREJA  
VAN GOGH LA RAZON AMO EL DISCO Y EL SUMARIE ES: **

**POR FIN ESTABAMOS FRENTE A FRENTE, BELLA ESTABA DETRAS DE EDWARD CON LA NIÑA EN SUS BRAZOS, ROSALIE Y EMMET FRENTE A ELLOS COMO PROTEGIENDOLOS Y NOSOROS EN FRENTE**

**-PORFAVOR-SUPLICO ESME-EDWARD POR FAVOR**

**-NO-AFIRMO EL-NO TE LE ACERCARAS….**


	17. SECUELA

**YA ESTA LA SECUELA…ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LAMENTO LA HORA PERO ACABO DE REGRESAR DE LA U**

**UN BESO LAS AMO**


	18. LINK SECUELA

ESTE ES EL LINK DE LA SECUELA

ESPERO LES GUSTE

http .net/s/6041666/1/


	19. COMO ACCEDER

MIRA VES QUE EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR ESTA MI NOMBRE, DA CLICK HAY Y BAJA HAY ENCONTRARAS MIS HISTORIAS Y ESCOGE LA QUE QUIERES

UN BESO

CUIDATE


End file.
